Scream Tv series season 2
by Dallascowboysfan
Summary: The second season of the prequel to Scream 4.
1. Chapter 1

Scream season 2 Character list

Jill Roberts- Has distanced herself from the rest of the crew after Brad's death except for Steve who she she feels she needs to stay close to.

Kirby Reed- Jill's best friend who has moved on from everything that happened. She tries getting Jill to come back to her friends.

Steve Rivette- Leader of the crew since Jill is not around and is looking forward to turning 17. Has a major crush on Kirby and Jill. Who will he choose?

Olivia Morris- Good friend of Jill Kirby and Jessica. Is currently dating Charlie.

Charlie Walker. Co chair of the cinema club and is dating Olivia Morris. Is best friends with Robbie Mercer.

Robbie Mercer. Co chair of the cinema club and is dating Alicia Digiacinto. Best friends with Charlie walker.

Jessica Pierce- Steve's ex girl friend and member of the crew. Is best friends with Olivia Morris and good friends with Jill and Kirby. How will she feel about one of her friends dating her ex?

Brian Messmer- Steve's best friend and has the hots for Jenny Randall. How will the rest of the crew feel about that.

Alicia Digiacinto- Robbie's girlfriend a member of the crew. Is a good friend of everybody in the crew and is a big a movie fanatic as Robbie is.

Trevor Sheldon- First year at Woodsboro High and is totally I love with Kirby…. Until he meets Jill. How will that effect the relation ship they have. Hates Steve. Is best friends with Matt Richards.

Matt Richards- Trevor's best friend and is the school bully. Hates the entire crew ecause of Jill. Vows to make her life hell.


	2. Chapter 2 trailer

You know what was better then the first season of scream? The second season!

This October…

(Jill and Steve talking at the fountain)

Jill: I cannot believe it. It's my fault he's dead.

Steve: No it's not!

See the crew again….

(Kirby and Charlie talking in the halls)

Kirby: I met this really nice guy last year.

Charlie: When do I get to meet him?

( Dewey and Sidney talking)

Dewey: Sid. Something terrible has happened.

(Steve and Trevor standing in front of a lot of people).

Steve: My friends are in there!

( Kirby sitting on Jill's bed. Looking concerned at Jill).

Kirby: How could you carry something like this. You could get in a lot of trouble.

Jill: I don't care….

(A lot of people sitting in a BOARD MEETING ADRESSING THE BOARD Education).

President Arroyo: We are ready to get this emergency meeting underway.

(Kirby standing in a panicked gaze.)

Kirby: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP US!

Season 2 of The Scream Tv series. October 17th.


	3. Episode 1 Friends Forever

Fade in

INT. Roberts residence- Kitchen- Morning

Kate and Dave Roberts are sitting at the table eating breakfast. It is Jill's first day of school.

Kate: I hope she has a better year this year then she did last year.

Dave: I have a feeling this is going to be a good year for our daughter.

Jill comes down the stairs. She does not say anything but grabs her stuff off the table and walks out the door. Jill walks out the door and walks over to Olivia's house. She walks up the stairs and knocks on the door. Olivia opens the door and gives Jill a hug.

Olivia: How you doing honey?

Jill:Good considering.

Olivia: Jill it wasn't your fault.

Jill: How can you say that? He came to save me and instead I got him killed.

Jill breaks out into tears.

Olivia: Jill. You need to control yourself. Nick was a sick freak who wanted to hurt people. He cannot hurt you anymore. It is a new year. Try to look forward to some good things and not bad things okay?

Jill: Maybe your right.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- morning

Kirby is getting ready for her first day of school. There is a knock at the door.

Kirby: Come in.

Trevor Sheldon comes through the door.

Trevor: You ready to go?

Kirby: Yes. You ready for your first day?

Trevor: No. Junior year is the hardest year of high school.

Kirby: Good. I'm glad I have a whole year until that.

Trevor: Let's go.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Fountain- morning

Steve, Jessica, Robbie and Alicia are sitting at the fountain. They all seem to have recovered pretty well from what happened.

Steve: Everybody have a good summer?

Robbie: This summer was very dull.

Jessica: Guys I think we should stop pretending.

Steve: What in gods name are you talking about?

Jessica: Brad was our friend. I mean Steve besides Jill I know you two had gotten really close.

Robbie: Him and Jill have always been close.

Alicia: I think she meant Steve and Brad.

Jessica: Thank you Alicia.

Steve: (annoyed) No. It happened. I dealt with it. I moved on. I think everybody should do the same thing.

Steve walks away. He is still clearly bothered by Brad's death but does not want to show it.

Alicia: He always has to be the big boy. I guess he needs to act tough in front of us.

Jessica: Trust me. I know. I dated him. He has very sensitive feelings. If he started crying he thinks we'd make fun of him.

Alicia: I wouldn't do that.

Robbie: I would.

Jessica and Alicia give Robbie a dirty look.

Alicia: You are so evil. So where's Charlie?

Robbie: Dude's dating Olivia now. He's never around.

Alicia: (spotting Kirby) Speaking of which who is that guy Kirby is speaking too?

Jessica and Robbie look to where Alicia's looking.

Robbie: That's Trevor. Trevor Sheldon. He's got the hots for Kirby. Like Steve.

Kirby gives Trevor a hug and then spots her 3 friends. She walks over to them.

Kirby: Hey guys. Long time no see.

Jessica: Hey Kirbz

Alicia: Who was that handsome guy over there?

Kirby: Trevor. Trevor Sheldon. He's a junior that moved here at the end of last school year.

Jessica: Is that where you were all summer?

Robbie: She was to busy hanging with lover boy then to hang with us.

Kirby: Guys. I just needed some time to myself. I mean let's be honest. The two people who were closest to Brad usually decide what we do. They needed some time to heal. Speaking of which have any of you seen Jill?

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro High- Hallway- morning

Jill and Olivia have just gotten inside the school. They are both walking down the hallway when Jill suddenly stops. She turns and stares at something.

Olivia: (concerned) Jill? Is everything okay?

Jill: This was Brad's locker.

Olivia walks over and looks at it. His locker is covered with RIP's. Tears begin to fall on Jill's face and Olivia leads her away.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library- Morning.

Steve and Brian are sitting at the table doing some summer work.

Steve: Why did we wait until the first day of school to start our summer work?

Brian: Because that's how we are.

Steve: True that.

Brian: What did you do this summer?

Steve: I basically stayed in my room thinking why we took things for granted. I still can't believe what happened. I keep getting up day after day thinking it was a nightmare. That my friend is not actually dead.

Brian: He was my friend too. The best way to cope with things is accept it and move on.

Steve: But why me. I feel like it's my fault.

Brian: Your fault how?

Before Steve could answer they are approached by a lady by the name of Meredith Jones 5.6 40's with long blonde hair.

Steve: Hi. Can we help you with something.

Miss Jones: You can't. (pointing to Brian) But he could.

Brian: (confused) Me?

Miss Jones: You. My name is Miss Jones and I need to speak with you in my office privately.

Brian: Okay. We'll finish our conversation later.

Steve: Sounds good.

Brian gets up and leaves but not before giving his best friend a pound.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway

Olivia Morris and Charlie are standing at Charlie's locker.

Olivia: I'm worried about Jill.

Charlie: What? Why?

Olivia: Why? Don't you remember last year. She blames herself again.

Charlie: She'll get over it.

Olivia: Come on. Last year we almost lost her.

Charlie: I have first period with her. We have History together.

Olivia: You know who else is in that class?

Charlie: Who?

Olivia: Matt Richards,

Charlie: Great. Just fucking great.

Olivia: Calm down. He won't beat you up if Steve's around.

Charlie: What if Steve isn't around.

Olivia: (smiles) Your screwed.

Olivia kisses him on the cheek and they head there separate ways. As Charlie is walking he bumps into Kirby and knocks the stuff that she was carrying out of her hands. Neither person was aware of who they bumped into.

Charlie: Sorry.

Kirby: No it was my fault.

They both start picking up the papers when they notice each other.

Kirby: Charlie?

Charlie: Kirby. Hi. How are you?

Kirby: I'm good. How have you been. How's Olivia.

Charlie: She's good. I'm good. It's been a while. Where were you all summer?

Kirby: I met this guy at the end of last year.

Charlie: When do I get to meet him?

Kirby: Charlie. I don't think it's a good idea.

Charlie: What? Why not.

Kirby: Because besides me. He only has one friend. Matt Richards?

Charlie: Matt Richards?

Kirby: Yes.

Charlie: You were spending your summer with that douche bag?

Kirby: Look he doesn't have many friends. I was only hanging out with him because Trevor was.

Charlie: What about Jill. What about us? Us as in the crew.

Kirby: Don't worry. I know where my priorites are. You guys are still my close friends. No matter how close Trevor and I become. It will never be as close as us.

Charlie gives her a big smile.

Kirby: I have to go. I'll see you later.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Mrs. Jones Room- morning

Brian: May I ask what this is about?

Mrs. Jones: I was asked by the school to give an evaluation on you kids.

Brian: What kind of an evaluation?

Mrs. Jones: So were you and Bradley close?

Brian: Is that what this is about?

Mrs. Jones: Mr. Messmer answer the question please.

Brian: We became friends last year. We hung out with the same group of friends.

Mrs. Jones: The ten of you?

Brian: The ten of us.

Mrs. Jones: Are you angry that he's dead?

Brian: Angry as in how?

Mrs. Jones: Do you want to hurt someone? Or yourself.

Brian: No absolutely not.

Mrs. Jones:Okay. I will be talking to all of your friends. Do not give them a heads up.

Brian: Whatever. I'm leaving.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- History Class- Morning

Charlie walks into his history class. He quickly sees that is a lot of kids a year older then him. He is quickly approached by Matt Richards. Matt Richards Grabs Charlie and puts him in a headlock.

Charlie: (angry) Get off me.

Matt: Relax Charlie. I'm not going to do anything to you. At least not today.

Matt releases Charlie who grimaces. He let's out a small sigh of relief.

Matt: Your not in this class right?

Charlie: Unfortunately I am.

Matt: Ha. Your probably the only sophmore in this class.

Charlie: Not the only one.

With that Jill Roberts enters the class. She stands there like she is in a trance. Charlie comes over to see if she's okay.

Charlie: Jill are you okay?

Jill finally snaps out of it and smiles at Charlie.

Jill: Hi Charlie. Long time no see.

Charlie: How… are you feeling.

Jill: I have had some time to heal.

Charlie: I'm glad. We barely hung out all summer.

Jill: Well my mom was very worried about me. She made me spend a lot of nights in the cells.

Jill and Matt Richards acknowledge each other.

Jill: (angry)He's in this class?

Matt: I could say the same thing about you.

Jill: I think I'd rather have class with jenny Fucking Randall then you.

Matt: If you did the same thing to her that you did to me then she has every right to hate you.

Charlie: Guys. Is this really necessary. It's the first day. Can't we all just get along.

Matt: No. You know Charlie, since Jill is in this class you are going to have a very long year ahead of you.

Charlie: Oh great.

Matt takes a seat at a table. Charlie takes a seat at a table and Jill goes and take's a seat next to him.

Jill: I'm glad I have class with you. I'm glad I have somebody I'm actually friends with in this class.

Charlie: (smiling) Me too. Me too.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Fountain- noonish

Kirby and Jessica are sitting at the fountain eating lunch. They are joined by Steve.

Kirby: I'm glad your in this lunch period.

Steve: Me too

Steve takes a seat next to Kirby. The way he is looking at her you could tell he still has feelings for her.

Steve: Whose got lunch when.

Kirby: Actually we got kind of lucky. Us three have it this period. Charlie Alicia and Brian next period. Alicia, Robbie and Jill the period after that.

Jessica: That's good. So Kirby tell me about this guy.

Steve: (confused)Guy? What guy?

Kirby: His name is Trevor Sheldon. I spent a lot of time with him this summer.

Steve: Do you like him?

Kirby: (smiling) I have to say I do. He's very nice. He's got lunch this period I invited him to sit with us.

Jessica: You what?

Steve: Come again?

Kirby: Come on guys. His only friend is Matt Richards. Let him sit here until he meets his own friends, okay?

Steve and Jessica both begin laughing.

Kirby: (confused) What's so funny?

Steve: That you said Trevor's only friend is Matt Richards.

Kirby: I wasn't being sarcastic.

Steve and Jessica immediately stop laughing.

Steve: Are talking about the same Matt Richards?

Kirby: Yes.

Steve: Matt Richards hates Jill more then Jenny Randall does.

Kirby: I know, but maybe he just needs a group of friends that care about him.

Jessica: Not going to happen.

Kirby: What? Why?

Jessica: He hates Jill with a passion and Jill hates him.

Kirby: I'll talk to Jill. We have a lot of catching up to do anyway.

Jessica: By the way did you guys talk to Mrs. Jones yet?

Steve and Kirby look at her confused.

Kirby: Who?

Jessica: Mrs. Jones. She was asking everybody how we are coping with Brad's death. When I talked to her she told me she just had to talk to you guys and Jill.

Out of nowhere Trevor Sheldon pops up and scares Kirby and Jessica. Steve doesn't flinch but stares at him with anger.

Trevor: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: Hey Trevor. Trevor I want you to meet my friends Jessica and Steve.

Trevor: Oh your Jessica. I thought maybe you were Jill.

Jessica puts her hand out to shake Trevors and upon receiving it he gives her a kiss on the hand.

Jessica: It's very nice to meet you Trevor. Kirby was right you are handsome.

Trevor: And you must be Steve. Don't worry you won't have to protect Kirby if I'm around I can do that for you.

Steve: (annoyed)How comforting. So Trevor tell me about yourself.

Trevor: Well I moved here with my father after my parents got divorced. My hobbies include video games, hanging with Matt and most importantly Kirby.

Steve: So Trevor. Do you like sports?

Trevor: Not big into sports but I was thinking about playing football.

Steve: Yes. I'd love that. In fact let me go introduce you to the coach.

Trevor: Okay. Bye Kirby. It was very nice to meet you Jessica.

Jessica: Pleasure was mine.

Steve and Trevor stand up and head in the opposite direction. Steve is clearly jealous of Kirby and Trevor's relationship. Passing Steve is Mrs. Jones who walks towards Jessica and Kirby.

Jessica: Uh oh. That's her.

Kirby: (confused) What?

Jessica: Mrs. Jones.

Kirby: Oh okay.

Mrs. Jones: Kirby Reed?

Kirby: Yes?

Mrs. Jones: I need you to come with me. Please bring your stuff.

Kirby: Okay. (to Jessica) I'll see you later. Remember Jill's later. Us girls are going to do something fun.

Jessica: You got it.

Kirby goes with Mrs. Jones and they quickly disappear.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- afternoon

Jill is at her locker. She is putting stuff in and takes out her English book and puts her in a back pack. Alicia Digacinto quickly approaches.

Jill: Hey.

Alicia: Hey. Glad we have English together.

Jill: Me too. This year I want to have a friend in each class. You, Robbie and I have English together.

Alicia: By the way there is a lady who is going around asking all of us in the crew about how we are dealing with Brad.

Jill turns around surprised.

Jill: What?

Alicia: They want to make sure none of us are crazy. I called my dad and he said this was normal.

Jill: Why can't they just let it be. Why are they going to put me through this again. Why can't they leave me alone?

Alicia: I don't know honey. I don't know. By the way we're all coming by later. We all have some catching up to do We didn't hang much this summer. Us 5 girls are going to hang out and the guys are going to do something.

Jill: Sounds like fun. Ready For class?

Jill and Alicia walk towards their next class.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Mrs. Jones Office- afternoon

Kirby is sitting in a seat. Across from her is Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones: Do you know whay you're here?

Kirby: Because of what happened to Brad?

Mrs. Jones: Were the two you close?

Kirby: He was close to my ebst friend Jill. We became good friends. I was heart broken when he died?

Mrs. Jones: Do you at all blame yourself for what happened?

Kirby: (hesititating) Well Steve didn't want me to go up there. He wanted me and Olivia to go get the police.

Mrs. Jones: So are you saying you think he'd be alive had you gone and got the police?

Kirby: I don't know what I'm saying. I am just trying to get on with my life. Hopefully nothing like this ever happens again.

Mrs. Jones: How do you think your other friends are dealing with it?

Kirby: I don't think any of us are coping with it very well. See Brad and I were in the same crew of friends. The two leaders of our crew were the closest to Brad. Since they kind of distanced themselves from us over the summer none of us really talked much. We are all going to go hang out tonight. The girls and the guys.

Mrs. Jones: Interesting.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Fountain- afternoon

Jill, Robbie and Alicia are sitting at the fountain eating there lunch. Jill seems to be in a better mood.

Robbie: I am glad that you two are friends now.

Alicia: Me too.

Jill: Me three. So Robbie what do you guys have planned for tonight?

Robbie: Charlie, Brian and I are going to Steve's. I heard all the girls are going to your house.

Jill: Yes. I just found that out. Nothing beats grief like friendship right? I think this is a good idea. We all barely talked all summer long. I mean yes everybody came over for my birthday but I think that was the only time we saw each other.

Robbie: That's okay. The school year is here. Hopefully another close friend of ours wont croak it.

Alicia pucnhes Robbie in the shoulder.

Alicia: Very bad choice of words Robbie. Jill have you talked to Kirby at all?

Jill: No why?

Alicia: It seems that she's fallen for somebody else. This new guy.

Jill: Really? Does this guy have a name?

Robbie: Trevor. Trevor Sheldon. He's a junior. Him and Steve seem to begetting along really well. Steve was taking him to see the coach so he could try out for the football team.

Jill: Well that's nice of him.

Alicia: Kirby seems to really like him.

Robbie: Did I mention his best friend is Matt Richards?

Alicia: (angry)Robbie!

Jill: What? Where is she?

Alicia: Jill. It's not worth losing your mind over it. Tlak to her about it later when you see her.

Jill: That's true. I don't know If I want her hanging out with this Trevor. I mean his best friend is Matt Richards. What does that say about him?

Robbie: A lot. Matt Richards is the biggest asshole I've ever seen. But to Trevor's defense. He is pretty new here. He probably hasn't had the chance to make a lot of friends yet.

Jill: I guess that's true. I trust Kirby. I'll just let it go. I have to go. I'll see you guys later.

Alicia: Bye.

Robbie: Bye.

Jill get ups and walks away with anger on her face. She walks to the wall and Punches it as hard as she can. Quickly she realizes she made a mistake and falls to the ground in pain.


	4. Episode 1 Friends forever part 2

Fade in

INT. Doctor's office- room- afternoon

Jill has been taken to the Doctor's office. By Steve. They bvoth sit there waiting patiently.

Steve: Care to tell me what happened?

Jill: I fell. That's all I'm going to say on the matter.

Steve: Sure. But one thing.

Jill: (annoyed) What?

Steve: How come one hand is hurt but the other one is fine.

Jill: I fell in awkward way.

Steve looks her with concern in his eyes. He can tell she's lying.

Steve: Jill Please talk to me.

Jill is starting to get pissed off.

Jill: Steve. There is nothing to talk about. I really wish you would lay off.

Steve: I would lay off. It's just. I know how close you and Brad had become. I didn't want you to…

Jill: Try and kill myself again?

Steve goes silent.

Steve: Jill you're a good person. You care about many people and many people care about you. It would kill us if something happened to you.

Steve thinks this might be a good time to tell Jill how he feels about her.

Steve: Jill. There's something you should know….

A knock at the door makes Jill and Steve turn towards it. After about 2 seconds it opens and Kirby Reed enters.

Kirby: Hey guys.

Steve. Kirby? Hey.

Jill: Hi girl.

Jill and Kirby embrace like they haven't seen each other in a while.

Kirby: I heard you got sent to the doctor. I came to see how you were feeling.

Jill: I hurt my hand real bad.

Kirby: Sorry to hear that. We have some talking to do.

Jill and Kirby both look at Steve. Steve gets the hint and heads out the door.

Jill: I'm sorry that we didn't see each other much this summer.

Kirby: It's okay. I understand. It was Kate's fault. She wouldn't let you go out with your friends.

Jill: She is the boss. So I heard you met this new guy?

Kirby: Yes. His name is Trevor. Trevor Sheldon.

Jill: He's new here right?

Kirby: He got here at the end of last year. There's one thing you should know about him.

Jill: He's best friends with Matt Richards.

Kirby gives Jill a smirk. Jill tries her best to not act upset.

Kirby: Are you mad?

Jill: (smiling) No. Not my favorite person to be around. However, I respect your judgement.

Kirby: Who knows. Maybe Matt will start being nice to you.

Jill: I doubt it. So? Do you really like the guy?

Kirby: Yes. Yes I do.

Jill: What about our friend? He still has feelings for you.

Kirby: Charlie? He's dating Olivia now.

Jill: I meant Steve.

Kirby: Steve?

Jill: Steve. I think he likes you.

Kirby: He's never even asked me out?

Jill: Well you did meet Trevor right after him and Jessica broke up right?

Kirby: I guess that's true.

The doctor comes in holding Jill's x rays.

Kirby: How is she Doc?

Doctor: It's broken.

Jill: What? How could this happen? I fell to the ground.

Doctor: About that young lady. With the way your hand was injured there wasn't a possible way for it to be injured like that by you falling down.

Kirby looks at the doctor confused.

Kirby: What are you saying?

Doctor: I'm saying she is lying about what really happened.

Kirby looks at Jill. Her eyes concerned.

Kirby: Jill. Is this true?

Jill: Kirby I wouldn't lie to you. Can you please just take me home?

Kirby: Can She go Doc?

Doc: Yes. Here is your prescription for your pain killers. I really advise you to not lie about taking them or you will be in agony.

Jill: (annoyed)Yes mom !

The Doctor gives Jill the prescription who in turn gives it to Kirby.

Kirby: Alright. Let's go.

The doctor leaves. Jill hops off the table and Kirby grabs Jill's back pack and goes to put the prescribition in it. Kirby finds a pocket knife in there. Kirby flips out and shows it to Jill.

Kirby: Are you crazy?

Jill: I need it.

Kirby: Do you know how much trouble you could get for carrying this?

Jill: I don't care.

Kirby: Jill.

Jill: Kirby. Please let it be.

Kirby: Let it be? Jill you need help.

Jill: Kirby shut up!

Kirby: Jill. It's for your own good. II'm going to talk to your parents and everybody inb the crew. I have an idea for something that would be good for you. It's sord of like an intervention.

Jill: (panicked) No. You can't tell my mom. She'll freak. Please Kirby. I won't carry it ever again. I promise.

Jill gives Kirby the puppy dog face and Kirby gives in.

Kirby: Fine. But you better not have this ever again.

Jill: Okay.

Kirby: Let's get you home.

Cut to

EXT. Rivette residence- afternoon

Robbie Charlie and Brian have just gotten to Steve's house. They arer about to knock on the door when Steve opens it.

Steve: Sup guys.

Robbie: Hey. How is Jill?

Steve: Broken hand.

Brian: You don't think she's going to try and do it again do you?

The three turn and look at Brian.

Charlie: Actually in movies nobody usually tries to committ suicide twice.

Robbie: If anything the next closest person to Brad would try and kill him or herself.

Robbie, Charlie and Brian all think for a second and then look at Steve. Steve laughs.

Steve: Guys I could promise you I am not suicidal maniac.

Brian: That's what they all say. Right?

Robbie: No. Steve is not like that. Steve is like a giant teddy bear.

Brian: By the way guys. Next week is the big back to school dance.

Robbie: How weird. Charlie and I have dates and you two don't.

Charlie: By the way Steve. You have to choose between Jill and Kirby. Can't have them both.

Steve: I know. I really like Kirby. However, I also really like Jill.

Brian: Dude pick one. Trust me. You don't want to go through what I went through do you?

Steve: Okay. If I had to make a decision right now. I would pick…. Jill. I think?

Charlie, Robbie and Brian start laughing hysterically.

Steve: Very funny guys. Okay Mr. Cheater. Who are you going with?

Brian: You really want to know? Jenny Randall.

Steve, Charlie and Robbie start laughing again.

Steve: Alright guys. We have two hours. Then we have to head to Jills. For a little bit of a reunion.

Cut to

INT. Sheldon residence- Trevor's room-night

Trevor and Matt Richards are watching Stab in Trevor's room. They are eating a bowl of popcorn.

Trevor: By the way dude there is something we need to talk about.

Matt: Shoot.

Trevor: Kirby texted me and told me you and her best friend have class together.

Matt: So.

Trevor: I would really appreciate it if you could be nice to her.

Matt: What?

Trevor: Come on. I really like Kirby. Can't you be nice to somebody for a change.

Matt: Did Kirby tell you what Jill and Charlie did to me when we were kids.

Trevor: Yes. But you are the only person who remembers. They were in the first grade at the time. You were in the second grade. Believe me I had friends when I was younger who peed their pants all the time.

Matt: (Angry) I DIDN'T PEE MY SPRAYED ME WITH A WATERGUN.

Trevor: Whatever who cares.

Matt: I will be nice to her if you do something for me.

Trevor: Name it.

Matt: Kirby has another close friend named Jessica.

Trevor: Oh. I've met her. Nice girl. Very pretty.

Matt: If she goes to the Back to School dance with me I will leave Roberts alone.

Trevor: Fine. I will talk to Kirby.

Cut to

EXT. Roberts residence- Front lawn- late afternoon

Kirby has walked Jill home from the doctor's office. They mnarch up the stairs and head inside. Alicia, Jessica and Olivia are all ready there sitting on a couch. Mr and Mrs. Roberts are also sitting on the couch talking to somebody. Jill notices it is Mrs. Smith. Brad's mother. Jill and Kirby stand there shocked as Kate acknowledges them.

Kate: Oh. Here they are. Jill, honey Mrs. Smith came to give you something.

Jill walks over and gives Mrs. Smith a hug. Jill trties her hardest not to cry as does Mrs. Smith.

Mrs. Smith: How are you honey?

Jill: Good.

Everbody exits leaving Jill and Mrs. Smith alone.

Jill: I am sorry I never came by to talk to you. It was just so hard.

Mrs. Smith: It's okay. I was going through B rad's things. There was a couple things I thought he would want you guys to have.

Mrs. Smith goes to give Jill a box but notices her hand and puts it on the table.

Jill: Mrs. Smith. Can I ask you something?

Mrs. Smith: Sure.

Jill: Do you blame me. For Brad.

Mrs. Smith quickly shakes her head no.

Mrs. Smith: No. No I don't. Brad was so un happy that was until he met you.

Jill begins to tear up.

Mrs. Smith: You guys were the probably the first people to ever actually call him their friend.

Jill: Really?

Mrs. Smith: When you went on that date with him he was never so happy. He waso so excited.

Jill: Now he's gone.

Mrs. Smith: Jill there's something you should know.

Jill: What?

Mrs. Smith: I forced Brad to see a therapist. He tried to do the same thing you did.

Jill: He did? Why?

Mrs Smith: Brad's father abused him when he was a kid. He never recovered from it. That's why he was so worried about keeping you safe.

Jill: Thank you for telling me this.

Jill gets up to go see the others.

Mrs. Smith: Jill there was one =other thing. I wanted to give you while we were alone.

Mrs. Smith reaches into her pocket and pulls out an envelope and gives it to Jill. Jill puts it in her pocket without even looking at it.

Mrs. Smith: I have to go. There's one other place I have to be.

Mrs. Smith gets ready to leave and Jill walks her to the door.

Jill: Mrs. Smith one thing.

Mrs. Smith: yes?

Jill: The Back to School Dance is coming up. Do you think Brad would be mad if I went with somebody?

Mrs. Smith smiles at jills and tears begin to fall down her face.

Mrs. Smith: Bradley would me mad if you didn't do whatever made you happy.

Jill: Okay.

Mrs. Smith leaves the house and Jill turns around.

Jill: You can come out now.

Alicia, Olivia, Kirby and Jessica come into plain site.

Olivia: I called the guys and told them to come here earlier then planned. They are on there way.

Kirby: Should we look at it up in your room or leave it in here.

Jill: Leave it here. I have to go to my room and grab something.

Jill runs up the stairs and into her room. She takes a look at the envelope and it says Give to Jill when I'm gone. Jill contemplates reading it but puts it in her drawer. She heads down the stairs.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Dave and Kate's room- night.

Dave and Kate are sitting in there bed. Both of them are clearly concerned.

Dave: Do you think we should tell her?

Kate: No. We have to protect her.

Dave: She's got a right to know.

Kate: The doctor could be wrong.

Dave: Honey. I haven't been feeling well for the past couple months. We can't lie to her and pretend like nothing's wrong.

Kate and Dave begin to cry.

Dave: Honey. Everything's going to be okay. We could beat it.

Kate: Okay. Let's noit tell Jill right now though. She's just getting over the death of her friend.

Dave: She been through more in 15 years then we have in our entire lives. Hope we don't put her through more.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- living room- night.

The whole crew is going throug Brad's stuff of what they he left to them. Jill and Steve got left the most stuff.

Jill: He left me is computer.

Steve: He left me his stereo. Also his signed Deion Sanders Jersey.

Brian: I think there's just one thing left to do.

Brian takes out a thing filled with alcohol. Jill goes and grabs 9 small glasses. Brian pours the alcohol into the glasses pouring his last. Everybody grabs a cup and holds in the air.

Steve: Okay everybody this is it. We make a toast and we put this behind us forever. Understand?

Everybody nods including Jill.

Steve: Jill would you like to do the honor?

Jill: No thanks. Your better with words.

Steve: Okay. To a great teammate. To a great person. To a great friend. To Brad. Shalom.

Jill. Kirby. Jessica. Olivia. Alicia. Brian. Robbie. Charlie: Shalom.

With that they all put their glasses together and drink. A good bye to their friend forever.


	5. Episode 2 Date to Remember

Fade in

INT. Reed Residence- Kirby's room- afternoon

Kirby is in her room talking with Trevor. They are talking about Jill.

Kirby: Did you talk to Matt?

Trevor: Yes. He said he's going to be nice to Jill and Charlie.

Kirby: (surprised) Really?

Trevor: If we do something for him.

Kirby: Ha. I should've known.

Trevor: He wants your friend to go to the back to school dance with him.

Kirby: Which friend?

Trevor: Jessica.

Kirby starts freaking out.

Kirby: Well you told him no. Right?

Trevor: I said I'd get back to him.

Kirby: Jessica will not go anywhere with that jerk, especially to a dance.

Trevor: That was his only demand. He said he'll lay off those two if she goes.

Kirby pouts but realizes it's the only way.

Kirby: Fine. I will talk to her. However, I cannot make any promises.

Cut to

INT. Applebees- Diningroom- afternoon

Jill and Steve are at Applebees getting something to eat. Steve plans on asking Jill to go the dance with him.

Jill: Thanks for taking me to Applebees.

Steve: Your welcome. So do you have a date for the dance yet?

Jill: Uh. No. Trimming my list. What about you?

Steve: (nervous) Same thing. However, I was just wondering if you wanted to… I don't know… Go with me?

Jill looks at Steve surprised. She gives Steve a smile.

Jill: You finally had the courage to ask me?

Steve: What?

Jill: I have been waiting for you to ask me all week.

Steve: I was nervous. I'm sorry.

Jill: That's okay. By the way Charlie told me something in English the other day.

Steve: What did he tell you?

Jill: That you have had a crush on me for a while. Is that true?

Steve is embarrassed on the inside and is turning red.

Steve: Yes. Even when I liked Jessica I had feelings for you.

Jill: That's kind of funny. By the way did you meet Kirby's friend Trevor?

Steve: Yes. Yes I have. Seems like kind of a cool kid. Why?

Jill: I haven't met him yet and I didn't know what to expect.

Steve: Well Friday is the dance. I figured we could go with Kirby and Trevor. Because I am absolutely sure that you don't want to go with Brian and Jenny.

Jill: Yes. You are absolutely right.

Cut to

INT- Pierce house- Jessica's room- night

Jessica, Kirby, Alicia, and Olivia are sitting in Jessica's room watching a movie. They are actually watching a comedy and not horror.

Jessica: So Kirby. What's up? You said it was pretty important.

Kirby: Oh yes. I almost forgot. You care about Jill right?

Jessica: Yes of course. I love Jill.

Kirby: You would do almost anything for her?

Jessica: Yes. Why?

Kirby: I have found you a date for the dance.

Jessica: Oh really? Who?

Kirby: Matt Richards.

Jessica burts out into laughter.

Jessica: That was funny Kirby. Your such a kidder.

Kirby: I wasn't kidding.

Jessica: Why in god's name would I want to do that?

Kirby: For Jill and Charlie.

Jessica: I don't think so Kirby.

Olivia: Yes!

Jessica and Kirby look at Olivia confused. Olivia motions to Alicia.

Olivia: That will be 20 bucks.

Alicia: Okay. Okay.

Alicia gives Olivia 20 dollars.

Kirby: Look. If you go this one dance with Matt. He will leave Jill alone forever.

Jessica: Really?

Kirby: Really.

Jessica: What if he lies. I mean he is Matt Richards.

Kirby: Then I'll deck him myself.

Alicia: I'd pay for that one.

Jessica: Fine. One date. But that is it.

Olivia: (annoyed) Damn it. Here's your 20 plus another 20

Olivia gives the money to a smiling Alicia.

Alicia: (Elvis) Thank you. Thank you very much.

Alicia makes the 3 girls laugh.

Cut to

INT. Walker residence- Charlie's room- night

Steve and Charlie are hanging In Charlie's room doing homework. Steve seems very displeased about what Charlie said to Jill.

Charlie: Something bothering you?

Steve: Yes. Why did you tell Jill?

Charlie: She has a right to know.

Steve: You know what kind of trouble that might cause?

Charlie: Well dude who knows. She might like you too.

Steve: But you made me look like an idiot.

Charlie: Well listen. Jill needs you right now You two have this connection. Like Luke and Leia.

Steve: Jill is not my long lost sister.

Charlie laughs.

Charlie: She needs a big strong guy to protect her. I mean with the exception of Kirby you should know Jill better then anybody. She doesn't want to show it but she's still very scared.

Steve: (concerned) She told you this?

Charlie: No. But I can tell. And as much as I wish I was a strong guy I'm not. You are really the only one who could truly make her feel safe. I mean think about it. Your Superman she's Lois Lane. Your Spiderman she's M.J. Besides I figured I could kill two birds with one stone. You like Jill. Jill has feelings deep down for you. Besides with Matt Richards in our history class she might need you more then she ever has.

Steve: Yes. I heard about that. Just let me know if he gives you any shit.

Charlie: Actually no need to worry abut that anymore.

Steve: (confused) Huh?

Charlie: Kirby made a deal with Matt.

Steve: Tell me about this deal.

Charlie: Okay.

Cut to

EXT- Woodsboro High- Fountain- morning

Jessica and Olivia are sitting at the fountain. They are talking about Jessica going to the dance with matt Richards.

Olivia: You really want to go through with this?

Jessica: Yes. Who knows. Maybe we'll get to like each other.

They both stare at each other for a second and then begin to laugh.

Jessica: What did I just say?

Olivia: No idea. Shhh we have to keep it a secret. Here comes Jill.

Jessica and Olivia both pretend like they were talking about shopping as Jill approaches.

Jill: Hey. Jess. Olivia.

Olivia: Hi Jill.

Jessica: Hi.

Jill: Tomorrow night's the big night.

Olivia: Charlie and I are excited. I hope he can dance.

Jill gives Olivia a smirk.

Jill: Did you guys know Steve and I are going together.

Jessica looks at Jill shocked.

Jessica: Really?

Jill: Oh. Uh. I guess I should have checked with you first. Is that okay with you Jessica?

Jessica: Yes. That's fine with me.

Jill: Oh Okay. So, who are you going with?

Jessica: Uhhh.

Jill: Come on tell me. I don't care who it is.

Olivia: She's going with matt Richards.

Jill: (shocked) What? Why?

Jessica: He's the only guy that asked me.

Jill: Really?

Jessica: Yes.

Jill looks at her friend sadly. She can see right through her lies. Jill plays along anyway.

Jill: Isn't Kirby's new friend Trevor best friends with matt?

Jessica: Yes.

Jill: I guess your going to be coming with us tomorrow night then.

Jessica: I guess I will be.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library- morning

Kirby is sitting at a table and studying with Brian. Brian is helping her with her math homework.

Kirby: It is so very confusing to me.

Brian: Don't worry about it. Not everybody is good at math. You have to remember I'm a nerd.

Kirby gives Brian a smirk.

Kirby: I just don't see how it makes sense.

Neither one notices when Steve comes up to the table and slams his things on the table making both Brian and Kirby hesitate.

Brian: Steve? What the fuck?

Steve: (Angry) Leave right now.

Brian scared out of his mind gets up and leaves. Steve takes a seat across from Kirby.

Kirby: Why are you mad?

Steve: Why do you think I'm mad.

Kirby: I take it you heard about Jessica and Matt Richards.

Steve: Yes. Yes I heard big time.

Kirby sighs but looks at her friend.

Kirby: I was doing this for Jill. I'm sorry. She's been thru a lot. I was only trying to help.

Steve: Charlie only gave me some details. Tell me what this is all about.

Kirby: Okay. Matt hates Jill. Because he hates Jill it causes problems for me.

Steve: Keep going.

Kirby: Well Jill and Charlie have class with him. So that he doesn't torture him all year I asked Trevor to talk to him and those were the terms he came up with.

Steve: So. Jessica is the terms?

Kirby: Exactly. See it's not so bad is it?

Steve flips out about this idea.

Steve: I have a better idea.

Kirby: (confused) Really? What?

Steve: I walk out of this library. Find Matt Richards and kick his sorry little ass.

Steve gets ready to leave.

Kirby: No please. I really like Trevor. I don't want anything to come between us. Please just go along with this. Pretty Please. For me. And Jill.

Steve hesitates but finally agrees.

Kirby: Thanks I love you so much.

The two embrace in a hug. Trevor ctaches a glimpse of them hugging. He doesn't say anything but walks away susprised.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High Hallway- afternoon

Jessica is at her locker putting some stuff away. She closes her locker to find Matt Richards waiting for her. She is startled to see him but wants to try to be nice to him.

Jessica: Hello Matthew.

Matt: You can just call me Matt.

Jessica: Okay. So. Are you ready for the big dance tomorrow?

Matt: Yes. Thanks so much for going with me.

Jessica is surprised that he is actually being nice.

Jessica: Your welcome.

Matt: So would you like me to pick you up at your house?

Jessica: Kirby didn't tell you. Jill and I are going to her house. You, Trevor and Steve are going to pick us up from there.

Matt: Fine with me.

Jessica: Your going to hold your part of the deal right?

Matt: Of course I would. Do I seem like the type of person that would lie?

Jessica: (frowning) I wish you hadn't said that. So can I ask you something. Why do you hate us so much. Like our group of friends.

Matt: The only people I hate are Jill and Charlie. I was totally jealous Steve.

Jessica: Why were you jealous of Steve?

Matt: Because he had you.

Jessica begins to blush.

Matt: Jill and Charlie. They did that thing to me.

Jessica: What thing?

Matt: They sprayed me with water guns to make it look like I peed myself.

Jessica: Wasn't that inb the first grade?

Matt: So what.

Jessica: Jill and Charlie aren't really mean to you. They did one thing to you and you need to get over it.

Matt: Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow.

Matt walks away.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- fountain- afternoon

Jill, Robbie and Alicia are sitting at the fountain eating there lunch.

Robbie: What would you like to watch in cinema club today?

Alicia: I was thinking we could go with funny. How about American Pie.

Jill: I have a good idea. Tomorrow's a dance. Go with prom night.

Both Robbie and Alicia give Jill weird looks.

Robbie: I love that idea.

Jill: Hey Robbie Your parents are out of town right?

Robbie: Yes. Why?

Jill: We should have an after party at your house tomorrow after the dance.

Robbie: That's an amazing idea.

Alicia: (nervous) Robbie are you sure?

Robbie: Yes. You watch the movies. Bad things always happen at after parties which is exactly why we have to have one.

Jill: Well. I'm going to do anything I can to make sure that doesn't happen,

Alicia: Okay. How many people should we have at this after party?

Jill: Just the crew and there dates.

Jill: So you,me, Robbie, Steve, Kirby,Trevor, Charlie, Jessica, Brian and Olivia.

Robbie: What about Jenny and Matt?

Jill gives Robbie the evil eye.

Jill: They can come. However, they better not talk to me.

Robbie: Sounds good.

Jill: Alright. Robbie you tell Charlie and Brian. Alicia you tell Jessica and Olivia. I'll tell Steve and Kirby.

Alicia: Got it.

The 3 separate and as Jill is about to go inside somebody tabs her on the shoulder. Jill turns to see Mrs. Jones.

Mrs. Jones: Jill Roberts?

Jill: Yes?

Mrs. Jones. I need to see you in my office.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- afetrnoon

Kirby is grabbing stuff out of her locker. Trevor comes and surpises her from behind.

Trevor: Hi.

Kirby: Hey.

Trevor: Tomrrow's the big day.

Kirby: I know. I know. I'm so excited.

Trevor: Me too. Me too. Can I ask you something.

Kirby: Sure.

Trevor: Did you and Steve ever date.

Kirby gives Trevor a weird look.

Kirby: Why? Is something wrong?

Trevor: No. I was just wondering if I have some competition.

Kirby: Remember when I told you about that thing that happened last year.

Trevor: Yes.

Kirby: Steve was the one who saved me. Ever since then we have had a real special bond.

Trevor: Well that's good. However if he tries anything with you I'll have to kill him.

Kirby begins laughing.

Trevor: Wha?

Kirby: I'd love to see that. I'd pay to see that one actually. He's stronger then a lot of adults. An owner of a bar is scared of him.

Trevor: Well in that case.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Mrs. Jones office- afternoon

Jill and Mrs. Jones have just gotten back to Mrs. Jones office.

Mrs. Jones: So Jill tell me about yourself.

Jill: Can we just get this over with?

Mrs. Jones: Sure. Do you know why you're here?

Jill: Yes. Because of Brad.

Mrs. Jones: Tell me about it.

Jill: There's nothing to tell. I've moved on. Brad would want me to be happy.

Mrs. Jones: I understand you tried to hurt yourself last year.

Jill: That's none of your business.

Mrs. Jones: Actually it's my job to protect children like you.

Jill: Actaully it's my parents job to protect me.

Mrs. Jones: Agreed. Have you been angry lately.

Jill: Well we all go a little mad sometimes. Some of us more then others.

Mrs. Jones:D you at all blame yourself for what happened?

Jill: (angry) Do you blame yourself! I mean. Brad was a kid? Where were you? Where was Principal Clark? Where was Superintendent Morris? Why did Brad. A kid have to save me when you adults are suppose to be protecting me! Instead you send in a perverted freak to look after us.

Mrs. Jones stares at Jill surprised not expecting what was just said.

Jill: What's the matter. Cat got your tongue?

Mrs. Jones: Jill please. I'm just trying to help.

Jill: You want to help? I'll tell you how you could HELP! You could help by leaving me and my friends alone. Got it? I don't need your help or anybody else's help on this planet. So let my friends and I be.

Jill goes to leave.

Mrs. Jones: You know. I helped Sidney face her fears.

Jill turns around.

Jill: (confused) Excuse me.

Mrs. Jones smiles and pats Jill on the back.

Mrs. Jones: Jill. I know your scared to talk to me. I can help you. I can tell your uncomfortable talking to me. Would it make you feel better if we called one of your friends?

Jill actually is contemplating it. She sees that Mrs. Jones really does want to help.

Jill: Okay. Only if you call one of my friends though.

Mrs. Jones: Which one would you like me to call?

Jill: Steve.

Cut to

EXT. Reed residence- front lawn- afternoon

Kirby is getting ready to go into her house. Just as she is about to open her door it opens and she is met by her mother.

Meghan: Hi honey.

Kirby: (confused) Hi mom. You seem to be in a good mood.

Meghan: Well honey. There was something I wanted to talk to you about.

Kirby: Okay what's up.

Meghan: You know how I have been telling you I have been working late these last couple nights.

Kirby: Well. Yes.

Meghan: I was lying.

Kirby gives her mother a smirk.

Kirby: Uh oh mom. Lying is bad. Your so grounded.

Meghan gives her daughter a smrik and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Meghan: I met someone.

Kirby is shocked by her mother's news.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: We met while we were grocery shopping. I tripped on my high heels and well he caught me.

Kirby: Wow mom. I'm really happy for you.

Meghan: Well he officially asked me to be his girlfriend.

Kirby: WHAT? But what about me. Does he know about me? Does he know you have a daughter?

Meghan: Yes honey. You know what he responded with when I told him I had a daughter?

Kirby: What?

Meghan: That he has a 13 year old son.

Kirby: Oh my god. I don't know what to say.

Meghan gives Kirby a weird look.

Meghan: Honey don't worry. Nobody's going to replace you. I love you more then anything. Nobody will change that. Not even a guy/

Kirby: Thanks mom.

Meghan: they are both inside. They are ready to meet you.

Kirby: Okay let's go in.

Meghan and Kirby both head inside. Once inside they walk into the kitchen where a little boy named Joshua is sitting at the table playing with his game boy. The other one Bill is cooking dinner.

Meghan: Bill.

Bill: Yes.

Bill turns around and spots Kirby and immediately shakes her hand.

Bill: Hello Kirby.

Kirby: (uncomfortable) Hi. It's nice to meet you.

Bill: The pleasure is mine. This little kiddo here is named Joshua.

Kirby loves kids and quickly smiles at Joshua.

Kirby: Hi Joshua. I'm Kirby.

Joshua: (uninterested) Hi.

Joshua gets back to playing his gameboy.

Meghan: Honey. Joshua and I are going to go for a little walk so you and Bill could talk.

Kirby: (confused) Okay.

Meghan and Joshua quickly exit the kitchen and the house. Kirby is kind of nervous that her mother left her alone with a stranger.

Bill: So Kirby. I made you lasagna I heard it's your favorite.

Kirby: Yes. Thank you.

Bill: I'm sorry that your mother never told you that she went on a couple dates with me.

Kirby: It's okay. You probably didn't know I existed.

Bill: Nope. But I do now.

Bill and Kirby both get this cold feeling.

Kirby: So why did my mom want us to speak alone?

Bill: Actually I wanted us too.

Kirby gets really nervous but keeps her eyes on him.

Kirby: What? Why?

Bill: When I was a kid. My mother died.

Kirby: I'm sorry to hear that.

Bill: Thanks. But my father got remarried. The lady he married made the wicked witch of the west look nice.

Bill and Kirby share a laugh.

Kirby: What does this have to do with me?

Bill: Well. I know your mother and I just met. However I really like her. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it. Because I would much rather you be straight forward with me. I heard you lost your father and I know meeting soembody new could be overhwelming.

Kirby: This is all news to me. Can I let you know how I feel after dinner?

Bill smiles and stays calm.

Bill: Sure that'd be fine.

Kirby: Okay thanks.

Kirby is about go up to her room.

Bill: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: Yes?

Bill: I respect your decision no matter which way you choose. And I new your father. He was a very good man.

Kirby: Thank you.

Kirby goes up to her room. She grabs a teddy bear with her left hand and a picture in the right. Kirby begins to cry as she lays on her bed holding her father's picture.


	6. Episode 3 The Dance

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- morning

Jill is at her locker. She seems to be waiting for somebody. She finally spots who she's waiting for and waves. Kirby Reed goes over to the locker.

Kirby: I got your text. What's up?

Jill: Tonight. After the dance. Everybody's going to Robbie's.

Kirby: Cool.

Kirby looks down with a bit of sadness. Jill could tell there something wrong with her friend.

Jill: (concerned) Kirby what's wrong? Did something happen?

Kirby looks at Jill with tears in her eyes.

Kirby: My mom. Met this guy. She really likes him. How could she do this?

Jill: It's an adult thing. I take it you don't want your mom dating another guy?

Kirby: It's only been two years. Since my dad died. I mean there were some problems. However for the most part they got along quite well.

Jill: Kirby I'm sorry.

Jill gives Kirby a hug.

Jill: Did you tell you mom how you feel?

Kirby: No. She really likes him. He seems like a real nice guy. I don't want another father. I already had one.

Jill: Listen. Tonight's the big dance. Later we're going to party. There's going to be alcohol there. Drink some beer to lighten the mood. Don't think about bad things. Think about good things. Okay?

Kirby nods. Jill pulls her in for another hug.

Jill: If your still upset. You can talk to me. Anytime anywhere. You're my best friend. If something is bothering you it's bothering me too.

They separate.

Voice: Kirby!

Kirby turns around to see Trevor Sheldon calling her. He walks his way over to Jill and Kirby.

Trevor: Hi. I'm so excited for tonight.

Kirby: Me too. Me too.

Trevor sees Jill and Jill sees Trevor. Kirby notices them and realizes she chould introduce them

Kirby: Trevor. This is my best friend Jill. Jill this is my date for tonight Trevor.

Trevor: Hi. Jill it's very nice to meet you.

Jill: Thank you. The pleasure is mine.

Trevor: So Jill. If you don't mind me asking, Who are you going to the dance with.

Jill: Steve Rivette.

Trevor: Oh. I like him. He's cool. Not to mention he's our qurterback.

Jill: (confused) You play football?

Trevor: Yes. I'm a wide receiver.

Jill: Kirby never said that.

Jill looks at Kirby who gives her a smirk.

Jill: I have to go guys. I'll see you tonight.

Jill closes her locker and walks down the hallway. She spots Charlie and walks up to his locker.

Charlie: Hey.

Jill: Hey.

Charlie: I heard you had a meeting with Mrs. Jones. The Grief counselor.

Jill: Yes. Yes I did.

Charlie: How'd it go.

Jill: I told her to go fuck herself.

Charlie: (smiling) Nice.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library- noonish

Brian is sitting at the table with Jenny Randall.

Brian: Thanks for going as my date tonight.

Jenny: Your welcome.

Brian: I was just wondering. Why did you say yes?

Jenny: What do you mean?

Brian: Well I know your in love with Steve. Why would you go with me.

Jenny: To get closer to Steve. I'm going to take Steve from that bitch Roberts. What does he see in her anyway?

Steve: A nice. Sweet. Pretty. Young. Lady.

Jenny turns to Steve behind her. She is embarrassed.

Steve: You guys coming to the after party at Robbie's?

Jenny: I don't know are you goint to be there?

Jenny gives Steve a smrik.

Steve: Yes. Yes I will.

Jenny: Then I'm definitely going.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Fountain- afternoon

Alicia is sitting at the fountain with Olivia. They are waiting for Robbie and Charlie.

Olivia: Tonight's the big dance. Party at your boyfriend. Time to get drunk. Time to have fun. Time to have sex.

Alicia gives Olivia a smirk.

Alicia: Robbie and I haven't even made out yet.

Olivia looks at Alicia shocked.

Olivia: Really? Charlie and I did it before we evern started dating.

Alicia: Well your dad is not a cop. My father said if he catches Robbie kissing me. He'll cut his tongue off.

Olivia: What if he catches you having sex?

Alicia: He'll cut his dick off.

Olivia: Ouch. Well you can do it tonight. Everybody is sleeping at Robbies. You are sleeping at Robbie's right?

Alicia: Well not really. To be honest I'm not like you. Jess. Kirby and Jill. I'm not interested in the same things you guys are. Robbie likes me for me.

Olivia: Well. We still love you.

Robbie and Charlie exit Woodsboro High and walk over to the fountain.

Robbie: So what movies should we watch tonight.

Olivia: American Pie. You know the one where the guys make a deal about where they have to have sex.

Robbie and Alicia eye each other nervously.

Charlie: Well. That sounds good. Fine with me. You guys ready to go?

Robbie: Yes. Yes I am.

They group of 4 exits.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's Room- night

Kirby is getting ready for the dance. She looks very pretty. She is wearing a black dress and her hair is tied up. A knock at the door and Meghan Reed enters.

Meghan: Hi honey.

Kirby: Hi.

Meghan looks at her daughter. Kirby sits on the bed. Her mother sits down next to her.

Meghan: You know. This is the first dance that your father and I went to.

Kirby: (uninterested) Cool.

Meghan looks at her daughter and could tell something is bothering her.

Meghan: (concerned) What's wrong honey? Did something happen?

Kirby: I'm sure you don't want to hear it.

Meghan: Kirby. You can tell me anything.

Kirby: Sure you want to hear?

Meghan: Out with it.

Kirby: I don't like Bill.

Meghan takes the news like she's been stabbed in the chest.

Meghan: Kirby.

Kirby: Mom. I mean how could you do that to dad?

Meghan: Honey. I loved your dad. He's gone. We need to move on. You need to move on.

Kirby breaks out into tears.

Kirby: But this soon mom?

Meghan: Kirby. Nobody is going to take your father's place. Meeting another guy could be good for us.

Kirby: HOW COULD YOU SAY YOUR DOING THIS FOR ME?YOUR DOING THIS FOR YOU.

Meghan: Kirby. Calm down.

Kirby Calm Down? Calm down? HOW COULD I CALM DOWN? I lost my father and my mother is betraying him. Betraying me.

This hurts Meghan. She sighs and goes to comfort her daughter. Kirby backs off and lays on her bed continuing calmly.

Meghan: Honey. Please look at me.

Kirby looks at her mother. Tears filling her eyes.

Meghan: Your father wanted this. Before he died.

Kirby: Your lying.

Meghan: Honey. I wouldn't lie to you. He told me he wanted a father to be in your life. One that loves you like he did.

Kirby: And you really think Bill would accept me?

Meghan: Yes. Because he wants a mother figure for Joshua.

Meghan looks at her daughter who is still very upset.

Meghan: Don't move. I'll be right back.

Meghan leaves the room and comes back about thirty seconds later.

Meghan: Honey. Your father left you something.

Kirby looks up at her mother. Her mother hands her a piece of paper.

Kirby: What is it?

Meghan: A note from your father. If you think I was lying read it yourself.

Kirby grabs the note from her mother. As she is reading it she quickly goes into tears.

Kirby reads it and drops the note. Meghan comes over and sits next to her. Kirby quickly puts her arms around her mother and begins crying hysterically as her mother holds her.

Kirby: (crying) I'm so sorry Mama. I just miss him so much.

Meghan: It's okay honey. I miss him too. But we need to be strong. He wants ut be happy. It's almost time for the dance. You don't want to look like this do you?

Kirby stops crying completely. Then let's out a small smile.

Kirby: I'm sorry about yelling at you.

Meghan: It's okay.

Kirby: Can I still go to the dance?

Meghan: Of course. All your make up has run from you crying so much. Go wash your face and I'll help you get ready.

Kirby: Okay. Thanks a lot mommy.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night

Jill is wearing her favorite blue dress. She is putting on perfume and is getting ready to go to the dance. She hears yelling downstairs and her parents fighting. She slowly sneaks downstairs to an area where her parents can't see her. She listen closely.

Dave: We need to talk to her. She has a right to know.

Kate: Now's not the time.

Dave: We can't let it be such a shock to her. We need to tell her.

Kate: She's been through so much. She's lost many people close to her.

Dave: We won't tell her tonight but we are going to tell her soon.

Kate: It's going to scare her. She's just a child. She is very fragile.

Dave: I know and I love her dearly. That's why we are going to deal with it as soon as possible. The longer we wait. The more scared she'll be.

Jill seems shocked and confused. She slowly goes upstairs then comes back downstairs loudly to make sure her parents hear her.

Dave: Shh. Here she comes.

Kate and Dave continue what they were doing. Jill looks at her her parents suspicious.

Jill: Everything okay?

Kate: Yes. Absolutely. You look gorgeous.

Dave: So. Whose the lucky guy tonight?

Jill: Steve. Dad please be nice to him.

Dave: I will.

Jill: Really?

Dave: Of course. Steve is the one person that could actually beat me up.

Dave walks over and gives her daughter a hug then kisses her on the forehead.

Kate: What time will you be home?

Jill: Oh yes. Everybody's sleeping over at Robbie's. Can I go?

Jill looks at her mom with sincerity hoping she says yes.

Kate: Jill. I don't know. I mean your fifteen.

Jill: But I promise to behave and stay out of trouble.

Kate looks over at Dave who walks over.

Dave: Are all your friends going?

Jill: Yes.

Kate: Will his parents be around?

Jill: No.

Kate and Dave look at each other nervously.

Dave: Will there be alcohol?

Jill doesn't even answer. Knowing exactly what they were going to say.

Kate: Sounds like fun honey.

Jill: Thanks so much.

Kate: Couple things though. You are going to call me when you get to the dance. Your going to call me when your going to get to Robbie's. Your not going to go anywhere but to Robbie's. Understand?

Jill: (happy) Yes.

A knock at the door. Dave goes to open it and Steve Rivette enters. He is wearing a white Tux and is looking very handsome. He walks over to Jill and hugs her.

Kate: Steve. You look so handsome.

Dave: Are you staying at Robbie's too?

Steve: Yes I am.

Dave: By the way. Pretty soon you get your license. Right?

Steve: Yes. I have been meaning to stop by your sales place and look at some cars.

Dave: Do you want new or old?

Steve: New.

Dave: manual or auto?

Steve: Definitely auto.

Dave: Alright I'll keep an eye out.

Steve: Thanks sir. Thanks a lot.

Jill: Come on Steve. We have to be at Kirby's.

Jill gives her parents one last kiss and her and Steve exit. Kate watches them leave and starts crying. Dave walks over to comfort her.

Dave: I think it was a good idea. She needs some fun in her life right now. We can't bring it down with this terrible news.

Kate: How? How do we tell her she has leukemia? She'll be so scared. What did she do deserve all this?

Dave: Honey. That's why need to tell her. She is having a better chance of living the sooner we tell her. By the way. Did you talk to Sidney?

Kate: Yes. She said she's going to get tested right away.

Dave: Did you tell her how much losing a bone marrow hurts?

Kate: Yes. She said it does not hurt as much as losing a cousin.

Dave: Okay. We'll let her have her fun tonight. However, tomorrow we're going to talk to her. We're going to tell her there's nothing to be scared of and that we won't let anything happen to her.

Kate: Agreed.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Living room- night

Kirby now feeling much better is waiting along with Meghan, Trevor, Matt and Jessica. Jill and Steve are the only ones they are waiting on.

Matt: Where are they?

Kirby: Relax. Jill is always late. Her parents are very protective of her.

Trevor: Matt. Relax we have all night.

Matt looks at Jessica who is getting annoyed at him.

Matt: I just want to get there and dance with Jessica.

Jessica: That's actually kind of sweet.

Trevor: Now Matt. You have to promise not to rape her when we get to Robbie's.

Jessica: Ha.

Kirby: More importantly. You have to be nice to Jill and Charlie.

Matt: I remember. I will hold up my end of the deal.

A knock at the door. Kirby opens it up and Steve and Jill walk inside. Jill seems to be under the weather.

Kirby: Hey guys.

Steve: Hey.

Jill: Hi.

As Jill is talking her nose starts bleeding.

Matt: You guys are worried about me when Steve hit her.

Steve: What are you talking about?

Kirby: Jill. Your nose is bleeding.

Meghan: Kirby get her some tissues. Jill sweetie take a seat on the couch.

Jill does as she's told and goes and takes a seat. Steve and the others look on concerned.

Kirby returns with some tissues/ She hands them to Jill.

Steve: Squeeze your nose. That's the only way it's going to stop.

Jill: Let's start walking. It will stop by the time we get there.

Kirby: We'll wait. Steve and Jessica can I see you for a minute.

Kirby Steve and Jessica go into the kitchen. Kirby looks at Steve.

Kirby: A nose bleed?

Steve: I didn't hit her.

Kirby: Steve noses don't bleed for nothing.

Jessica: Are you saying Steve's lying.

Kirby: I'm saying she might be sick.

Steve: Maybe. I should take her home.

Kirby: No. She wants to go do this dance. We'll talk to the rest of the gang. We need to keep an eye on her. However if she has another nose bleed we are leaving.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Gym- Night

Charlie and Olivia are dancing. Next to them are the pairs of Alicia and Robbie and the unlikely pair of Jenny and Brian. After the song is over they all go to the table and take a seat.

Charlie: I need a break I'm tired.

Olivia: (annoyed) You do realize that was only three songs?

Charlie: I no. I'm still tired.

Robbie: I'll dance with you Olivia if you want. If it's okay with Alicia.

Alicia: Go ahead honey.

Robbie and Olivia go to the dance floor. Alicia takes a seat next to Charlie.

Alicia: Did Kirby talk to you?

Charlie: About Jill?

Alicia nods.

Charlie: Yes. I have kind of been avoiding them.

Alicia: What? Why?

Charlie: I don't like Jessica's date. I can't believe the asshole she's going with.

Alicia: Well she is going with him for you.

Charlie: I know. It still doesn't make me feel any better though. Boy we are all stupid if we think he's going to stop for this one reason.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- gymnasium- night

Steve and Jill are dancing. Jill seems to be better then she was before. Her nose has cleared up and she still looks beautiful.

Jill: I'm having such a great time.

Steve: Me too. Me too.

Jill: I'm glad you still wanted to go with me after that nose bleed. I must have looked very ugly.

Steve: Jill on your ugliest day. You still look like the most beautiful girl in Woodsboro High.

Jill: (angry) Are you saying that some days I look ugly?

Steve: (Panicking) No. What I meant was.

Jill laughs.

Jill: I was just kidding around.

Steve: So are you aloud to sleep at Robbie's?

Jill: Yes. Yes I am. It's weird though.

Steve: What's weird?

Jill: I heard my mom and dad talking. They were talking about whether or not to tell me something.

Steve: Do you know what that something is?

Jill: No. I want to find out though.

Steve: Well whatever it is. I'm sure they have there reasons to tell you or not tell you.

Jill: Can I ask you something?

Steve: Shoot.

Jill: Do you regret going after me?

Steve: Jill. There's one thing I regret that day. You want to know what it is?

Jill: What?

Steve: That Brad died instead of me.

Jill looks at Steve shocked. She looks into Steve's eyes and could tell he was not lying. As they stop slow dancing. Somebody taps Steve on the shoulder. He turns around and it's Kirby. Kirby walks over and hugs Jill.

Kirby: I wanted to know If I could dance with your big storng handsome man.

Jill: Sure. Where is he?

Jill and Kirby share a laugh. Steve gives them both a smirk.

Kirby: (to Jill) Why don't you go and talk to Trevor.

Jill: Okay.

Jill walks over to the table where Trevor is.

Jill: Having a good time?

Trevor: The best.

Jill: Kirby's a good dancer.

Trevor: So if you don't mind me asking. Why is that you guys have such a good bond. Kirby said that your guys friendship of nine is a special bond.

Jill: We all look out for each other. We take care of each other. In most cases when one of us is in trouble we help each other.

Trevor: By the way. It's kind of cool that your Sidney Prescott's cousin. Your related to what made this little town so famous.

Jill: Yes. But I'd rather be my own person. Not Sidney's cousin.

Trevor: Totally understandable.

Jill: Are you sleeping at Robbie's?

Trevor: Yes. Most likely.

Jill: That's good.

Trevor: I was just wondering are you and Steve together?

Jill looks at Kirby. Then plays it off.

Jill: Are you and Kirby together?

Trevor: No. I don't think so atleast.

Jill: Then why ask that?

Trevor: Well. I saw them hugging each other the other day.

Jill:Really? Are you mad?

Trevor: No.

Jill: Why?

Trevor: Because why would Steve want Kirby when he could have you.

Jill turns around shocked and smiles at Trevor. Trevor winks at her back.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- Night

Jessica and Matt Richards are in the hallway. Jessica is acutally happy to be around him.

Jessica: I never new you could dance.

Matt: There's a lot about me you don't know.

Jessica: I saw a side of you today I've never seen before. You are being nice to everybody.

Matt: The only two people I ever hated were Jill and Charlie.

Jessica: Let's not talk about that.

Matt: Your right. No. I'm sorry. I have to get this off my chest.

Jessica: Get what of your chest?

Matt: I know for a fact I hold grudges.

Jessica: (sarcastic) Do you? I never new that.

Matt: Listen. I have been angry with this for about ten years.

Jessica: You;ve been walking around angry for ten years?

Matt hesitates but nods.

Matt: See I made a promise to myself that I would make Jill's and Charlie's life hell for what they did.

Jessica: You do realize that the reason you hate them is silly right?

Matt: Yes. I know that now. And I have to be honest with you. I hated them because they had something I have never had.

Jessica: What?

Matt: A friend. I think Trevor is my first.

Jessica: Well. Now you have two. It's getting late. We're going to be headed to Robbie's soon. Let's go back inside.

Matt: I don't think I'm going to go to Robbie's.

Jessica: What? Why?

Matt: I think everybody would be happier if I wasn't there.

Jessica: Not me. That's for sure.

Matt: Alright maybe I will go.

Jessica puts a smile on her face as Her and Matt head back inside.


	7. Episode 4 A long battle ahead

Fade in

INT. Mercer residence- night

Looking at the door knob on Robbie's front door. You could see the knob turn and the door opens. First Robbie and Alicia walk in followed by everybody else.

Robbie: Okay guys three rules.

Everybody turns and looks at Robbie.

Robbie: Okay. Nobody else can come here only the people that are here right now.

Do not break anything. Do not tell your parents that there is alcohol. Now let's have some fun.

Jill walks over and takes a seat on the couch. She doesn't look good and looks like she's about to be sick. Steve comes over and sits next to her.

Steve: I figured you and I could team in beer pong.

Jill thinks about it. She wants to play byt knows she'll throw up.

Jill: I want to play but I'll be grounded if I'm caught drinking.

Steve: Well. I just got you back wouldn't want that.

Steve gives Jill a smile and heads towards the kitchen. There he meets up with Matt and Trevor Sheldon.

Steve: Did you and Jessica have a good time?

Matt: The best. I think she really likes me.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Bathroom- night

Kirby and Jessica are in the bathroom. They are changing out of their dresses and into regular clothing.

Jessica: I think I really like him.

Kirby: (shocked) What?

Jessica nods her head.

Jessica: I know. I kind of fell in love with him.

Kirby: That's kind of weird. Are you sure of it?

Jessica: Not really. Enough about me. What about you?

Kirby: What are you talking about?

Jessica: Well right now your involved in a bit of a love triangle.

Kirby: What do you mean?

Jessica: Are you serious? You don't see it? Trevor has the hots for you. Steve has the hots for you.

Kirby: Steve does not have the hots for me. He likes Jill.

Jessica: Okay honey. Keep saying that. I think you should talk to Steve.

The two exit the bathroom and walk in different directions. Kirby looks around the living room. He sees Steve and Charlie playing video games. Alicia and Olivia talking. Then sees Jill sitting on the couch by herself. She goes over and takes a seat next to her best friend.

Jill: Hi.

Kirby: Hey. Jill there was something I wanted to ask you.

Jill: you could ask me anything.

Kirby: You and Steve. Is there anything going on between the two of you?

Jill sits up puzzled.

Jill: What do you mean?

Kirby: Do you have feelings for him besides being friends.\?

Jill: Is this off the record?

Kirby: It's between you and me. Nobody ever has to know.

Jill: Yes. I've had feelings for him forever. I had feelings for him while he was dating Jessica.

Kirby: Oh okay.

Jill puts her head back on the couch like it were a pillow. Kirby notices Jill isn't feeling well.

Kirby: You okay. Your not yourself tonight?

Jill: Just tired I guess. Can you get me some water?

Kirby: (smiles) Sure.

Kirby walks away and as she does she tabs Steve on the shoulder. She gives Steve a follow me gesture.

Steve: (to Charlie) I'll be right back.

Steve gets up and follows Kirby.

Steve: Yes?

Kirby: I think Jill's sick.

Steve: What do you mean?

Kirby: Haven't you noticed she hasn't moved an inch since we've been here.

Steve: She had a big day. She was probably just tired.

Kirby: Steve. Don't you remember her bloody nose. People don't get bloody noses for nothing.

Steve: What are you saying.

Kirby: I have no idea. We need to go in and talk to her you and I.

Kirby grabs the water and goes back into the room with Steve.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Robbie's room night

Jessica and Matt are sitting in Robbie's room watching a movie.

They seem to have gotten very comfortable with one another.

Jessica: I'm kind of hungry.

Matt: There's a McDonalds right down the street.

Jessica: No. I want to continue watching the movie.

Matt: Ill run downstairs and make some popcorn.

Jessica: That's okay. I wasn't really that hungry.

Matt looks at her confused.

Jessica: I'm surprised you didn't pick up on what I said.

Matt: Well I did. However I didn't want to ruin the night in case I was wrong. Wouldn't want to be locked up for rape. Why did you want to do it?

Jessica: Yes.

Matt: I don't have a condom.

Jessica: That's okay. One time can't hurt.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- living room- night

Kirby and Steve are talking to Jill. She keeps telling them they are all right.

Steve: Jill. There might be something wrong with you.

Jill: Steve I'm fine.

Kirby: Jill please.

Jill looks at her friends when their faces go sour. She realizes she's having another nose bleed.

Kirby: Grab her some tissues.

Steve runs to another room and returns about 10 seconds later.

Steve: That's it. We are going to stop your nose bleed and then we are taking you to the hospital.

Steve puts a tissue to Jill's nose trying to stop it while Kirby holds Jill's hand.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Robbie's parents room- night

Olivia and Charlie are making out on the bed.

Olivia: Charlie I love you so much.

Charlie: Me too. Me too.

She begins to on button his jeans.

Olivia: I'm going to suck your cock.

Charlie: Kirby. I love you so much.

Olivia stops at this. She stands up and slaps Charlie as hard as she could across the face.

Charlie looks at her in shock.

Charlie: What was that for?

Olivia: You called me Kirby.

Charlie: No I didn't.

Olivia: Yes you did.

Charlie looks at her and knows she's not lying.

Jenny Randall and Brian walk into the room.

Brian: What are you guys doing?

Jenny: From the looks atleast rounding second base.

Charlie: What?

Brian: Steve needs everybody in the living room. It's an emergency.

Charlie puts his jeans on and hurriedly walks out the door.

Everybody is standing in the kitchen while Steve stands by the front door. Behind him Kirby has Jill wrapped in a big heavy jacket with a winter coat on.

Steve: Ill give you guys a call. I'm sure she's fine. Just probably a fever or something. If you guys need me call my cell.

Jessica: Bye Jill feel better.

Jessica walks over and gives her friend a strong hug.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jill's room- night

Kirby is sitting next to Jill. She's holding Jill's hand.

Jill: I'm sorry I ruined your night.

Kirby: If I'm with you. My night's not ruined.

Jill gives Kirby a smile.

Jill: Hey Kirby. Why did you ask me what you did earlier?

Kirby: No reason.

Jill smiles.

Jill: Your lying. You could tell me anything.

Kirby: Well some people think Steve likes me.

Jill: So I'm not the only one.

Kirby: I don't think it's true though.

Jill: Eventually you have to accept reality. Speaking of which. Where is Steve?

Kirby: He went to talk to the doctor.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital- hallway- night.

Steve is talking to Jill's doctor. We cannot see what is being said. Steve seems to be getting mad. The doctor says something to him and Steve's face goes sour. He stands in shock as tears begin falling from his face. He starts punching the wall and finally falls down to the floor.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hospital- Jill's room- night

Jill is now asleep in her bed as is Kirby who is resting her head on Jill's stomach. Steve comes in tears still in his eyes. He notices Jill is sleeping. He goes over and gives Jill a kiss.

He then looks down at Kirby. He wants to talk to Kirby.

Steve: Kirby honey.

Steve starts shaking her trying to get her to wake up. After about 5 seconds she's awake.

Kirby: Can we take her home yet?

Steve: No.

Kirby notices tears in Steve's eyes.

Steve: We need to talk in the hall. You and I.

Steve and Kirby leave. Jill's eyes shoot open revealing she was awake.

Steve is trying to tell Kirby but does not know how to tell her.

Steve: Kirby. Jill is very sick.

Kirby sees tears to start falling from Steve's eyes.

Kirby is nearly in tears. Kirby could tell something is wrong but does not want to accept it.

Kirby: She's fine! We brought her to the doctor so she could have a check up.

Steve: I wish that were true.

Kirby: Steve! Please! Your scaring me!

Steve: I Know! And I'm scared! I'm very scared. Jill has leukemia.

Kirby: NO!

Kirby breaks out into tears she is crying hysterically crying harder then when she lost her dad. Steve goes and comforts her.

Steve: Kirby look at me. She's going to be fine. I promise you she's going to be fine.

Kirby can't control it and she lunges at Steve and starts crying hysterically in his arms.

Steve: Don't worry. Everything's going to be okay.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- kitchen- morning.

It is early morning. Steve walks through the front door of Robbie's house and sees everybody sleeping in the living room. The house is a mess. Steve slowly walks over to the kitchen and begins getting stuff ready to make the gang some breakfast. As he grabs sme eggs. He's startled to see Charlie standing behind him.

Steve: (weakly) Hey Charlie.

Charlie: How's Jill.

Steve's face tells it all.

Charlie: She's okay right?

Steve: Charlie. Let's wait for everybody to wake up.

Charlie: Okay.

Charlie walks back into the living room while Steve continues preparing for breakfast. Charlie looks down at everybody. He wants to know so badly.

Charlie: (panicking) FIRE!

Steve turns around as everybody wakes up because of Charlie's scream. Steve looks at Charlie annoyed as does everybody else.

Olivia: Charlie? What the hell?

Charlie doesn't respond but points at Steve.

Jessica: Oh there back.

Steve: No just me.

Alicia: How's Jill?

Steve: Guys. I think you better all have a seat.

Everybody takes a seat except for Steve Charlie and Trevor.

Steve: Guys. I don't know how to tell you this. Jill is very sick. Very very sick.

Everybody looks like they are about to be sick.

Jessica: What do you mean?

Steve: I'm not going ot to specifics. However we just need to support her as much as possible. She needs us more then ever.

Jessica: Oh my god!

Alicia: Where's Kirby?

Steve: Kirby stayed with her. By the way. Not one of you tell Jill how sick she is. Okay?

Everybody nods.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Hosipital- Jill's room- morning

Jill is asleep in bed. Kirby is sitting next to her as are both of her parents. They told Kirby that they new Jill was sick.

Kirby: I can't believe you two didn't tell her.

Kate: Kirby. We were going to tell her.

Dave: They weren't completely sure what it was until last night.

Kirby: But you two let her go to the dance?

Kate: We thought we were doing the right thing.

Dave: We were going to tell her today. She was really looking forward to this dance. These past two years have been very tough on her. I wanted her to have some fun before she had to go through something terrible like this. She has to have chemo therapy.

Kirby looks down at her friend wanting to break out into tears. Kate notices this.

Kate: Kirby. You've been here all night. Why don't you go home and get some sleep. Jill will be here later.

Kirby: No. I kind of want to stay.

Out of nowhere Meghan Reed enters the room.

Meghan: How is she?

Kirby turns around to see her mother.

Kirby: Oh my god. Mom. I'm sorry. I should have called you to tell you where I was.

Kirby then looks at her mother confused.

Kirby: (confused) How did you know where I was?

Meghan: Kate called me and asked me to come get you. She said you could use a break.

Kirby gives Kate an evil look who is looking at Jill.

Meghan: Come on honey. Let's get you home.

Kirby gets up and leaves the room.

Meghan: How's she doing?

Kate: She's very sick. I don't know how to tell her.

Meghan: It's one of the hardest parts about being a mom. We can protect our children from psychos but when it comes to sickness we are so powerless. Let me know if there's anything you need.

Kate: Thank you.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Living room- morning.

Robbie's hosue is all cleaned up and it seems to be empty. Alicia, Steve and Robbie seem to be the only ones that are there.

Robbie: This stinks. This really stinks.

Alicia: I know. Leukemia. Jill has a rough road ahead of her.

Robbie: I meant Mom's new carpet is ruined.

Alicia gives Robbie an evil look.

Alicia: Would you be like this if this was me?

Robbie: Look. Even Steve is not tense. Look at him over there sleeping like a baby.

The two of them look at their friend who is on the couch sleeping.

Alicia: He was at the hospital all night with Jill. He didn't sleep at all night so he was really tired.

Robbie: By the way. I stepped down as cinema club president.

Alicia: What? Why?

Robbie: Now I can concentrate on other things. Like us.

Alicia smiles and gives Robbie a kiss.

Alicia: We should go visit Jill soon.

Cut to

EXT- Reed residence- Drive way- noonish.

Meghan and Kirby have pulled up the driveway. Meghan is concerned with her daughter who hasn't said anything in the entire ride home.

Meghan: I want you to go straight to bed.

Kirby: Okay.

Meghan: Do you want to talk about it?

Kirby: Talk about what?

Meghan: You haven't been yourself lately.

Kirby: Mom. It's just a lot is going on. This is just one giant nightmare.

Meghan: Honey. I understand but sometimes things like that happen.

Kirby is very frustrated by her mom's tone.

Kirby: But mom. Why does it seem like it always happens to Jill? It was Jill's brother who died. It was Jill who Nick was after. It was Jill who Brad was closest to. It's Jill who's sick. It's Jill whose mother is a psycho.

Meghan: Honey. Kate tries her best.

Kirby: But mom. You didn't see what was up with her. You should have seen her today at the hospital. She new Jill was sick but didn't do anything.

Meghan looks at her duaghter and could tell she is very upset.

Meghan: Honey. I understand. But that's life. Personally if it were you that was sick you wouldn't have been going to that dance. You would have been in the hospital getting better. However, Kate and Dave are her parents and they decide what they think's best for her.

Kirby: (frustrated)But mom. I have to do something.

Meghan: You want to help Jill? Tell all your friends to get tested. Honey I don't want to scare you but Jill may need a bone marrow transplant.

Kirby looks like she's about to be sick.

Meghan: She's going to have a rough ride ahead of her. She's going to have a lot of chemotherapy. You need to support her in anyway you can. All of your friends.

Meghan smiles at her daughter. Kirby looks up at her mother confused.

Kirby: Mom? How do you know so much about this?

Meghan: I'll tell you bit must be swore to secrecy.

Kirby: Okay.

Meghan: About 15 years ago when I was still a nurse. I had just gotten back from maternity leave with you a baby came in. This baby was very sick. Nobody new what was wrong with him.

Kirby looks sad.

Kirby: That's terrible.

Meghan: Well. Doctors kept trying and trying to figure out what was wrong with him but nothing was working. Finally I found out that the boy's mother was a friend of mine from when I was younger. We went to the cafeteria for coffee. We were talking about her son's condition when a doctor heard us talking.

Kirby: What did he say?

Meghan: He asked us if it was okay to go see this boy. Quickly we were both running out of hope and were willing to try anything so we agreed. The doctor went and took a look at the kid and quickly realized he had Kawasaki disease.

Kirby: What's Kawasaki disease?

Meghan: It's something very bad. Since nobody new what it was by the time we started treating him for it it effected his heart and his motor skills.

Kirby: Well. I'm glad this boy is okay mom. However, what does this have to do with Jill and you knowing a lot about leukemia.

Meghan: Well. I wanted to talk to this doctor and asked him how he new what this boy was sick with. However I learned that he died of cancer. Ever since then I have spent countless hours researching cancer including leukemia.

Kirby is shocked and proud of her mother.

Kirby: Wow mom. That's actually really great. Do you know this boy that survived? He's a miracle baby.

Meghan: Yes honey. Yes he is. I know him. I talk to him almost every day. You know him too.

Kirby: I do?

Meghan: Honey. Steve is the miracle baby.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: That's why you two were always so close.

Kirby looks at her mother in shock.

Meghan: That's why you shouldn't make fun of him. All the things you and your friends make fun of him for are not his fault. He has a lot harder time doing everything we do because his motor skills were majorly effected.

Kirby: Oh my god. I had no idea. Why didn't he ever tell me.

Meghan: You should talk to him about that yourself.

Kirby: So wait a minute. Steve is really good at football. How much better would he be if he didn't have this disease?

Meghan: Better. A lot better.

Kirby: Wow. I had no idea.

Meghan: Now. It's bedtime.

Kirby and Meghan get out of the car and head back inside.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- Jessica's room- afternoon

Jessica and Matt are talking in Jessica's room.

Matt: Jessica.

Jessica: Yes?

Matt: I'm sorry about Jill. Really sorry.

Tears begin to fall down Jessica's face.

Jessica: Thanks.

Matt: I had a really good time at the dance.

Jessica: Me too. Me too.

Matt: I'm going to head on home.

Matt begins to walk out but Jessica runs over after him.

Jessica: If you see me in the hallway you can say hello.

Matt: Okay will do. By the way I won't tell anyone what we did.

Jessica: It will be our little secret. By the way look out for Jill and Charlie in that class. I mean Jill's been through a lot and people thinks Charlie is…. Weird…. But he really is a nice guy.

Matt: You have my promise. I will look out for them. By the way. I'm glad I told you. You really helped me out.

Jessica: Really?

Matt: I'm joining the football team.

Jessica: That's great.

Matt: Yes. Hoepfully I can help the team with my anger.

Matt gives Jessica a wink and walks out of the room.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jill's room- night

Jill is laying in her bed. She does not know how sick she is because nobody has told her. Just her and Charlie are in there.

Jill: Where is everybody.

Charlie: They wanted you to get your rest.

Jill: Thank you for staying.

Charlie: Your welcome.

Jill: Do you know what's wrong with me?

Charlie looks down at Jill but does not want to tell her how sick she is.

Charlie: Yes. I'm so soryy.

Jill looks up at Charlie and can tell he is scared.

Jill: Charlie. Nobody has told me anything. I WANT THE TRUTH! How sick am I?

Charlie: Jill. You have….. Cancer…..

Jill looks at Charlie shocked.

Jill: Who else knows?

Charlie: Everybody.

Jill: I have eben here for almost 24 hours why hasn't anybody told me?

Charlie: Well. Steve and Kirby were the first two to find out. Then the rest of us tore it out of them.

Jill: Kirby was by my beside all day. She kept saying I was fine. Why would she say I was fine?

Charlie: I don't know Jill. However I'm here for you. I'll do anything for you.

Tears begin falling down Jill's eyes.

Jill: Thanks. Charlie. I really appreciate it.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Doctor Rogers office-night

Doctor Rogers late 60s is speaking with his assistant doctor Preston early 40s. They are discussing Jill's chemotherapy treatment. Rogers runs the hospital and is Preston's boss.

Rogers: Jill Roberts.

Preston: We are going to start chemotherapy treatment.

Rogers: Is that all?

Preston: I think we could go really high on the chemo dosage.

Rogers looks at him with anger.

Rogers: Do not recommend that to her parents.

Preston: Look. Bone Marrow transplants could be very dangerous.

Rogers: Listen. We will discuss this more as she she reacts to the treatment.

Preston: Fine.

Cut to

EXT- Woodsboro airport- night

Kate Roberts is sitting in her car. She is waiting for somebody. After about 5 seconds she waves and the car door opens.

Kate: How was your flight?

We now see Sidney Prescott sitting in the front seat.

Sidney:L Good. How's Jill?


	8. Episode 5 An Unlikely relationship

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- Locker room- night

Trevor, Steve and Matt are in the locker room. They had just gotten done with football practice. They all seem to be very excited.

Steve: Have you guys seen the newspapers lately?

Trevor looks at his friend confused.

Trevor: Why what's up?

Steve: I'm listed as the best quarterback in the state. (to Trevor) Your listed as the best wide receiver in the state. Matt. Your listed as the best middle linebacker in the state.

The 3 guys give each other pounds.

Matt: I never thought how much I'd love football.

Steve: I'm glad your both here. I think we will beat Low Point high school this year.

Trevor: Low Point? Isn't that school coached by legendary coach Chris Olsen?

Steve: The same.

Matt: Is he good?

Trevor: Very good coach.

Steve: Also his 4 boys are on the team this year. His senior boy is the starting quarterback so I'm sure we'll get a visit sometime this year from them.

Matt: We'll beat them.

Steve looks at Matt and is very positive.

Steve: With you leading ouyr defense. We are going to be unstoppable.

The 3 guys get excited and give each other another pound. Trevor finishes getting dressed and looks at his watch.

Trevor: Sorry guys. I'm taking Kirby for ice cream. I'll see you guys tomorrow.

Trevor leaves.

Steve: Speaking of girls. How's Jessica treating you?

Matt: Good. Good. We've gotten very close.

Steve looks down kind of jealous. Matt notices this.

Matt: Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it.

Steve: It's okay. I have to be honest. When I first found out you were going with Jessica to the Welcome Back Dance I hit the roof.

Steve says with a bit of guilt. However, Matt totally understands.

Matt: Don't worry I understand.

Steve: However. You seem to make her happy. That's what counts right.

Matt puts a big smile on his face.

Matt: Yes. That's what important.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jill's room- night

Jill is in her room with Sidney. Jill has just gotten out of Chemo therapy treatments. Her parents are talking to the doctor. Jill is very weak and Sidney is playing with Jill's hair.

Jill: Where's my mom and dad?

Sidney: Talking to the doctor.

Jill: Can I go home soon?

Sidney looks down at her baby cousin and really wished she could say yes.

Sidney: Not right now. But soon. We need to get all the cancer out of you.

Jill looks like she's about to be sick.

Jill: Why can't I just die right now.

Sidney: Hey. Don't say that. There'd be a lot of sad people if something happened to you. I would be very upset.

Jill: This chemo is very painful.

Sidney: I know honey. But it's the only way you could get better.

A knock at the door. Jill and Sidney both turn their heads to see Jessica waiting by the door. Sidney looks down at Jill. Jill gives a nod. Sidney gives Jessica come in gesture and Jessica comes in.

Jessica: How's my sister doing?

Jill: I'm sick.

Sidney looks down at her cousin again.

Sidney: I'll give you two a few minutes. But then it's bed time for you little lady.

Jill: (sarcastic) Oh how exciting.

Sidney exits and Jessica walks over to the bed. She hates seeing her friend in the condition she's in.

Jill: What are you doing here?

Jessica: I have some pictures. Of the dance.

Jill: Oh god. I must look horrible. Do I look ugly?

Jessica: See for yourself.

Jessica gives Jill some pictures. Jill starts going through them.

Jessica: You were having such a good time. You looked beautiful.

Jill: And look at me now.

Jessica grabs Jessica's hand and holds it.

Jessica: Jill. There's something I wanted to talk about.

Jill: Okay. Just you and me? Or Everybody?

Jessica: Just you and me.

Jill: Okay. What's up?

Jessica: I actually had a real great time with Matt at the dance.

Jill gives Jessica a surprised and puzzled look.

Jill: That's good…. I guess.

Jessica: He asked me to be his girlfriend.

Jill: WHAT!

Jessica: Yes.

Jill: What did you say?

Jessica: I told him I'd get back to him. I wanted to talk to you about it.

Jill: Jessica I don't think that's such a good idea. Matt Richards is a prick.

Jessica: He said he would apologize to you.

Jill: Jessica. I don't think it's a good idea. I don't think the rest of the crew would like it.

Jessica looks down at her feet. Jill sees surprised how upset she is.

Jill: Do you really like him?

Jessica: Jill. I'm sorry. I originally did it to protect you. I never thought I'd fall in love with him.

Jill: Okay. But I have to talk to him alone before I can give you a decision.

Jessica gets up all excited. She gives Jill a kiss on the cheek and runs out the door. Jill looks on shocked. She had a glass of water next to her. She takes it and throws it at the wall in frustration. Hearing the damage Sidney quickly runs back into the room.

Sidney: Everything okay in here? I heard a loud noise.

Jill: Yes. Everything just so darn dandy.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is sitting on her bed. There's a knock at the door.

Kirby: Come in Steve.

Kirby was obviously expecting her friend. Steve opens the door and comes in and walks over to the edge of her bed taking a seat next to her.

Steve: What's up.

Kirby: I was talking to mom the other day. She told me something.

Steve: Care to tell me what it is?

Kirby feels bad about how she would always make fun of Steve.

Kirby: I guess I should start by saying sorry.

Steve looks at her confused.

Steve: For?

Kirby: For how I always treated you. Made fun of you. Called you stupid. Would always tease you about being in special education.

Steve: Well. Apology accepted.

Kirby: I never new your mom and my mom were close. I never new about you being sick. I never new you almost died.

Steve gives Kirby a smile.

Steve: It happened years ago Kirby. I've moved on.

Kirby: Yes. I totally understand that but how come you never told me this. I was talking to Jill she had no idea either. Does anybody know?

Steve: You do. Your mom does. It's not something I really like to talk about. If anything it's an excuse.

Kirby looks at her friend shocked.

Kirby: What? An excuse? You almost died because of a disease you had when you were a baby. That disease effects you in a lot of different things. MOM TOLD ME YOU WOULD BE AN EVEN BETTER QUARTERBACK THEN YOU ARE NOW!

Kirby realizes she said that a little to loud and is quite embarrassed.

Steve: Well. Stuff happens. I try not to let it effect me.

Kirby: But see the thing is how? How could you not let something like that effect your life.

Steve: Because I'm better then that. Plus it has to do with my reputation. A lot of people look up to me. You guys depend on me to protect you. How would you guys look at me if you realize. I do get sick. I have more trouble at things then all of you.

Kirby: Whatever. Thanks for coming by.

Steve: Your welcome.

A knock at the door. The door opens and Meghan reed is behind it.

Meghan: Kirby dinner's ready.

Kirby: Okay. Bill and Joshua are here.

Meghan notices Steve.

Meghan: Steve. Your staying for dinner.

Steve: Well. Thank you Mrs. Reed.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Preston's office- night

Preston is sitting in his office talking to Kate Roberts.

Preston: Are we having any luck with finding a match for a bone marrow transplant?

Kate: Well right now her family relatives are me, her father and her cousin Sidney.

Preston: We could try something else.

Kate: What do you have in mind?

Preston: We could increase the chemo dosage.

Kate looks at the doctor with concern on her face.

Kate: She's already doing a lot. She's only 15 I don't want her to go through more.

Preston: Unfortunately she needs either a bone marrow transplant or we have to increase the chemo therapy dosage.

Kate starts to tear up.

Kate: What do you recommend doctor?

Preston: I recommend a higher thing of chemo dosage.

Kate: Okay. Let's do that.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- night

Robbie and Olivia are sitting in Olivia's living room. Robbie is showing Olivia stuff about movies.

Robbie: Okay if you want to be more connected to Charlie you have to learn about movies.

Olivia stands there really not wanting to take part of what is going on. She's going along with it anyway.

Olivia: Okay.

Robbie: As everybody already knows Charlie loves movies.

Olivia: Duh.

Robbie: Well we need to teach you about movies.

Olivia: I know about Stab.

Robbie: That's different. Today I brought you one of Charlie's favorites. Psycho Killer. A Wes Craven classic. A Nightmare on Elm Street.

Olivia: Is that the killer with the hockey mask?

Robbie: NO! That's Jason Voorhies. He's the one with the knifes as fingers.

Olivia: Oh. Okay. Put it on.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Mall- shoe store- night

Alicia and Charlie are shopping at the mall. Like Robbie was doing with Olivia, Alicia is doing the exact same thing with Charlie.

Alicia: Okay Charlie. You should know that Olivia's favorite thing to do is shop.

Charlie: I like to shop.

Alicia gives Charlie a pat on the back and a soft smile.

Alicia: Charlie. She does not like shopping for movies.

Charlie frowns at her.

Charlie: So what does she like shopping for?

Alicia: Shoes. Clothes. And hopefully condoms.

Alicia gives Charlie a wink.

Alicia: Somebody like Olivia needs there fair share of shopping. Unfortunately she is in half the relationship so you have to spend half the time doing what she wants to do.

Charlie: Maybe I'll buy her something nice. Maybe a new outfit.

Alicia quickly shakes her head.

Alicia: Not a good idea.

Charlie: What? Why Not?

Alicia: Because say you buy her perfume: She's going to say. Do I smell? You buy her a new outfit: She's going to say. Am I ugly in this? If you buy her new shoes. She's going to say. Do you not like the ones I have.

Charlie: God. Point taken.

Alicia gives Charlie a weird look.

Alicia: I know what you could do for her though.

Charlie: really? What?

Alicia starts laughing like an evil doctor. It actually freaks Charlie out.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- night

Jill is laying in her bed. Jessica and Matt Richards walk through the door.

Jessica: How you feeling honey?

Jill: Pretty good. By the way do you know where everybody is?

Jessica: What do you mean?

Jill: Welll none of my friends besides you have come to visit me today.

Jessica: You didn't know?

Jill: Know what?

Jessica: Everybody came by. Actually I bumped into Brian in the parking lot. Your mom wouldn't let us in because she wanted you to get your rest.

Jill looks at Jessica confused.

Jill: Thank you for telling me this.

Jessica: By the way. Matt is here.

Jill wants to puke at the site of seeing Matt.

Jessica: I'll leave you two alone.

Jessica exits. Matt walks over and talks next to Jill.

Jill: Shut the blinds.

Matt walks over and closes the blinds making sure nobody can see their conversation. He then goes over and stands next to her.

Both of them feel awkward. Finally Matt decides to start the conversation.

Matt: I'm sorry to hear about your illness.

Jill: Thanks. I think. So. I heard you wanted to date Jessica.

Matt: Yes. She said I needed your persmission first.

Jill: Matt. What is your angle?

Matt: What do you mean?

Jill: You are the biggest asshole I know.

Matt is kind of hurt by this.

Matt:Jill I know we had our differences in the past. I'm willing to start over fresh. I will not be mean to your or Charlie in history.

Jill: Really?

Matt: Really.

Jill: If you hurt Jessica I will HURT you. She has a big heart and is great to be around.

Matt: I know. I know. So is this a yes.

Jill can't believe what she's about to say.

Jill: Yes. Jessica can be your girlfriend. I have no problem with it.

Matt gets really excited and accidentally hugs Jill a little to hard. Jill winces at the pain.

Matt: Sorry.

Jill: By the way Matt before you go.

Matt: Sure what's up.

Jill: Can you keep being mean to me?

Matt looks at her with shock.

Matt: Come again?

Jill: Well there's to many things changing right now so I want a couple things to stay normal.

Matt: Well okay….. Your sure about this?

Jill: Positive.

Matt: Well okay. Good night Jill. Call me if there's anything I coul do.I mean. I'm Glad I don't have to see you for a while in hsitroy class.

Matt winks at Jill who gives him a smirk.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- night

Steve, Bill and Joshua are sitting the living room talking. Steve and Bill seem to like each other as do Steve and Joshua.

Steve: So your telling me you went to school with Troy Aikman?

Bill: Yes. I actually keep in touch with him. I'd love to intorduce you one day.

Steve: Sure that'd be great. I'm actually a quarterback myself.

Bill: That's cool. I have to come watch one of your games. I heard the team's really good this year.

Steve: Yes. I was actually listed as the second best quarterback in the entire state.

Bill: Just remember. You need to perform to back it up.

Steve: I know.

Steve looks down at Joshua.

Joshua: Dad. We need to get home. I have homework still to do.

Bill: Well okay.

Bill looks over towards the kitchen.

Bill: Meg?

Meghan and Kirby come out of the ktichen and into the living room.

Meghan: Yes?

Bill: I'm leaving.

Bill walks over and hugs Meg and does the same for Kirby. Joshua goes and hugs Meg and gives Kirby a high five. Bill walks over and shakes steve's hand.

Bill: Very nice to emet you Steve. It was a pleausre talking to you.

Steve: The pleasure was mine.

Bill and Joshua leave the house. They get in there car and drive into the direction.

Steve notices Kirby walking up the drive way and the 4 of them stand on the front porch. Trveor looks at Kirby.

Trevor: Ready to go?

Kirby: Yes. I'll see you later mom Bye Steve.

Steve: Bye Kirby. Bye Trev.

Trevor and Kirby walk down driveway and walk somewhere. Steve turns around and smiles at Meghan.

Steve: I heard you told Kirby about my secret.

Meghan: Yes sorry. I shouldn't have told her.

Steve: It's no big deal. By the way you and Bill seem to be getting along really well. He seems like a real nice guy. He seems to like Kirby.

Meghan: I know. Kirby says she likes him but I can see right through her.

Steve: You know what it is. It's not that she hates him for who he is. She hates him because he's not her father.

Meghan looks down at her feet feeling guilty.

Steve: Hey. It wasn't your fault.

Meghan: You know. She takes things for granted. I'm just trying to do what's best for her. What do you think?

Steve: I personally think it'd be good for Kirby to have a man around the house. Belive me not a day that goes by do I not think about my parents.

A tear begins to fall from steve's eyes. Meghan grabs Steve and gives him a hug.

Meghan: Listen. I know you have your brother and sister and brother in law but if you ever need somebody to talk to the door is open for you 24 hours a day.

Steve: Thanks Mrs. Reed thanks a lot.

Meghan:By the way 17 soon right?

Steve: Yes. I'll be getting my license.

Meghan: Well congradulations. Good luck.

Steve: Thank you very much.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro hospital- Jill's room- night.

Jill has just gotten back from another chemo treatment. She looks terrible and is very upset. Sidney is sitting next to her eyes concerned.

Sidney: Sweetie how are you feeling?

Jill: Like crap.

Sidney grabs Jill's hand.

Sidney: We're in this together.

Jill: By the way. I met somebody who new you a couple weeks ago.

Sidney: Really? Who?

Jill: A Mrs. Jones.

Sidney thinks and remembers going to Mrs. Jones after the first set of murders.

Sidney: Oh I remember her. She was a grieving counselor. Why did she talk to you?

Jill: My friend died. I guess she thought I was going to you know.

Sidney looks at her little cousin crushed.

Sidney: Jill. I'm sorry I had no idea. You have gone through a lot. If you ever need somebody to talk to you could come to…

Jill: THAT"S THE THING. I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE!

Sidney looks at Jill wide eyed. Jill can't believe what she just said.

Jill: Sidney. I'm sorry.

Sidney: It's okay.

Jill: But the thing is. I blame myself for what happened. He was after me.

Sidney doesn't know about what happened and doesn't know what she's referring to.

Sidney: Honey. It's okay. I'm right here nobody's going to hurt you with me right here. Nobody's trying to hurt you.

Jill completely breaks down. Sidney gets up and walks out the door. She bumps into Dr. Rogers.

Sidney: Hey can you come check on my little ocousin. I think she's hallucinating.

Rogers: Sure.

Sidney and Rogers walk in the door. Jill has already fallen asleep. Sidney stands there confused. Rogers walks over and looks at Jill's chart.

Rogers: What!

Sidney: Something wrong?

Rogers: Just an issue.

Rogers takes his walkie talkie out and pages Preston. After about 30 seconds Preston walks in. Rogers walks straight up to him and throws the paper to his chest.

Rogers: What's this?

Preston: Jill's chart.

Rogers: I thought I told you?

Preston: Something came up.

Rogers: You were given specific orders. To not Raise the chemo dosage.

Preston: Yes I know. I was given orders by somebody who's orders over rule yours.

Rogers is pissed off.

Rogers: I run this hospital. Nobody can over rule me.

Preston points to Jill.

Preston: Somebody in Jill's life can.

Rogers looks at Sidney.

Rogers: Did you ask for this?

Sidney shakes her head.

Preston: Kate is Jill's mother. You might head this hospital but she heads anything in Jill's life.

Kate comes running in happy.

Kate: They found a match. There's a match for a bone marrow transplant.

Everybody seems happy about this. Kate runs over and kisses Jill's head.

Sidney stands their confused as to what took place.


	9. Episode 6 Eye for an Eye

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro Hospital- Jill's room- noon

Jill is in bed. She is preparing for surgery. She is surrounded by Steve, Brian and Kirby along with her parents. Jill seems to be quite happy.

Jill: I can't believe it. I can almost go home. I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait to go back to school.

She makes everybody laugh.

Kirby: We're happy that your coming home.

Jill: I can't wait to be home and sleep in my nice warm bed. So what have I missed?

Steve: Well. I thought you should know I got my license today.

Everybody looks at Steve.

Jill: Congradulations.

Steve: I went and bought a brand new SUV.

Kirby: Wow. That's great.

Brian: Well other news. Our football team is 7 and 0. Thanks in great part to Junior quarterback Mr. Rivette over there.

Everybody begins clapping as Steve takes a bow.

Kirby: However Low Point is also 7 and 0. They are clearly the heavy favorites.

Jill: Until they play us.

Jill gives Steve a high five.

Kate: Okay everybody. I think Jill needs to get some rest before her surgery. You could come visit her after.

Jill gives Kirby and Brian a hug. He gives Steve a big kiss on the lips before giving him a hug.

Jill: you guys going to stay?

Kirby: Sorry I have to meet Trevor.

Brian: I'm going to a move with Robbie and Charlie.

Steve: I'm going to stay. I want to be with you when you get out.

Brian and Kirby leave as does Dave Roberts. Jill looks at her mother.

Jill: Mom does it hurt?

Kate: Honey I hate to say it is one of the most painful things that you may ever go through.

Steve quickly grabs Jill's hand.

Steve: But I'm going to be right here with you.

Jill starts to smile again.

Jill: Thanks.

Kate sees the glow in Jill's eyes and decides to give them some time.

Kate: I'll be back kids.

Kate leaves the room leaving them together.

Jill: I can't believe you got your license.

Steve: I know. I'm so happy.

Jill: Not as happy as I'm going to be when I finally get out of here.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- Jessica's room- day

Jessica is getting changed to go out. She suddenly notices the pants she is wearing seem to be to small. She shakes it off and puts on pants that fit. As she finishes Olivia and Alicia walk in.

Alicia: Hi Jess. You ready?

Jessica: Yes. Just got finished changing before you two walked in.

Olivia: Alright let's go.

Jessica: Guys do I look like I've gained weight?

Olivia: Nope. Girl you've always had that tummy.

Alicia: Why is something on your mind.

Jessica: Well some of pants aren't fitting.

Alicia: Maybe you just out grew them. I wouldn't worry about it to much. By the way anybody talk to Steve?

Olivia: No Why?

Jessica: That's right. Jill's surgery was today.

Alicia: Let's stop and visit her on our way back from the mall.

Olivia: Sounds good.

Cut to

INT. Movie theatre- movie room- afternoon

Robbie, Charlie and Brian walk into the movie theatres. They are kind of surprised to see how packed the theatre is.

Brian: Over there.

Brian points to a couple of seats. Charlie and Robbie nod and follow. They take their seats.

Charlie: I heard the Blindside was awesome.

Brian: Steve didn't want to come.

Charlie: He's hanging out with Jill. Her surgery's today.

Robbie: What is wrong with him. Bro's before Ho's.

Brian, Charlie and Rob share a laugh. The 4 boys behind Robbie hear what he just said and start making fun of him. They are Eric Pavesse, Dan Olsen, Mark, Peters and Jeff Ellsworth. All 18 and all go to Canyon High school. The town next to Woodsboro. Eric is leader of the group and all also quarterback of the football team.

Eric: Yes like any girl would ever want to date you little freak.

Robbie, Charlie and Brian turn around angry.

Robbie: Why don't you mind your own business.

Dan: Why don't you make him?

Dan pushes Robbie. Robbie pushes him back.

Mark: Hey why don't you girls come out and fight us?

Charlie: Us girls? Steve made you guys look like a bunch of pussies when we played you in football.

Hearing this makes Eric punch Charlie across the face. Charlie tries to go after Eric but Dan and Jeff hold him. Robbie and Brian just sit there and watch scared of what's going on.

Eric: Got something you want to say?

Eric punches Charlie in the face. Charlie winces in pain.

Eric: What? Can't hear you?

Eric punches Charlie a little harder. Charlie begins to fall and Eric pucnhes him one more time in the stomach. Charlie falls down as Dan and Jeff let him go. Eric,Jeff and mark walk away. Dan looks down at Charlie.

Dan: Whose the girl now?

With that Dan spits in his face.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- afternoon

Jill has just gotten out of surgery. She seems to be in agonizing pain. Steve and Kate are right beside her.

Jill: How do I look?

Steve: Beautiful. Hey babe. I'm glad your okay. Something happened I have to run.

Jill looks concerned.

Jill: What happened?

Steve: Hun. I don't want to worry you. I'll be back as soon as I can.

Steve kisses Jill and leaves. Jill stands their stunned.

Jill: Steve? Mom do you know what this is about?

Kate shakes her head.

Kate: No. But while you were in surgery he received a phone call. He seemed to very upset. Said somebody got beat up.

Jill: Oh god.

Cut to

INT. Walker residence -afternoon

Charlie is sitting on his bed. He seems to be really pissed off. Brian and Robbie stand next to him,

Robbie: They got you good.

Charlie: No thanks to you fucking idiots. You could've helped me.

Brian: I'm not exactly the fighting type.

Robbie: Also I didn't want to mess up my camera.

Charlie is about to go and hit Robbie. But a loud bang at the door.

Brian looks out the door and let's off a sigh of relief opening it. Kirby and Trevor walk in and see Charlie. Kirby goes and sits next to him.

Kirby: Charlie. I can't believe that someone would do this to you.

Kirby gives Charlie a big hug. Charlie let's out a small soft smile.

Charlie: Thanks Kirby. I definitely feel I won the fight though.

Kirby: Well your face tells otherwise.

Kirby then turns to Robbie and Brian.

Kirby: How come you two don't have a scratch on you?

Brian and Robbie look at each other guilty.

Trevor: So. Who did this?

Before Charlie can even answer. Steve walks in. He takes a look at Charlie and then at everybody else.

Steve: Who was it that did this?

Charlie doesn't answer.

Steve: Charlie tell me. I can only help you if you talk to me.

Charlie still doesn't say anything.

Kirby: Come on Charlie. Talk to us.

Charlie sighs.

Charlie: It was Eric Pavesse and his thugs. Dan Olsen and Jeff and Mark.

Steve nods his head in agreement.

Trevor: So what are we going to do now?

Steve: I'm going to get justice.

Steve walks over to Charlie's desk and grabs his stapeler.

Steve: I'm going to borrow this.

Steve grabs it and walks out. Trevor follows behind him.

Robbie: Steve is going to do some damage.

Kirby: Charlie you should go with them and get some revenge.

Charlie gets up and runs after Steve and Trevor.

Cut to

INT. Olsen residence- Living room- afternoon

Eric is sitting in the living room of Low Point Coach Chris Olsen. He is not there but his 4 sons 17 year old James and 16 year olds Ray, Tyler, and Owen. It turns out Eric is a cousin of the Olsen brothers.

Eric: You should have seen his face. We whipped his ass.

James: Yes but you didn't beat up Rivette.

Eric: Why do something so sneaky.

James: Because talking to my sources at Woodsboro High Steve will defend his friends against anybody.

Ray: But I'm confused. What does beating up his friends have to do with the game?

Tyler: We're going to set up a trap. To get Rivette kicked off the football team.

Owen: guys don't you think this is wrong?

The 4 guys turn to Owen in shock.

James: We need to win the state championship.

Owen: Yes. But what happens if our plan backfires.

James: Then I'll think of something.

Cut to

INT. Mall- Shoe store

Jessica, Alicia and Olivia are in the shoe store buying shoes.

Jessica is looking at herself in the mirror. She then remembered that her and Matt had sex one night and they didn't wear condoms.

Jessica: OLIVIA?

Olivia comes over to Jess once her name was called.

Olivia: What?

Jessica: Could I be pregnant?

Alicia hears this and comes over to Jessica too.

Alicia: Are you late?

Jessica: Oh my god. It's been almost two months.

Olivia and Alicia exchange worried looks.

Alicia: Don't worry. We'll get this figured : When we go nvisit Jill we'll stop and have you get a checkout.

Olivia: But in case you are pregnant. Whose the dad?

Olivia and Alicia give Jessica a dirty look.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jill's room- afternoon

Kirby, Brian and Robbie have gone to visit Jill. They have told her about Charlie getting beat up.

Brian: Yes. They got him good. 2 tough punches to the face. One tough punch to the stomach.

Jill: That's terrible. I'm confused why did they attack Charlie?

Robbie: Charlie called Eric a girl.

Brian: They started crap with us.

Jill: Something does not line up here.

Jill gives her friends weird looks.

Brian: Jill's kind of right. It's like they wanted to fight us. I mean they didn't even stay and watch the movie. They left right after they beat the shit out of Charlie.

Jill: But why?

Kirby: So you think they did this on purpose? Trying to send a message?

Jill nods in agreement. Robbie takes out his phone and heads onto message.

Jill: So they are going after us.

Robbie looks and his eyes go wide.

Robbie: No. They're going after Steve.

Jill, Kirby and Brian turn and look at Robbie.

Kirby: What? Why?

Robbie: Did you know that eric is cousins with the Olsen Brother's from Low Point.

They all shake their heads. Jill realizes what's going on.

Jill: Oh my god. They want Steve to beat them up so that he gets suspended.

Kirby: Or worse. Kicked off the football team.

Jill; Those bastards. Give me my phone.

Kirby reaches into her bag and grabs her phone. Kirby also notices that she still has the knife in her bag. She keeps it to herself.

Cut to

EXT. Mcdonalds- Parking Lot- afternoon

Steve, Trevor and Charlie sit in Steve's car. They see Dan, Jeff and Mark inside Mcdonalds. They walk out and notice Steve Trevor and Charlie.

Dan: Well look what the cat brought out.

Steve: It seems you can punch Charlie out. Why don't you guys try punching me out.

Dan and Steve walk up and get in each other's faces. Mark and jeff keep any eye on Trevor. Charlie is on the phone. He looks at Steve. Steve is about to punch Dan.

Charlie: Steve. It's Jill on the phone.

Steve turns around unsure. He walks over to Charlie and takes the phone out of his hand.

Steve: Okay. I understand. Okay Babe. I'll be there in like 20 25 minutes.

Steve gives Charlie and Trevor a let's go shrug. They all start walking back towards Steve's car.

Dan: Where you going? Scared?

None of them respond but keep walking to Steve's car.

Dan: I always new Steve Rivette was a girl.

They are to Steve's car and about to get in.

Dan: I can't wait to fuck your girlfriend. I'm going to give her the best sex she's ever had.

Steve stops. He turns around and starts walking towards Dan.

Dan: Come on you want a piece of me?

Steve runs and spears Dan. He lifts Dan's head up and begins punching him as hard as he can.

Mark and Jeff are about go help him but hold back seeing Steve so upset.

Steve keeps punching Dan. Dan's nose has been badly broken. Steve grabs the stapler from his pocket and staples Dan in the stomach.

Dan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Steve: What? Can't hear you?

Steve staples him again.

Dan AHHHHHHHHH

Trevor: Okay Steve. That's enough.

Steve looks at Trevor and gives a nodding approval. Steve gets up and takes a pee right on top of Dan. Steve kicks him two more times.

Steve: Stay away from my friends. Stay away from my girlfriend. You Tell that to Eric. IF YOU GO ANYWHERE NEAR JILL. I WILL MAKE YOU SLOWLY ROT A LONG AND PAINFUL DEATH.

Steve, Trevor and Charlie walk back to Steve's car and get in and quickly drive away.

Jeff: We got this whole thing on camera baby.

Dan: Good now help me up you idiots.

Cut to

INT. Hospital- Jill's room

Jill, Jessica, Olivia and Alicia are in Jill's room. The doctor is actually checking out Jessica and not Jill.

Jill: Jessica. I'm so sorry your not feeling well.

Jessica: Thanks.

Preston: Girls. I think you better leave. Jill you could obviously stay.

Alicia and Olivia exit.

Jessica: So Doc what's wrong with me.

Preston looks at her and sighs.

Preston: Your about a month pregnant.

Jill and Jessica: WHAT!

Preston: Yes.

Jessica: Oh my god.

Jessica begins to break down into tears. Jill quickly goes and comforts her.

Jessica: What am I going to do. One time. I thought one time wouldn't hurt.

Jill wraps her arms around her.

Jill: Don't worry we'll get this figured out.

Kate quickly walks in noticing Jill's out of bed.

Kate: jill get back into bed.

Jill: But…

Kate: No buts. You just had surgery. You need to get your strength back. Now back into bed.

Jill looks at Jessica helpless. Jessica gets up and walks out of the room as does Dr. Preston. Kate takes a seat next to her daughter.

Kate: Honey. I don't want any more visitors. You need to get your rest.

Jill: But mom. My friends are a part of me. I need them with me to get through this.

Kate: Baby. Your going to be leaving in a couple days. They should let you get your rest and not bother you with tragic news.

Jill looks down at her mom defeated but has to agree.

Jill: Fine. But Steve is coming to visit me. We need to talk.

Steve knocks on the door. He looks very upset. Kate leaves as Steve enters. He goes and kisses Jill straight on the lips. Jill kisses him back.

Jill: Sorry that I called you back.

Steve: It's okay. I'm here now babe. What's up.

Jill: I know why they attacked you.

Steve: What. Why?

Jill: They are trying to get you into trouble so you'll miss the big game.

Steve looks at Jill confused.

Steve: What the fuck you talking about?

Jill: Robbie was doing some research. It turns out Eric is a cousin of all the Olsen brothers. I guess they are pretty spooked by you.

Steve: Your telling me the Olsen brothers are the reason Charlie got beat up?

Jill: I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure. It's a good thing though.

Steve: What's a good thing?

Jill: That I got to you before you found them.

Steve doesn't say anything.

Jill: I did right?

Steve once again doesn't say anything.

Jill: Oh my god. They set up a trap and you fell for it.

Steve: Jill. I have to be honest. I got your call before I beat up Dan.

Jill: Then why did you still beat him up?

Steve: He said he was going to rape you.

Jill looks like she's about to be sick.

Jill: Was he being serious or just trying to get you to fight?

Steve: I don't know. But I do know that nobody is going to hurt you. I promise that.

Jill: Thanks. I love you.

Jill and Steve embrace.

Jill: Hey. Can you give my notebook out of my bag?

Steve nods and goes over and grabs her backpack. As he picks it up he accidentally drops it. Jill's pocket knife falls out of one of the pockets.

Jill tries to play it off as a joke.

Jill; Oops. How did that get in there?

Steve picks it up and slowly walks over to her with it.

Steve: Why do you have this?

Jill: I can explain.

Steve: Please do?

Jill: I have been very scared lately. I figured it's better to be safe then sorry.

Steve: Safe then sorry? If you got caught by someone else they would call the cops on you. Have you been bringing this to school?

Jill: Yes. Please don't say anything to my mom.

Steve: Jill you need to talk to somebody.

Jill: What do you mean?

Steve: Your only 15 years old. You shouldn't be carrying a knife around.

Jill: There is nobody I could actually talk to about this.

Steve thinks for a moment.

Steve: What about Sidney?

Jill: What about Sidney?

Steve: She's been through an ordeal similar to yours. Ask her how to move on.

Jill: I'm sure Sidney's to busy.

Steve: Please Jill. She's only about an hour, hour and a half away.

Jill: No she's not.

Steve: Yes she is. She moved.

Jill: How do you know this?

Steve: We spent a lot of time talking in the waiting room.

Jill: So If I go and talk to Sidney you'll pretend that you didn't catch me with a knife.

Steve: Exactly. As long as I never catch you with it ever again.

Jill: Okay.

Steve: Jill. You don't need to carry that around with you. Nobody's goinbg to bother you with me around.

Jill: I know. However I want to be own person. I don't want to be known as the quarterback's girlfriend.

Jill realizes what she just said. Her and Steve were never officially a couple.

Jill: Sorry. I know I'm not your girlfriend.

Steve: Do you want to be. Because I know I want you as a girlfriend.

Steve puts a big smile on his face.

Jill: Yes!

The two embrace.

Jill: But if I'm going to visit Sidney. I want you to come with me.

Steve: Fine. It seems I might have some time on my hands if I get kicked off the football team.

Jill: Okay.

Steve: Just so you know. If you rather go and see a psychiatrist I'll pay for it.

Jill: Are you saying I'm crazy?

Steve quickly shakes his head no.

Steve: Want to hear a secret?

Jill: Sure.

Steve: I have been seeing a psychiatrist for ten years.

Jill looks shocked.

Jill: Really?

Steve: Really. Ever since my parents died.

Jill: Steve. I'm so sorry I didn't know. They left you a lot of money though didn't they.

Steve: Yes. Plus my father left us the business. However money can not buy us happiness.

Jill: So are you going to seek revenge on them.

Steve: Nope. Two wrongs don't make a right.

Jill laughs at this.

Jill: Coming from a boy who just beat up a kid for beating up his friend?

Steve: Don't worry. The man upstairs is watching. He'll give them what they deserve.

With that Jill and Steve kiss.


	10. Episode 7 Welcome home Jill

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jill's room- day

Jill is getting ready to leave the hospital. Dave, Kate and Steve are with her. Dave and Kate are carrying her stuff while Steve is getting ready to push her in the wheel chair. After everything Jill could finally go home.

Jill: I hope I never have to come back here.

Steve smiles and kisses her on the head.

Steve: Me neither. Hospitals give me the creeps.

Jill: I thought nothing scared you?

Steve: Shh

Dr. Preston approaches them.

Preston: It was a pleasure treating you Jill. By the way all the guys are sad to see you go.

Jill turns red with embarassment. Steve getting jealous keeps pushing her. Jill turns back and waves.

Jill: Bye Doc.

Steve and Jill exit the hospital with Kate and Dave are already waiting with the car.

Kate: Ready to go honey?

Jill: I was actually hoping I could go with Steve.

Kate: Jill get in the car.

Jill: But. I want to go with Steve.

Steve: It's okay. I'll be right behind you.

Dave looks at his wife.

Dave: What's one ride.

Kate flips out.

Kate: No. Last time I let you out of my site you got hurt. Get in the car. NOW!

Jill looks shocked but gets in the backseat.

Kate: Steve. It's nothing against you. It's just I'd feel safer if she was with us.

Steve smiles and does not seem to care.

Steve: No problem. I'll see you back at the house.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- living room

The entire crew plus Matt and Trevor are sitting in Jill's living room. They have thrown her a surprise coming home party. Kirby is anxiously waiting at the window. She spots the Roberts and Steve's car.

Kirby: Okay. She's here. Now everybody yell surprise.

Robbie: SURPRISE!

Everybody looks at Robbie. Alicia smacks him on the back of the head.

Alicia: When she comes inside you idiot.

Robbie: Oh.

The door opens up.

Kirby, Jessica, Olivia, Alicia, Brian, Charlie, Robbie, Matt and Trevor: Surprise!

Jill falls down and is ecstatic to see her friends. She starts hugging them one by one. When she gets to Matt she stops. She hesitates for a minute but he offer's her his hand. She rejects it and pulls him in for a hug.

Jill: Thank you guys so much.

Steve comes in from inside.

Charlie: It was Steve's idea.

Steve: I think this calls for a toast.

Brian grabs a bottle of champagne and Robbie and Charlie grab some glasses. Brian hands the bottle of champagne and gives everyone a cup. Steve starts filling up everybody's cup. He finally gets to Jessica's cup.

Jessica: Sorry. I don't want any.

Steve: What? Why not? You don't want to toast for Jill?

Jill remembers Jessica is pregnant.

Jill: Steve it's not a big deal.

Steve: Come on. It's not like she's pregnant or anything.

Hearing this Jessica drops her glass. Jessica runs out of the room crying. Matt is about to run after her.

Jill: Wait. Let me and Olivia take care of this.

Olivia: Yes. We're like her sisters.

Matt: Fine. Just make sure she's okay.

Steve puts his head down is disgust. Kirby walks over.

Kirby: That was a bit harsh.

Steve: Jessica is pregnant? What? How? By Who?

Kirby: She won't tell us. However considering the way she's been acting I think she is.

Steve: Oh my god. She's 16. She can't have a baby.

Trevor: That isn't your decision to make my friend.

Robbie: Who's the dad?

They all turn and look at Matt.

Matt: What? Oh no? Oh my god?

Matt thinks and faints. Brian and Charlie catch him.

(Continuity)

On the outside of the house. Jessica is talking to Jill and Olivia. Each one of them is holding one of her hands.

Jessica: I can't believe this.

Olivia: We'll get you through this.

Jill: Besides. We have been through a lot worse situations then this.

Jessica: How do I tell my mom?

Jill: We could keep it a secret for a little while.

Olivia: That's right. You could have an abortion.

Jessica quickly shakes her head no.

Jessica: No. I don't know how take a life.

Olivia: Adoption?

Jessica thought for a moment.

Kate: Or she could keep the baby.

Jessica, Jill and Olivia turn around to notice Kate hearing there conversation. She walks over to them.

Jessica: Please don't tell my mom.

Kate: Okay. You know girls about 16 years ago I was faced with a similar situation.

Kate looks over at Jill and rubs her head.

Kate: Everyday it haunts me that I almost made the wrong decision.

Jill looks shocked.

Jill: You.. Wanted… an abortion?

Kate guilty nods her head yes.

Jill: You never told me that.

Kate: I didn't know how to tell you that at one point I didn't want you.

Jill looks absolutely crushed. Olivia and Jessica comfort her.

Kate: Now you know Jessica. The decision is yours and only yours. I'm sure if you wanted to keep the baby. I'm positive your friends would help you as much as they could.

With that Kate gets up and heads back inside the house. Jill and the others get back to the conversation.

Jill: So what do you say girl? Keep the baby? Have little Jessicas around?

Jessica giggles a little bit.

Jessica: Can you come and help me tell my mom?

Jill: Sure.

Jessica: Olivia can I talk with Jill alone a minute?

Olivia: Sure.

Olivia heads back inside leaving Jessica and Jill alone.

Jessica: Sorry.

Jill: (confused) For?

Jessica: Ruining your welcome back party.

Jill smiles.

Jill: As long as my friends are okay. I'm happy.

Jill and Jessica head back inside.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Kitchen- morning

Jill is sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. There's a knock at the door. Jill goes to the door and opens it. Nobody is there.

Jill: Must be my imagination.

She turns around and bumps into Steve startling her.

Jill: Steve. You scared me.

Steve: Sorry.

Jill: What are you doing here? This early in the morning?

Steve: We have plans remember?

Jill looks at him confused.

Jill: Plans?

Steve: Yes. We're driving up state to see your cousin today.

Jill tries to play it off like she forgot.

Jill: Well I can't. I have plans today. With Kirby.

Steve: No you don't. Kirby's out with her mom and Bill.

Jill: Well. I don't want to go and you can't make me.

Jill shrugs, Steve grabs her and starts tickling her sides. Jill breaks out into tears.

Jill: Okay. Okay. I'll go.

Steve let's go of Jill.

Cut to

INT. Sheldon residence- Trevor's room- day

Trevor and Matt and Brian are in Matt's room hanging out. Matt is still shocked that Jessica's having a baby.

Matt: Dude I can't believe this. I can't believe Jessica is having a baby.

Trevor: Relax will ya.

Matt: RELAX? You want em to relax?

Brian: Dude flipping out about it does not help either.

Matt: True.

Brian: So you think the baby si yours?

Matt and Trevor give Brian a dirty look.

Matt: Who else has she been having sex with?

Matt gives Brian a dirty look.

Brian: Point taken.

Trevor: Do you think she's going to have the baby?

Matt: I hope not. I don't think I'd make a very good father.

Cut to

INT. Fred's gym- Weight room- day

Charlie talking with the owner of the gym a guy named Fred. Fred is in his 30's and is 6 feet tall and is jacked. Charlie was talking to Fred about trying to become tough.

Charlie: So I would like to start working out at this gym.

Fred: No offense but I don't think a little runt like you will survive at a gym of this caliber.

Charlie: What's that suppose to mean?

Fred: Well come on kid. You don't exactly look like a kid who works out a lot.

Charlie: We all have to start sometime.

Fred thinks for a moment and then nods.

Fred: Point taken. Just start light. Do not over do yourself.

Charlie: Will do.

Fred: Okay. Let me know if there's anything you need.

Fred walks over to his associate Bruce.

Fred: Did you get the stuff?

Bruce: Yes.

Fred: Did you tell Dale we wanted less of it?

Bruce: Yes. He said no deal. He said we made a commitment and we have to honor it.

Fred: Damn it!

Bruce: What are we suppose to do we can't go around and sell these steroids door to door. They are illegal.

Fred: I know.

Charlie is seen struggling with the weight lifting.

Fred and Bruce give each other evil smiles.

Fred: Not if we have someone delivering it for us.

Bruce: Dude we are so evil.

Fred walks up to Charlie Immediately begins spotting him.

Fred: Chucky right?

Charlie: Charlie.

Fred: Well Charlie. You seem like a nice kid. So I'm going to help you out. First I'm not going to charge you to work out here. Second I'm going to help you become a bigger and stronger person.

Charlie: Really. That's awesome Thanks so much.

Fred: However.

Charlie looks at him confused.

Fred: There something I need help with from you.

Charlie: What?

Fred: I need you to get stronger. So I want you to start taking this.

Fred takes a bag out of his pocket and gives it to Charlie.

Charlie: What is it?

Fred: It's to make you stronger and help you work better.

Charlie: Is it dangerous?

Fred smiles and pats Charlie on the back.

Fred: Only for the people that mess with you.

Charlie: Okay then. Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Fred: No problem. But Chucky.

Charlie: Charlie.

Fred: Whatever. Keep this between us. Your enemies might get it then.

Charlie: Well okay.

Charlie takes the bag and heads out of the store.

Fred walks back to Bruce.

Bruce: You just gave it to a kid?

Fred: Yes. It's okay. We'll still get our cut without getting our hands dirty.

Bruce: What? How?

Fred: We let Charlie sell it. If there's an investigation we kill Charlie and we're off scott free.

Fred gives Bruce a weird smile. Bruce is clearly uncomfortable. Well in that case then.

Cut to

EXT. Sidney's house- car

Steve and Jill are in the car. Jill is trying to avoid going into Sidney's house.

Steve: Come on. We drove all the way here. She's your cousin. She loves you. I bet she'd be happy to see you.

Jill: You think so?

Steve: I know so.

Jill: You know my mom said I should be more like Sidney.

Steve looks at Jill confused. Not knowing what she meant.

Jill: Alright let's go.

Jill and Steve walk up the steps. Steve knocks on the door.

Jill: Well. It looks like nobody's home. Let's go.

Jill tries to make a move but Steve stops her.

Steve: Wait.

After about 10 seconds. The door slowly opens up and Sidney comes into view. She is surprised to see her little cousin.

Sidney: Jill? Hi!

Jill: Hey Sidney.

They quickly hug one another.

Sidney: I didn't know you were coming to visit.

Sidney notices Steve.

Sidney: Hey Steve.

Steve: Hey Sidney.

They quickly hug.

Sidney: Here guys come in.

Sidney holds the door open and Jill and Steve head inside.

Sidney: You guys must be starving. I'm about to put dinner on. You guys are welcome to stay and be my first dinner guests in the new house.

Jill: Wow. I'm quite honored.

Sidney: Thanks. So How are you feeling?

Jill gives Sidney a frown.

Jill: Let's not talk about it.

Sidney: Agreed. So what brings you guys all the way over here?

Jill: You know. Just to visit my favorite cousin.

Steve looks surprised.

Steve: Jill needs to talk to you.

Jill gives Steve the evil eye.

Jill: Thank you Steve.

Sidney: Is everything okay?

Jill: Yes. No. I don't know.

Sidney: Well. Sit down and tell me what's bothering you sweetie.

Steve gets up and heads outside to give the two some time alone. He takes out his cell phone and notices he has a bunch of text messages from Trevor.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Robbie's room- afternoon

Alicia, Brian and Robbie are sitting in Robbie's bed room. They are freaking out.

Brian: Did you try calling Jill?

Alicia: Yes. I tried 5 times her phone is off.

Robbie: Her and Steve are definitely together right?

Brian: Yes. Steve took her to visit Sidney.

Robbie: Jill was right. This was a trap to get Steve kicked off the football team.

Alicia: Well. Can we watch the video one more time. I atleast enjoy Steve kicking his ass.

Brian Robbie and Alicia watch the video of Steve beating up Dan.

Robbie: I love the part with the Stapeler. So soprano like.

Cut to

INT. Sidney's house- Living room- afternoon

Jill has just told the story of what happened to Brad to Sidney. Jill is crying as Sidney holds her tight. Steve is up at the counter watching. He seems to have something on his mind.

Sidney: Oh Jill. I had no idea. I'm so sorry.

Jill keeps crying harder. Steve looks crushed and wants to go over and hug Jill but knows she needs to get it out of her system.

Sidney: Jill look at me.

Jill looks at her older cousin tears still coming down her eyes.

Sidney: I know it's very easy to be scared. Now if you go around acting all scared and carrying around knives then that Nick kid succeeded in killing you. You need to live your life. Your only 15 years old. You should be hanging with boys. Going to movies. Having slumber parties. Sneaking out. Not thinking whether or not your going to be alive tomorrow.

Jill: But what about you?

Sidney: What about me?

Jill: What did you do to move on?

Sidney brings her cousin in for a hug.

Sidney: I hung out with the people that cared about me. Dewey. Gale. My dad. Randy.

Sidney: Think about all the people you have. Me. Your parents. Dewey. Steve. All your other friends. You could come and talk to me about anything. I had no idea all this happened.

Jill: I didn't want to bother you.

Sidney smiles.

Sidney: Your family. Your not bothering me ever. If you ever have an issue you could come to me.

Jill: Okay.

Sidney: So. No more carrying knives around?

Jill: No. I won't.

Sidney: Good. You know your mother would be very upset if she new about this.

Jill doesn't want her mother to know.

Jill: You going to tell her?

Sidney: Do you think I should? I mean. Jill carrying a knife around is no joke.

Steve: That's right. You have no idea how much trouble you could get in.

Jill: It's not like I'm ever actually going to use it.

Sidney: Jill. The thing about you is. You keep telling us that your okay and your going to stop doing something but you keep doing it.

Jill looks at Sidney and Steve and knows something is off here.

Jill: You guys planned this didn't you?

Steve and Sidney look at each other guilty.

Steve: Sorry Jill. I couldn't take that chance.

Jill: I thought you trust me?

Steve: I do. And we're all worried about you. I nearly hit the ceiling when Kirby told me that she found the knife and you told her you were going to stop carrying it.

Jill: But that was different. I really was lying to Kirby. I'm being honest with you. PLEASE! Believe me.

Sidney and Steve look at each other. Sidney notices Jill's bag on the counter. She gives a nod to Steve. Steve looks at it as does Jill. She is nearly going to be sick.

Sidney: Let me see your bag.

Sidney goes to retrieve Jill's bag but Jill grabs it just in time.

Steve: Jill give us the bag.

Jill: NO!

Sidney: Jill? That or I call your mother. What's it gonna to be?

Jill looks down not knowing what to do. She'd be grounded until she was 18 if her mother found out about the knife. Defeated Jill let's go of the bag.

Steve: Let's see if you really were telling the truth.

Sidney opens the bag and goes through it. No knife anywhere in site.

Jill: See. I told you!

Steve and Sidney look at each other surprised. Jill begins to cry again as Steve comes over and hugs her.

Steve: Sorry babe. I know your mad. But it was for your own good.

Sidney: Yea. Don't worry we trust you completely now.

Jill: Good.

Sidney: By the way. I wasn't going to tell your parents. Jill I look at you like you're my little sister. I don't want to be known as the tattle tale big sister.

Jill: This is between us?

Steve: Nobody knows except you me Sidney and Kirby.

Jill: Fine it better stay that way.

Sidney: Dinner's ready. Let's go and eat.

Jill, Sidney and Steve get up and go over to the table.

Cut to

INT. Sheldon residence-Trevor's room-night

Trevor and Matt Richard are in his room. Matt is at the computer emailing people. Trevor is trying to call Steve. They both seemed to very panicked.

Trevor: WHERE THE FUCK IS HE!

Matt: He was spending the day with Roberts.

Trevor: We have to let him know.

Matt: We need some type of defense. We could just say it was staged.

Trevor: The meeting is on Thursday. The future of our high school football career is on the line.

There's a knock on the door. Without hesitation Trevor gets up and opens it tosee Steve behind the door.

Trevor: I been trying to get in touch with you all day.

Steve: I'm here now. What was so important that you couldn't wait.

Matt: Steve. It was a trap.

Steve: What was?

Trevor: You beating the shit out of that kid. It's on video. The board of education has called a meeting. They are thinking about kicking you off the football team.

Steve looks shocked.

Steve: Jill was right.

Trevor: What should we do?

Steve: Nothing. Let the board make it's decision.

Matt: The guys already started making t shirts.

Steve: Well. I'm glad I got your guys support.

Trevor: What should we do about the Olsen brothers?

Steve: Nothing. We'll deal with them eventually.

Trevor nods as does Matt. Steve tries to stay calm but is evry angry on the inside.

Cut to

INT. Walker residence- Charlie's room- night

Charlie doing some homework on his computer. He keeps glancing over at the steroids. There'a knock at the door. Charlie quickly puts the steroids into his drawer. He goes and opens his door and sees Jill waiting.

Jill: Hey.

Charlie: Hey. What's going on?

Jill: Nothing. Just got back from visiting my cousin.

Charlie: Oh. That's nice.

Jill: Not really. Steve forced me to go.

Charlie: Steve. By the way how is Steve taking the news?

Jill looks at Charlie confused.

Jill: News? What news?

Charlie: There was a nvideo of steve beating up Dan.

Jill: Oh My god.

Charlie: They sent it to the superintendent. Now the board is thinking about kicking Steve off of the football team.

Jill: Oh NO THAT's TERRIBLE!

Charlie nods in angreement. Jill grabs the glass of water next to Charlie's desk and throws it at the wall.

Charlie: This is all the Olsen Brothers fault.

Jill gets an evil look on her face.

Jill: they are going to pay. Charlie I need your help.

Charlie: You want em to help you get revenge on the Olsen Brothers?

Jill: Not just ym revenge. It would be yours too.

Charlie: Jill.

Jill: Come On Charlie. Steve has helped us so many times. We owe him atleast once.

Charlie: Jill. I don't know.

With that Jill grabs Charlie and starts kissing him. At first he is hesitant but he kisses her back. They fall on the bed and continue kissing each other.


	11. Epsidoe 8 Revenge or Justice

Fade in

INT. Roberts residence- Living room- night

Jill is in her living room. She is an army uniform even wearing the hat. She has a pointer in her hand and is looking at the drawing she has in her hand.

Jill: ALRIGHT LADIES. WE NEED TO HIT THE ENEMY AND HIT THEM HARD.

She then look at Charlie, Robbie and Alicia who are the only ones watching. Robbie raises his hand.

Jill: Yes Private Robbie?

Robbie: Don't you think your taking this a little to serious? I mean. Steve doesn't plan on revenge. Why should we?

Jill: Because. Steve has always done things for us. I guarantee that he wants us to do this.

Robbie: Really? He has never asked us to do anything for him. Why would he start now?

Jill: BECAUSE I SAID SO!

Robbie: Point taken.

Alicia: Isn't this sord of like a sucidie mission? I mean not to mention what if Steve finds out? What if we get caught? I have heard stories about 3 of the Olsen brothers. They might hurt us.

Jill: Look. Steve is in a lot of trouble. We owe it to him. I owe it to him. Come on do any of you think if we were in trouble he wouldn't help us?

They all stay quiet.

Jill: Exactly. We are just going to go there and get evidence about what happened. This way when the board votes the day after tomorrow Steve has a fighting chance.

Charlie: What if our plan backfires though?

Jill: What do you mean?

Charlie: Let's be honest. If the Olsens catch you. They are going to do something to you. Steve will not take to kindly to that.

Jill: Well we can't get caught then. Look us 4 and Kirby have the plan. As far as Steve knows. I'm hanging with Kirby all night tomorrow. Or supposedly hanging with Kirby tomorrow.

Alicia: Alright I'm in.

Charlie: Me too.

Robbie: I guess there's no turning back.

Jill: Okay. Tomorrow everybody ignore Steve. Do not let him find out.

Cut to

INT- Reed residence- morning

Kirby has just gotten dressed. She comes down the stairs to see Bill and Meghan waiting for her.

Kirby: Hi.

Meghan: Honey. There's something I wanted to talk to you about.

Bill gets up and leaves as Kirby takes a seat at the table.

Meghan: Kirby. I wanted to talk to you about something.

Kirby: Here I am.

Meghan: How would you feel if we had more people move into the house.

Kirby: How many more people?

Meghan: Two.

Kirby knows where this is going.

Meghan: Honey. Bill has asked me to marry him.

Kirby is in shock. She enw they were serious but wasn't expecting it this soon.

Kirby: Did you say yes?

Meghan: I told him I had to talk to you. I mean having two people move in could be a change. It could be quite difficult but there's good things about it too.

Kirby: Like what?

Meghan: Well. You'll have a little brother. You know you always wanted one. Not to mention when Mommy's out of town someone's here if you need anything.

Kirby: Do you really love him?

Meghan: Honey. Nobody will ever replace your father. The wedding will be in about 2 months. It's going to be something very simple. Just Grandma and Grandpa. All your friends. Not to mention you get to be my maid of honor.

Kirby: How exciting. Okay.

Meghan: Your sure. Because once I say yes. There's no going back. Okay?

Kirby: Okay mom.

Kirby gets up and Meghan walks over and kisses her daughter's forehead.

Meghan: I love you sweetie. Have a good day at school.

Kirby walks out the door and begins walking down the street.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Principal's office- day

Steve and Principal Clark are sitting across from this older gentleman he is superintendent Morris.

Morris: So Tomorrow night the board will vote. Is there anything you'd like to say to defend yourself?

Steve: Yes. The fact that the kid deserved it. I can't believe you people want to PUNISH me for doing the right thing.

Morris: You hit somebody. Then inappropriately urined on him.

Steve: Well you know what? What the hell does that have to do with school. If you say you have the evidence. Why don't you call Dewey and have me arrested?

Morris: The board is going to decide what to do with you.

Steve starts laughing at this.

Steve: It's always just about money isn't it.

Morris: What are you talking about?

Steve: I've heard stories. I bet they are trying to bribe you.

Morris: Are you making accusations against me and the board?

Steve quickly nods in approval.

Steve: Doesn't feel good having accusations thrown against you.

Steve looks at Clark.

Steve: You don't have anything to say Mr. Clark. Usually the only stopping you from speaking is a hamburger. Why don't you tell your boss here that I never get into trouble.

Clark goes to say something but stays silent.

Steve: You know. Considering the history we have in this town we should be trying to win that state championship. Do you really think you could beat Low Point without me?

Morris: Football is just a game.

Steve: Well here's a thought. If you take that game away from me. Beating up a kid will be the least of your problems.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library- morning

Jill and Jessica are in the library studying. Jessica is trying her best to concentrate but only thinks about the baby. Jill notices this.

Jill: Everything's going to be okay.

Jessica: I hope your right. I think my mom's starting to get suspicious.

Jill: Don't worry. We'll talk to her together. Your mom's a nice lady. I'm sure she realizes your just a dumb teenager who made a poor decision.

Jessica looks at Jill with the blank stair.

Jill: I didn't mean anything by the dumb parts. However, all adults look at all us teenagers like we're dumb.

Jessica: Well. I never really thought about that. You promised you'd come help me tell my mom. When are you going to do that?

Jill thinks for a moment.

Jill: How about right after school. By the way there's something I'm dying to know.

Jessica: What's up?

Jill: Whose the father of the baby?

Jessica: Jill.

Jill: It's okay you could tell me.

Jessica: It's not that simple.

Jill: I'd totally understand it could be Matt.

Jessica: Jill. It could be Steve's.

Jill goes silent for a second not knowing what to say.

Jill: I never new Steve and you did it before.

Jessica: It was before he was with you and before I was with Matt. It was with in a week of each other. I'm really sorry Jill.

Jessica looks like she's about to cry. Jill grabs her and hugs her tight.

Jill: Everything's going to be okay. Now have you made a deicision yet?

Jessica: Yes. I want to keep the baby.

Jill: Okay. I respect that. Now let's figure out what we are going to tell your mom.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- hallway- noon

Kirby is in the hallway. It seems like she is trying to hide from somebody. Trevor sneaks up behind her. He slowly taps her on the shoulder.

Trevor: (whispering) Who you hiding from?

Kirby: My boyfriend.

Trevor: What did he do?

Kirby: He….

Kirby realizes who she was just talking to and turns around to see Trevor. Trevor looks at her wanting an explanation.

Kirby tries to laughit off.

Kirby: You probably want to know why iw as hiding from you? It was the funniest thing.

Trevor: Really? I'm listening.

Kirby: Well. I feel bad. Tonight we were suppose to have plans. I forgot I made plans ahead of time with Jill.

Trevor: That's it? Well. That's okay. We could hang out tomorrow night.

Kirby: All right thanks.

Trevor walks away and Jill comes up next to Kirby.

Kirby: Well I lied toTrevor.

Jill: Good. I need to find Steve and tell him. Hopefully he asks Trevor to hang out tonight so he doesn't get suspicious.

Kirby: Alright since I'm not aloud to go and have to stay behind let's make some rules.

Jill: This is my operation Kirby.

Kirby: Yes. But you need my help. If your not back by a certain time I am calling Steve. You and I both know he's going to go after you.

Jill: Whatever as long as I have evidence that's fine with me.

Kirby: I can't believe I'm being a part of this.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- afternoon

Charlie is at his locker. He has the steroids and takes out one and swallows it. Olivia comes up to see him.

Olivia: What did you just put in your mouth?

Charlie: A vitamin.

Olivia: Oh. I thought it was some type of drug. Your coming over after school right?

Charlie remembers he has to go the gym after school.

Charlie: I have to go straight home after school. I have to help my dad with something.

Olivia: Oh. Well that's okay. We could hang out later tonight.

Charlie then remembers the plan to get back at the Olsen brothers was tonight.

Charlie: Sorry. I already schedule plans with Robbie.

Olivia: Well okay. Maybe I'll hang with Steve.

Charlie: True. I'm sure Steve would love the company. Jill is hanging with Kirby tonight.

Olivia: How do you know?

Charlie: Jill told me in English.

Olivia: Ill give you a call later.

Cut to

EXT- Woodsboro High- fountain- afternoon

It is after school. Jill sits alone at the fountain. Steve comes up to see her.

Steve: You still have plans with Kirby tonight?

Jill: Yes. You look up set. What's wrong with you babe?

Steve: I spent the entire day in the office was with fucking Clark and Fucking Superintendent Morris. That's why I didn't come talk to you all day.

Jill: Don't worry. We'll get you through this. Seriously what are you going to do about the Olsen brothers?

Steve: Nothing right now. Hopefully my name is cleared and I'll be allowed to to play football. Then when we see them in the state championship I'll whip their asses.

Jill thinks to herself that this is not good enough for her. They are joined by Jessica.

Jessica: Hey guys.

Steve: Hey Jessica. I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean anything by you being pregnant.

Jessica: It's not a big deal.

Steve: Guys. I have to go. This may very well be my last football practice.

Steve walks away before Jill and Jessica could walk away.

Jill: You going to tell him that he may be the father?

Jessica: One thing at a time. One thing at a time.

Jill: Okay. Ready to go tell your mom?

Cut to

INT- Fred's gym- weight room- afternoon

Charlie is lifting weight's inside of Fred's gym. Fred is spotting him. You could tell Charlie has definitely gotten a lot stronger since starting to take the steroids. After doing 50 bench presses Charlie sits up.

Charlie: I tell you your stuff works great.

Fred: The best stuff around. Anybody who would mess wqith you now is a dead man.

Charlie: I might even be stronger then my friend Steve.

Fred: Whose Steve?

Charlie: He's my friend and leader of the crew I'm in.

Fred thinks for a moment and realizes this might be a great opportunity.

Fred: Well you shouldn't leave your friends hanging. In fact why don't you start selling it at school.

Charlie: What do you mean?

Fred: I'll start you out by spotting you a little bit. You sell it around school and you use that money to buy some more.

Charlie: I would get expelled if I had this stuff at school.

Fred: Only if you get caught.

Charlie: The stuff is completely harmless right?

Fred: Exactly.

Charlie: Okay. I think I know a couple of people who would be interested.

Fred: Great. Great.

Cut to

INT. Pierce residence- Kitchen- afternoon

Jessica and Jill are sitting at the table. Deborarh Pierce a nice lady is also sitting at the table. She could tell something is wrong.

Jessica: Mom. I don't know how to tell you this.

Deborah: Everything okay sweetie?

Jessica begins to cry. Jill holds her hand.

Jill: It's okay tell her.

Jessica: Mommy. I'm pregnant.

Deborah looks shocked.

Deborah: What?

Jessica: I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you mama.

Deborah looks at her daughter and doesn't know what to say.

Deborah: Were you raped?

Jessica: No.

Jill: She made a mistake.

Deborah: Wow. I don't know what to say. How far along are you?

Jessica: About 2 months.

Deborah: Having a baby is a big responsibility.

Jessica: I know. I know. Are you angry with me?

Deborah quickly shook her head.

Deborah: Stuff like this happens all the time. This is your baby. Have you made a decision yet about what you wanted to do?

Jessica stays quiet.

Jill: She wants to keep the baby.

Deboarh: Honey? You sure you want to do this? I mean having a baby is a lot of responsibility.

Jessica: I know. But I have to. I don't know how to take a life. This baby is my responsibility.

Deborah looks at her daughter and respects her wishes.

Jill: We're going to help her. Her friends will be there for her.

Deboarh: I was just wondering. Whose the baby's father?

Jessica and Jill look at each other nervously.

Jessica: it's one of two people. Either Matt or Steve.

Jill gets sick to her stomach hearing both names.

Deborah: Well. I am surprised. Shocked. However. This is your baby and your life. If you want to be a mother I respect that. Your father and I will help you. Being a mother is a big responsibility. In fact it's the hardest job on this planet. Now I know you and your friends had problems with Matt in the past, however if he is indeed the father you two will be connected forever. Even Steve. I know you two care about each other even after you broke up. If he's the dad you have to stay connected to him for the rest of your life.

Jessica: I know mom. I think I'm ready.

Deborah: Okay. Well I'll start taking a look at all doctor's offices. We need to do this regularly in order to make sure the baby is okay.

Jessica nods in approval.

Jill looks at her cell phone. It is Charlie asking where she is.

Jill: I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Jill gets up and Jessica walks her out.

Jessica: Thank you so much Jill.

Jessica hugs her and Jill hugs her back. Jessica goes and sits back at the table with her mother.

Deborah: That was very nice of Jill to come help you tell me.

Jessica: Yes.

Deborah: I guess you picked out a god mother. Now you have to think about a god father.

Jessica: Jill would make a great godmother. Who do you think for a godfather?

Jessica's mother smiles.

Deboarh: Let your heart make that decision.

Cut to

INT- Walker residence- Living room- night

Charlie, Robbie, Alicia and Jill are all in Charlie's living room. They are talking about what they are going to do to get back at The Olsen brothers.

Jill: Okay. We get there park in the dark. They have a school event going on. I heard stories about the oldest Olsen James.

Alicia: Okay.

Charlie: Once we find them we get evidence and get the hell out of there.

Jill: Okay. Alicia's driving I have shotgun. Boys you sit in the back. Do you all have your video cameras?

Alicia: Yes.

Robbie: Now are we definitely sure we want to go through with this?

Everybody hesitates for a moment but nods.

Jill: They're going to pay for what they did to Steve.

Robbie: Okay.

Cut to

INT-Rivette residence- Living room- night

Olivia, Steve and Brian are all sitting in Steve's living room. They are watching football on television. Olivia is really into the game.

Olivia: WAY TO GO RIP HIS GOD DAMN HEAD OFF!

Steve and Brian shake hearing Olivia scream.

Steve: Olivia I never heard you yell like that.

Brian: Where is everybody tonight?

Olivia: Jill and Kirby are hanging out. Charlie is hanging with Robbie and Alicia.

Steve: Kind of weird that they didn't ask us to hang out.

Olivia: Jessica is home coping with the fact that she's going to be a mother.

Steve: I still can't believe that. She's to young to be a mother.

Olivia: Your not to young to be a father?

Steve and Brian both stare at Olivia with shocked faces.

Olivia: Of course she was going to tell me. She's my best friend. Don't you two tell each other everything?

Staying silent Brian and Steve stare at each other.

Olivia: You could sit there and play dumb all you want. I think you need to accept that this baby might be yours.

Steve: No. We did it just once. Right after we started we realize we made a mistake. I didn't love her any more. I mean I love her but not in that way. I'm in love with Jill. I have been for the longest time.

Olivia: You were in love with Jill while you were dating Jessica?

Steve guiltily nods. Brian slaps him across the back of the head.

Brian: Hypocrite.

Steve: Wait. I may have had feelings for her. However, I never acted on those feelings.

Olivia: Well. If you say so.

Steve: In fact. Speaking of Jill let's play a little prank.

Steve grabs the house phone. He begins dialing a number.

Continuity….

Kirby is in her room playing a board game with Joshua. Her phone rings. She goes and grabs it. She sees it says unknown caller and she picks it up.

Kirby: This is Kirby.

Steve ( Ghostface voice): Hello Kirby. What's your Favorite scary movie.

Kirby laughs and realizes it's Steve.

Kirby: Thee one where the girl beats up her best friend's boyfriend for trying to scare her.

Steve gulps and decides to go back to his regular voice.

Steve: Hey Kirby.

Kirby: Sup?

Steve: I wanted to talk to Jill.

Kirby quickly realizes Jill is not there.

Kirby: Steve funny thing about that.

Steve: Jill's there isn't she?

Kirby starts laughing even though she already knows Steve won't think this is funny.

Kirby: it's kind of funny. See she was suppose to be here. She made different plans.

Steve: Plans? What plans?

Kirby: Come over and I'll tell you all about them.

Cut to

EXT. Low Point High school- parking lot- night

Jill and the gang have just gotten to Low Point High school. There are hundreds of student cars parked there.

Jill: Alright you guys have your camera's right?

The 3 nod.

Alicia: What do we do if we find them?

Jill: We just get one of them to say on camera that they were behind everything.

Charlie: However. Do not reveal you go to Woodsboro High. They will hurt you.

Jill: Yes. There dad is a corrupt individual. However, he's a good football coach.

Robbie: Alright. Let's go.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- living room- night

Kirby is sitting on her living room couch. She looks scared and is waiting desperately.

A loud bang at the door and itopens. Steve, Olivia and Brian enter all looking anxious.

Kirby: You got here quicker then I thought.

Steve: I'm here. Now where is Jill?

Kirby: You sure you want to know?

Steve: Kirby get to the point.

Kirby: She went to Low Point High School.

Steve' eyes go wide.

Steve: She what?

Kirby nods.

Steve: Why?

Olivia: It's obvious isn't it? She went for revenge.

Kirby: She wanted to clear your good name.

Steve: At the cost of ruining her own life?

Kirby: The only thing she cared about what helping you.

Steve is very angry. He is angry with himself for not realizing what she was going to do.

Steve: If it bothered her so much why didn't she come to me?

Kirby: I have no idea.

Steve: Look. They will hurt Jill and find her. Did you see what they did to Charlie? What you think they'll do to Jill if they find out she's my girlfriend?

Kirby realizes she should have told Steve.

Kirby: Steve. I'm sorry.

Steve: It's okay.

Brian: What do you want to do?

Steve doesn't respond he walks out the door. Brian follows him as does Olivia. Kirby grabs her jacket and follows. Steve gets in the driver's seat and Brian gets in the passenger seat. Olivia and Kirby get in the back seat.

Kirby: it's an hour ride. They left and hour and 5 minutes ago.

Steve: I'll get us there in a half hour.

Brian: How?

Steve pushes a button and police sirens go on.

Olivia: How did you get that?

Steve: My parents left me a lot of money. I use it for the right things not the wrong ones.

Steve and Gang head out with sirens lurking.


	12. Episode 9 You hurt You Die!

Fade in

Low Point high school. Jill is walking around the halls. She has her tape recorder in her hands. There are kids in attendance. She finally sees the gym. She sees 4 football players along with 4 cheerleaders. She realizes these are the Olsen brothers along with their girlfriends.

James: We are going to be the next state champions.

Ray: I agree with that.

Tyler: Me too.

The youngest Olsen brother Owen looks up at his brothers.

Owen: Guys. I want to win as much as you do but football is a game. We are ruining people's lives. They don't deserve this.

Jill hears this and gets angry.

Jill: (whispering) You ruin my life and I will ruin yours.

James goes down to his younger brother.

James: What is our last name?

Owen: Olsen.

James: We dominate. We win every year. We are not going to let somebody ruin it for us.

Owen: All due respect James. Is this about Woodsboro or Steve? You and I both know this is about Steve being a better quarterback then you.

James slaps his brother across the face.

Owen is in shock as is Jill. Jill wants to go help but realizes she'd quickly be over powered. She looks across the gym and sees Robbie and Alicia sneak in.

Jill: You son of a bitch. You can't treat your own brother like that.

Jill sends Robbie a thumbs up. She realizes this is the time. Robbie starts videotaping. He makes sure he could get clear sound of Jill's conversation.

Robbie: Alright. Jill let's go.

Jill gets up from the bleachers and heads towards The Olsen Brothers. She walks up to them and they do not even notice her.

Jill: Hey assholes.

She quickly gets their attention.

James: Excuse me bitch?

Jill: You heard me asshole!

Jill gives quick glanse to Robbie who gives her a thumbs up.

Ray: Listen girl. Who are you? I know everybody in school and you do not go to school here.

Jill: Man. Your smarter then you look. I am here to warn you.

Tyler: Warn us? Warn us how?

Jill: Well. The kid you plan on making pay is my boyfriend. Steve! If you hurt him your going to have to answer to me.

They all laugh except for Owen who knows full well what will happen.

James: I'm so scared. What are you going to do. Tickle me to death?

Jill: I'm tougher then I look. However I would never an idiot like you to realize that.

James: Alright Girl. You came all the way here. What do you want?

Jill: I want you to do the right thing. If you do the right thing I will leave it at that. However if you don't im going to make you sorry.

Ray: Same way your friend Charlie did?

Jill looks horrified.

Jill: What?

James snaps his fingers and Eric and Dan come out holding Charlie. He seems weak.

James: Jill. We new you were coming.

Ray: That's right.

Tyler points too where Robbie and Alicia are hiding.

Tyler: You could tell your friends over there that if they don't want your friend Charlie to get an even worse beating they will come out from there.

Robbie and Alicia come out and quickly join Jill.

James: Give me your camera.

Robbie hesitates but James grabs it out of his hand.

James: About your camera.

James takes it and smashes it to the ground.

Robbie looks crushed and Alicia and Jill look scared.

Robbie: That's okay. We still have the tape recording.

Jill and Alicia: ROBBIE!

Robbie realizes what he just said.

The Olsen brothers and the cheerleaders start laughing.

James: Very smart guy you got here.

James turns and looks at the cheerleaders.

James: You girls may want to leave for this. This is not going to be pretty.

The cheerleaders leave the gym. James gets a creepy smile back on his face.

James: Are you girls virgins?

Jill and Alicia give each other horrified looks.

Jill: No. Please.

James goes to Grab Jill but Jill kicks him.

Jill: RUN!

Jill Alicia and Robbie run towards the doors.

James: After them. Dan stay with Charlie. Make sure he doesn't leave.

Cut to

EXT. Low Point High school- Parking Lot- Night

Steve's car pulls into the school and start looking around and spot Alicia's car.

Steve: That's Alicia's car.

Kirby: You bet it is.

Steve pulls in next to Alicia's car.

Steve: Okay. Olivia stay in the car. If they come out give me a call. Kirby and Brian you two stay together. Grab Jill and the others and get the fuck out of there.

Kirby: What are you going to do?

Steve: Take care of some business.

Steve Kirby and Brian get out with the two groups waling in different directions.

Cut to

INT. Low Point High School- Janitor's closet- night

Jill, Alicia and Robbie are in the janitor's closet hiding. Jill's cell phone rings. She looks to See Steve is calling her. She seems hopeful for a minute and she picks it up.

Steve: Jill where are you?

Jill: Steve! I'm so sorry.

Steve: None of that matters. Where are you?

Jill: I'm in the school. They are looking for me. I'm with Alicia and Robbie. Charlie is in the gym he's hurt real bad.

Steve: Okay. I'm coming for you guys sit tight.

Jill hangs up as does Steve.

Now we are close up of Steve. He turns a corner and bumps into Owen Olsen. The youngest Olsen brother.

Owen: Please don't hurt me.

Steve: I'm not going to.

Owen: Look. I'm sorry about what happened. I'll help you find your friends. I'll make sure you don't get in trouble.

Steve hesitates but agrees.

Owen: The janitor's closest is this way.

Steve walks with Owen.

Cut to

INT. Low Point Highschool- gym- night

Dan is holding Charlie. Charlie sees Brian and Kirby sneak into the gym. Kirby grabs some zip ties out of her pocket and begins wrapping them around Dan's ankles.

Charlie: Hey Dan. Guess what.

Dan: What?

Charlie: You run slower than a turtle.

With that Charlie kicks him in the balls as Kirby tightens the zipties all the way. Brian and Kirby help Charlie up and begin helping him get out of the school.

Dan: GUYS HE"S GETTING AWAY!

Cut to

INT. Low Point High School- Janitor's closest.- night

Jill and Alicia are sitting tight along with Robbie. The door opens up and James walks in along with Ray and Tyler.

Jill: Oh shit.

James: Well. Look at what we have here.

Jill: listen, You better let me go. IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON ME OR HURT ME IN ANYWAY STEVE WILL HURT YOU VERY BAD!

James: I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to fuck you.

Alicia: HELP!

Ray smacks her across the face.

Ray: Be quiet bitch.

James: Okay. Take there keys. Go get the liquor we are going to make it look like they got badly drunk. If she doesn't drink it fuck her.

Tyler: What about the boy?

James: Cut his dick off.

Ray and Tyler give each other evil smiles.

Jill: Now listen….

James responds by punching Jill in the face.

James: Now go.

Robbie and Alicia are quickly over powered by the Olsen Brothers and leave. This leaves a almost unconscious Jill alone with James. He quickly takes her clothes off leaving just her underwear. He picks her up putting her over his shoulder and gives Jill a big butt grab showing her whose boss. He then begins to carry her into the gym. They get to the gym and James puts Jill on the ground. Jill starts to wake up and tries to crawl away. James grabs her leg.

James: Oh no you don't.

Jill: Please. SOMEBODY HELP ME!

James: Shut up!

James gets on top of Jill and begins to rape her.

Jill: NO!

James: Be quiet.

Steve comes running into the gym. He Kicks James off of Jill. James pulls his pants up.

Steve: You made a big frigine mistake by hurting Jill.

James laughs at this as the two captains get ready to collide.

Jill: Steve! No.

Steve turns around to Jill.

Jill: I've been through enough today. Let's go home.

Steve: No. The shit ends tonight.

Steve turns back towards James.

Steve: I'm here. It's just you and me. You want me I'm right here. Take your best shot.

James goes runs after Steve at full speed. James has the upper hand. Jill stands their horrified as Steve is being beaten up. Steve is taking punch after punch and then a smile goes on his face.

Steve: You wasted all your energy you moron.

James: Oh shit!

Steve rolls James over and puts his knees on James arms. He begins punching James over and over again. He quickly breaks James nose.

James: No. Stop Please!

Steve: You want me to stop? Just like Jill wanted you to?

James: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

Steve gets up off James and kicks him in the stomach twice.

He then walks over towards Jill still extremely angry. He takes his jacket off and puts it around her. He then walks her out of the gym. Right after Steve leaves somebody sneaks through the other side of the gym. They Have a knife in hand. They kneel next to James.

James: Please help me!

The assailant raises the knife.

James: What! No Please!

He takes it cut's James throat. Blood begins pouring everywhere.

Cut to

EXT. Low Point High School- Parking lot- night

Steve and Jill make there way up to the car. The others are already waiting there.

Kirby goes up and sees Jill giving her a huge hug.

Kirby: Jill. I was so scared.

Jill: You broke our promise.

Kirby: I couldn't lie to Steve.

Jill: Thanks for breaking our promise.

Steve: Charlie you okay?

Charlie: I'm fine. Little shaken up but no major damage.

Steve: Okay. Can the 6 of you fit in Alicia's car?

Kirby: What?

Steve: I'm taking Jill somewhere for the night. Her and I have to have a long talk.

Jill looks away at the site of her angry boyfriend.

Alicia: I coud fit maybe 5 people. Definitely not 6.

Steve: Okay two people have to stay.

Robbie: I'll stay.

Brian: me too.

Alicia: Okay. Let's go home. Jill I'm glad your safe/

Kirby: Me too. Me too.

The others all exchange hugs. Kirby, Alicia, Olivia and Charlie all get into Alicia's car and leave the parking lot. Steve helps Jill into the front passenger seat of his Suv. Brian and Robbie get in the backseat. Steve quickly gets in the car. He leaves the parking lot and drives for 5 6 blocks. He stops at a shopping complex.

Steve: (to Olivia and Brian) Guys give us a few minutes.

Jill begins to cry.

Robbie: Don't be hard on her. She's a good kid.

Brian and Robbie exit the SUV.

Steve turns towards Jill.

Steve: What in god's name were you thinking? We had just talked about this. You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid!

Jill doesn't say anything but keeps crying harder.

Steve: You promised me!

Jill: I'm sorry. I didn't want you to suffer.

Steve looks at Jill and feels very bad. She is extremely shaken up.

Steve: Jill you almost suffered. Do you realize you almost got raped? Not even almost you did just get raped?

Jill: I know. I didn't realize what I was doing was stupid until I got there.

Steve is unsure of himself and doesn't know what to do.

Jill: What are you going to do about me?Steve: I'm taking you to Dewey.

Jill: Wait.

Steve: What?

Jill: We could go somewhere else instead.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Living room- night

Kirby, Alicia, Charlie and Olivia come into Kirby's house. Meghan Reed comes into the living room. She seems very annoyed.

Meghan: KIRBY FRANCHESA REED! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!

Kirby: I take it you want to know where I was?

Meghan: First. I would like to know where Jill is. Her mother called here looking for her and is now a nervous wreck. She told her mother she was coming here. Do you know anything about that because If you are lying you will be in Big Big trouble missy.

Kirby: Sorry mom.

Meghan notices Charlie's face.

Meghan: Oh my god. Charlie what happened?

Charlie: My face? Guys. What happened to my face?

Olivia thinks of something quick to say.

Olivia: He got tackled playing football.

Meghan looks at her confused.

Meghan: That badly?

Olivia: Has Steve ever tackled you?

Meghan: Agreed. Well I'm going to bed. You kids don't stay up to late. And Help Charlie clean up.

Meghan heads out of the room. Charlie and Olivia head towards the bathroom. Kirby and Alicia take a seat on the couch.

Alicia: I new this was a big mistake. Why did we do something so stupid?

Kirby: What were we thinking. We should have never let her go through with this.

Alicia: your telling me. She almost got raped. I don't know anybody whose gotten raped.

Kirby stays quiet.

Alicia: At least we are all safe. By the way. How did you know we were in trouble?

Kirby: (guilty) I didn't. Steve came over with Olivia and Brian looking for Jill. If I didn't tell him he was going to go to her house and ask her parents where I was. She'd be grounded for lying to them.

Alicia: Well. Jill is okay. We all are.

Cut to

INT- Reed residence- Bathroom- night

Olivia is helping Charlie get cleaned up. His face is pretty messed up.

Olivia: Charlie. You sure know how to take a beating.

Olivia smacks him across the face.

Olivia: That was for lying to me.

Olivia smacks him across the face again.

Olivia: That was for doing something so stupid.

Charlie: Jill could be very persuasive.

Olivia: I know. However, you have to realize you shouldn't do something stupid just because Jill does or wants you to. You need to be your own man. Don't listen to what Jill says. If Jill told you to jump oiff a bridge would you do it?

Charlie: No.

Olivia: Okay good. Now grow up. Stop doing stupid shit.

Charlie: Yes babe.

Cut to

EXT- Sidney's house- night

Steve, Jill Robbie and Brian are outside of Sidney's house sitting in the car.

Robbie: Sidney Prescott. This is fucking awesome.

Steve: You sure you want to do this?

Jill: I have no other choice. I can't go home looking like this. Mom would freak.

Robbie: I would so want to shoot this. I wish James didn't break Dustin.

Brian: Who the fuck is Dustin?

Jill: This sucks.

Steve: What?

Jill: After all that we didn't get the evidence that proves your innocent.

Steve: Jill. I took care of that.

Jill: What?

Steve: I told you I would deal with it.

Jill: Why didn't you tell me?

Steve: Because I figured if you were so worried about it you would have come to me. That's why I told you I wasn't going to do anything. If I new you were going to do THIS I would have made it clearer to you. Jill you should know I always have a back up plan.

Jill: What the fuck you talking about?

Steve: Owen Olsen and I made a deal. He said that he was going to stick up for me at the meeting tomorrow.

Jill: Wow. I can't believe that. Somebody shoot me now.

Robbie: So wait a minute. Dustin died for nothing?

Steve: WHO THE FUCK IS DUSTIN?

Jill: His camera. Look. I'm tired. Let's go inside and see Sidney so I could shower and get some sleep.

Steve: Fine.

Jill: Steve. What you saw stays between us.

Brian and Robbie look at each other confused as the four exit Steve's car and walk up to Sidney's house. Steve knocks on the door slamming it on it. After about 10 seconds Sidney opens up. She is shocked at what she sees.

Sidney: JILL? OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?

Steve: Long night.

Jill: We need a place to stay for tonight.

Sidney: Sure. Sure. Anything you need. Jill? What happened to your clothes?

Jill: I lost them. I was wondering if I could take a shower.

Sidney: Sure. It's upstairs. Go right up. I'll be right there to check on you.

Jill hops her way up the stairs. Sidney waits until she is upstairs to start her attack.

Sidney: What the fuck happened?

Steve: It was a wild night.

Brian: You know Jill. She is a party animal.

Sidney: But she comes here this late at night practically naked? I want an explanation.

Steve: Look it's hard to explain.

Sidney: Well. You guys are staying here tonight. So I want one of you to tell me what happened to my little sister? Now Steve. You're her boyfriend. I want an explanation and I want it now!

Steve: Okay. It's my fault. I got her drunk.

Sidney slaps Steve across the face.

Sidney: Oh my god. You raped her.

Steve looks horrified.

Steve: What? No. I would never.

Sidney: Then what did you do?

Steve stays silent.

Brian: Steve tell Sidney the truth.

Sidney: Yea. Tell me Steve? What did you do to her.

Sidney grabs the phone about to call the police.

Robbie: It wasn't Steve. This is Jill's fault.

Jill is up at the stairs she has been listening the entire time. She begins to cry lightly.

Sidney: What do you mean it was Jill's fault.

Robbie: Jill was out for revenge. She got caught. Steve bailed her out again.

Sidney: Steve is this true?

Steve's face tells Sidney all she wants to know.

Steve: it was nasty. However, I got to her before she did anything really stupid.

Sidney: How did she lose her clothes?

Steve: While we were running away. She fell into a bush. It ripped almost all her clothes off.

Jill exhales a sigh of relief. She walks into the bathroom and start's the shower.

Steve: I'm starting to think we did the wrong thing.

Sidney: With Jill?

Steve: Yes. It's obvious she cannot be trusted.

Sidney: I'll talk to her. She'll tell me everything.

Jill is in the shower cleaning herself off. She is ashing herself off. She keeps thinking about James being on top of her.

Cut to

INT- Low Point High School- gymnasium- night

A guy has just walked into the room and takes a kneel next to James Olsen's body.

Man: What do we have?

Coroner:17 year old Male. Throat slit. I'm not positivie I think he was drunk.

Officer Perez walks over to the man. She puts her hand out

Perez: Evening Detective Kinkaid.

We now see the man is Mark Kincaid.

Mark: So what happened here?

Perez He was found by a bunch of high school kids. 3 of whom were his brothers.

Mark: How did all this happen?

Mark is looking at all the broken stuff.

Perez: They said there was a fight.

Mark: Kids fight all the time. Bring the kids who they were fighting in.

Perez: Those kids are out of our jurisdiction.

Mark: Excuse me?

Perez: they are from a town called Woods..boro….

Mark turns around shocked.

Mark: What?

Perez: They are from Woodsboro. Does that mean something to you?

Mark: Yes. Sidney Prescott.

Perez: Who?

Mark: Have you ever seen the stab movies?

Perez: Not to big on horror movies.

Mark: I cannot believe this.. Perez excuse me for a minute.

Perez takes a walk and grabs his cell phone.

Mark: Dewey, It's Mark. Long time no talk. However we need to talk.

TO BE CONTINUED

Any thoughts about who killed James?


	13. Episode 10 Guilty until proven innocent

Fade in

INT. Sidney's house- Guest room- night

Jill is laying in bed. Sidney sits next to her comforting her. Jill wants to go to sleep and pretend everything that happened was a bad dream. Sidney knows she should talk to her cousin.

Sidney: Do you want to talk?

Jill looks up at her eyes are all red.

Jill: Do you think I should?

Sidney: That's up to you. You can tell me anything.

Jill: Will it stay between us?

Sidney: I can't make any promises. I will help you in anyway I can though.

Jill: Okay. Where should I start?

Sidney: At the beginning.

Jill: Okay. When I was in the hospital my friend Charlie got attacked. Steve being the good firnd he is was going to beat up the kids that attacked him.

Sidney grabs hold of Jill's hand.

Jill: Robbie and Brian came and told me what had happened and I realized something was off. It turns out they were setting a trap for Steve. I called Steve in time but Steve attacked them anyway after one of the kids threatened to hurt me.

Jill begins to tear up.

Jill: They made a video tape of Steve beating up the kid and sent it to the superintendent. I didn't want Steve to get in trouble so I made a plan to prove what the Olsen brothers had done.

Sidney: Oh Jill. That's terrible. I'm so sorry.

Jill: That's not all. Somehow they new we were coming. We got caught and one of the kids tried to….

Jill breaks down.

Jill: Rape me…..

Sidney quickly wraps her arms around her. Steve steps into the doorway neither one of them see him.

Jill: (crying) AND I PUT EVERYONE IN DANGER! STEVE HAD TO COME AND SAVE ME AGAIN!

Sidney soothes her and puts both of her hands on Jill's cheeks.

Sidney: You're here now. Your safe. I'm here. Steve's here. Brian and Robbie are here. We are not going to let anybody hurt you. Now why don't you get some sleep and then tomorrow we'll drive down to the police station and file a police report.

Jill begins to calm down.

Jill: Okay.

Sidney: First. Your mom is probably worried sick about you. I'm going to call her and tell her your staying with me.

Jill nods in agreement.

Sidney: Now try and get some sleep.

Jill: Okay. Sidney thanks.

Sidney: For what?

Jill smiles for a moment.

Jill: For being there.

Sidney smiles back at her and then exit's the room. She heads back towards the living room where she mets up with the 3 boys again. Robbie is still crushed over losing his camera.

Robbie: I wish Dustin was here.

Sidney: Whose Dustin.

Brian: Don't ask.

Steve is still not in the mood for any games. He's just worried about Jill.

Steve: What did she say?

Sidney: She feels terrible. Never seen her this way before.

Steve: What do you think we should do?

Sidney: To be honest. I think I need to tell Kate.

Jill is up at the tops of the steps listening. She is crushed when Sidney says she's going to tell Kate.

Steve: She'll hate you if you do that. She'll hate me too.

Sidney: True. However, they are her parents and they love her. I believe they have a right to know what's going on in their daughter's life.

Robbie is looking at his phone.

Robbie: Guys. I just got a text from Kirby. She said to turn on the CBC channel.

Sidney grabs the remote control and quickly turns on the television.

Reporter: Tonight there was a murder at Low Point High School.

Everybody's eyes go wide.

Reporter: Police cannot name the victim because he is under eighteen. However, I have confirmed the individual is a member of the Low Point High School football team.

Sidney turns off the T.V. Jill heard everything and she doesn't know what to say.

Sidney: Please tell me that is not the school you guys were at?

The 3 boys stay silent.

Robbie: There were only 4 football players there. The 4 olsen brothers. Dan and Eric do not even go to Low Point High School.

Steve: That mean's one of them was killed. Which brother was it?

Brian: Well I bumped into Ray and Tyler. I didn't see James.

Steve: James was in the gym…. With Jill.

Robbie: That means it had to be Owen.

Brian: I'm confused. Why would any of us murder the one brother who was not totally against us?

Steve: I don't think it was one of us.

Robbie: Yes but in the movies we are guilty.

Brian: Robbie!

Steve looks at Robbie who Brian is about to punch but Steve stops him.

Steve: Robbie. Keep going. What are you talking about?

Robbie: I can tell you thing. Expect the unexpected. I can tell you this much. Who ever they decide to pin it on is going to go to jail.

Brian: None of us killed anybody.

Robbie: Yes we know that. It's are word against the Olsen Brothers word. You know more then likely they are going to lie.

Steve: Question is who are they going to pin it on. It has to be one of us.

Brian: My money is on Steve. I mean this whole thing is about you.

Brian looks at Steve who is angry.

Robbie: No. It won't be Steve. They'll do something even worse to hurt Steve.

Brian: What could possibly be worse then sending him to jail?

Robbie looks up at the stairs. Steve and Brian also look toward the stairs. Jill hears everything that is going on. Steve slams his fist against the table. He is clearly pissed off.

Steve: Hell no! Jill is not going to down for this! This is about vengeance.

Sidney: Your telling me they are going to blame this on Jill?

Steve: Jill is no killer.

Brian: Yes. She may be a BITCH! But she's no killer.

Jill gets angry when she hears Brian call her a bitch.

Robbie: How could you be so sure?

Steve and Robbie look at Robbie shocked.

Robbie: I mean. She was crazy enough to go after the Olsen Brother's. Maybe she sneaked away and killed one of them.

Steve: You have to be kidding me. Jill is no killer.

Robbie: I'm just saying. Somebody is guilty. I mean they are going to lock one of us up.

Steve: Come on. I've known all of you for years. None of you would kill anybody unless it was self defense.

Brian: All right. Well we need to come up with a plan.

Steve: I know somebody who could help us. We need to get back to Woodsboro. Go wake up Jill. She's coming with us.

Sidney: Let Jill sleep. She has had a very rough night.

Steve: Look. If I go back to Woodsboro without Jill it will look like she's guilty.

Sidney: But she's not guilty!

Steve: I know. Sidney listen to me.

Steve grabs sidney and brings her as close as possible without actually touching her.

Steve: I will not let Jill go down for this. I promise. I will protect her.

Sidney nods in agreement. Brian does as he told and starts to climb the stairs. Jill runs back to where she was suppose to be sleeping. Brian walks into the room and starts shaking Jill.

Brian: Jill wake up.

Jill is doing a good job of pretending that she was asleep. After about 5 seconds she starts to yawn.

Brian: Jill get up.

Jill: Is it morning already.

Brian: Welll no. Something came up so we are leaving now.

Jill starts to get up.

Brian: We are leaving in 5 minutes. No Ifs. And Buts about it.

Jill: Is something wrong?

Brian just stares at her wondering if she's guilty.

Brian: Get ready.

Brian legs it out of the room. Jill starts getting her things in order. She thinks about how her two friends thinks she's guilty. She wonders what her other friends think.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Police department- Interrogation room- night

Dewey is sitting in an interrogation room. Beside him are Mark Kincaid and Deputy Perkins. Sitting opposite Dewey are Kirby, Charlie, Olivia and Alicia. Mrs. Reed is also there and she does not look pleased.

Dewey: Okay. So none of you deny being at the school?

Olivia: Well. I officially never went inside the school.

Dewey: I'm not saying you did. Did any of you see…

Mark interrupts him clearly angry.

Mark: Did any of you see That Jill Girl stab James Olsen?

The 4 friends look at each other not knowing what to say.

Meghan: Kirby. If you know something you better speak up right now.

Kirby: I didn't see anything. Besides if you think Jill did this you guys couldn't be more wrong.

Mark: There 3 people that say something different.

Dewey: Look. We need to talk to Jill. Do you know where she is?

Charlie: I do.

Mark: Good. Where is she?

Charlie smiles.

Charlie: She's with Steve.

Mark slams his fist on the desk.

Mark: Where?

Charlie: Oh. That I don't know.

Mark is getting angry.

Olivia: Look. If Jill did what she did then I'm sure she had a good reason to do it.

Mark: You know. Right now you are all accessories to murder. I could lock you all up and throw away the key.

Alicia: Well. You do know we are all minors. You cannot interrogate us without our parents present.

Mark looks at Alicia and smiles.

Mark: Smart one you got there.

Alicia: Well my dad is the police detective of this town.

Kirby looks at Dewey.

Kirby: Did you talk to Sidney. Maybe she knows where Jill is.

Mark looks at Dewey confused.

Mark: Sidney? Sidney Prescott?

Charlie: This is the part in the movie where something unexpected happens. Dewey did tell you that Jill's mom and Sidney's mom are sisters right? You do know they are first cousins right?

Mark looks at Dewey.

Mark: Dewey could I see you for a minute in the hall?

Dewey gets up and him and Kincaid go out into the hall.

Dewey: What's up.

Mark: Why didn't you tell me this girl was Sidney's cousin?

Dewey: For that exact reason. Look. I know this girl. I don't think she's a killer. She's a party animal. However, overall she's a good kid.

Mark: So. You think the three brothers are lying about seeing there brother get stabbed?

Dewey: Come on. Think about it. How could Jill a tiny little girl kill the cpatain of the football team. If she stabbed him how did she get away with them all watching?

Mark: Well if she's innocent. Where is she?

Steve: Right here.

Mark and Dewey turn to see Steve and Jill. Jill looks very scared and is leaning on Steve.

Steve: I brought her. Let's get this straightened out once and for all.

Jill: I didn't do..

Steve cuts her off.

Steve: Jill don't say anything. Wait for your mom to get here.

Jill nods in agreement.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro police station- interrogation room- night

Dewey and Kincaid are sitting in the room. Across from them are Jill and a very unhappy Kate.

Dewey: Okay Jill. We want to talk to you.

Kate: Look my daughter did nothing wrong.

Jill: Mom. It's okay. I want to tell them.

Mark: Good. You could tell us how you murdered that boy. That innocent boy.

Jill freaks out.

Jill: Innocent boy? Innocent boy? Do you know what that inncoent boy has put us through?

Mark and Dewey look at each other.

Dewey: Look. We know you went there for revenge. Kirby and the others told us this.

Jill looks like she's about to be sick. She turns to her mother who has tears in her eyes.

Jill: Look. I know this looks bad. I'm telling you. I'm innocent.

Mark: Your friends told us otherwise.

Jill: What?

Mark: They said. James took you away. You were the only person seen with him.

Jill: Where's Steve? He can tell you. I don't want to say anything in front of my mom.

Kate: No.

Jill looks shocked.

Kate: Jill. You are going to tell them what you did and why.

The door opens up and Steve walks in the door. He takes a seat next to Jill.

Mark: you can't be here.

Steve: Look. Some pretty nasty shit went down at that school. I agree Jill is guilty of a crime. She is not guilty of murder. I went in there and beat the shit out of the kid.

Mark: What are you saying?

Steve: I did it. I killed James Olsen.

Mark and Dewey both look shocked.

Steve: Take me to jail. I am guilty.

Mark: Wait a minute. They said they both saw Jill do it. They never said anything about a boy being present.

Steve: I broke the kid's nose. I beat the shit out of him. I was mad that he hit Jill. It was dark. They must have been mistaken. I am telling you I did it.

Jill is scared. She does not want to see Steve get in trouble for this. She's innocent.

Jill: NO HE"S INNOCENT!

Mark: One of you is guilty. If it's not him it's you.

Steve: It's me. Detective. I have a squeaky clean record. Why would a man throw away his good name?

This convinces Detective Kincaid that Steve is his man. He quickly gets his handcuffs out and leads Steve out of the room and into the back of his cruiser. Jill exit's the room balling her eyes out. Her mother is with her. Kirby, Robbie, Olivia and Brian are also there. Jill goes back to her friends.

Jill: YOU GUYS SHOULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!

Kirby: Jill. We're sorry.

Jill: Now Steve is going to go to jail for a crime he didn't commit.

Robbie: Look. Jill we don't think Steve is guilty.

Jill: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THEN?

Kirby: We promised Steve not to.

Jill: WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A PROMISE LIKE THAT?

Brian: Because. Steve promised Sidney that he would do whatever he had to in order to protect you.

Jill keeps crying and Kate comes and walks her out of the police station. She puts Jill in the car and they drive silently back to the house. Jill runs into the house and staright into her room. Kate walks up to her room first knocking before going in.

Kate: Jill Honey.

Jill: Go away.

Kate: Look. I know your upset. He did something I don't think I would ever do. He admitted to a crime he didn't do. Now. I know you weren't telling the whole truth.

Jill: Mom…

Kate: No. Honey listen. It's not your fault. I want you to be honest with me so I'm going to be honest with you.

Jill: What are you talking about?

Kate: Honey. The night your aunt was killed. I was there.

Jill looks shocked.

Jill: What?

Kate: Yes. Not a day that goes by do I not forgive myself for not calling the cops.

Jill: But why?

Kate: I was concerned for your safety. I didn't want those kids to hurt you. It haunts me every night.

Jill does not know what to say.

Jill: Mom. Oh my god. I can't believe this.

Kate: Look. Honey. I want you to come clean with me. I want you to tell me what happened in that gym.

Jill: Right now?

Kate: Not right now. But eventually.

Jill: Okay.

Kate kisses her daughter's head and then leaves the room. Jill heads over to her computer. She logs on her face book. She sees Charlie is on and messages him. She also sees Alicia on and decides to message her. She tells them that's he is going to call them both.

Jill dials Alicia's number with her cell phone.

Alicia: Okay Jill got it.

Jill: Okay. Let me dial Charlie.

Jill then decides to dial Charlie.

Charlie: Okay. I'm here.

Jill: Look guys. I know what everybody is thinking but I did not kill that boy.

Charlie: We believe you Jill.

Alicia: by the way. You know what's weird.

Charlie: What?

Alicia: They only said the 3 of them. Meaning just the Olsen brothers so.

Jill: So?

Alicia: Scum like the Olsen brothers would always say everybody present witnessed the death.

Jill: That is true. Hey Charlie. Did you tell the cops that Eric and Dan jumped you?

Charlie: No. Now that I think about it they didn't mention Eric and Dan at all.

Jill: Well. I just got one hell of an idea.

Alicia: Oh no.

Jill: We go after Dan. We get him to admit Steve is inncoent.

Charlie: Great plan.

Alicia: Are you two crazy?

Jill: Look. Steve is not going down for this. We get him to tell the truth.

Alicia: How are we going to do that?

Jill: We aren't. Ghostface is.

Charlie and Alicia go silent.

Alicia: I don't know.

Charlie: Look. We jump him. Tie him up. Get him on tape recording admitting it.

Jill: We can do it right now. I know where he lives.

Alicia: Fine.

Jill: However. We need to walk.

Alicia: Walk? That's like 5 miles.

Jill: I know. But we can't let anybody see your car. We have to be clean.

Charlie: Fine.

Cut to

INT. Low Point Police station- Steve's cell- night

Steve is sitting in his cell. He is playing with his Harmonica.

Steve: Keep your head up Steve. Your friends will get you out of this.

Cut to

EXT- Olsen residence- Front lawn- night

Dan is walking up to his house. He gets right to his grass when he gets hit over the back of the head. He is instantly knocked unconscious. We then see 3 ghost faces stand over him. Alicia, Jill, and Charlie take their masks off.

Alicia: So. Now what do we do with him?

Jill: We put him in the wheely thing and take him over to that woods.

Charlie: Okay. Let's get him in there.

The 3 of them put him into the thing and then wheels him into the woods making sure nobody is watching them. They go about 100 feet into the woods and tip the thing over. Jill tapes his legs together making sure he can't run. She then tapes his hands together. She puts her mask back on as do the others and then begins to try and wake him up.

She has the ghost face voice changer over her mouth.

Jill: Wake up.

Jill begins kicking him. Dan immediately wakes up and sees the 3 ghost faces.

Dan: What the fuck?

Jill: We are going to play a little game.

Jill hands the voice changer to Charlie.

Charlie: That's right. It's called. Your going to safe a life. Now. Your going to tell us who committed a certain crime.

Dan is clearly scared.

Dan: I'll tell you whatever you want.

Jill: Good. Tell me. Who really killed James Olsen?

Dan: I don't know.

Jill is getting real angry. She tilts her head. She takes off the ghost face mask. Dan is shocked to see Jill.

Dan: Well. I should have known. The piece of shit sends his girlfriend.

Jill starts kicking him.

Jill: That's because Steve is busy sitting in s a cell for a crime he didn't commit.

Dan: Okay I'm sorry. So which one of you is Charlie?

Charlie takes his mask off.

Dan: You know Charlie. You really are a piece of shit.

Charlie grabs the pipe he has in his hands and hits dan over the head.

Alicia: Charlie are you crazy!

Jill: Charlie stop!

Charlie keeps hitting him over and over.

Jill: Charlie.

Dan is all bloody. Charlie comes out of the trance he is in. He let's go of the lead pipe.

Charlie: Oh my god. Is he dead? What did I do. Charlie backs up as does Alicia who is still wearing the mask.

Jill goes over to check on Dan.

Jill: No. He's not dead.

With an evil smiles Jill grabs the pipe and hits dan with it one more time. Dan groans a bit but dies.

Jill: Fucking piece of shit.

Alicia: Oh my god. What did we do?

Jill: That's okay. Now we can tell them who really killed him. Nobody knows we were here. We are going to get away with it. Now let's bury the piece of shit.

Charlie: Okay.

Jill Charlie and Alicia begin to bury Dan. They go about 5 feet deep and make sure they smooth it over on top.

Jill: Look. We keep this between us. Nobody has to know. Not Steve. Not our parents. Not anybody.

Charlie and Alicia nod in agreement.

Jill: All right. Anybody asks. We were all home last night. We did not go anywhere.

Charlie: How does this prove Steve's innocence?

Jill: I'll take care of that later. Let's get out of here.

Charlie, Jill and Alicia cover there tracks and quickly leave the scene.


	14. Episode 11 Secrets

Fade in

Woodsboro High- Janitor's closet- night

Jill is sitting in a janitor's closest. She is with her cousin Sidney and they are hiding from somebody. Jill is very scared while Sidney si trying to keep her composure.

Jill: We need to get help.

Sidney: Shhhh Be quiet. He will hear you.

They hear footsteps coming down the hall.

Jill screams with Sidney quickly covering her motuh and hugging her.

Sidney: (whispering) It's okay. I'm not going to let anybody hurt you.

Jill continues to cry as Sidney holds her.

Jill: Hey Sidney?

Sidney: Yes?

Jill: I want to thank you for being there for me.

Sidney: That's what I'm here for. I will be there to help you forever.

Sidney gives Jill a smile. Jill smiles back. The door shoots open. Jill and Sidney turn their heads to see Ghostface in the hallway.

Ghostface: SURPRISE JILL!

Jill: Who are you? Why are you doing this?

Sidney: Take me. Leave her alone. She's innocent.

Ghostface: She's not Innocent Sidney. She killed Dan. She killed me!

Ghostface takes their mask off to reveal Dan.

Jill: What! NO YOUR DEAD! I KILLED YOU!

Dan: You thought wrong Jill! Now It's time to finish what James Olsen started.

Dan starts walking towards Jill. Sidney steps in front Jill to protect her.

Sidney: Your not getting to Jill with me right here!

With one swoosh move Dan cuts Sidney's throat.

Sidney falls to the ground dead.

Jill: SIDNEY! NO!

Dan: Your turn to die Jill!

Jill: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kate: JILL!

Jill wakes up to her mother's voice. Jill is laying in her bedroom. It is 3 Am and she is sweating a lot. She quickly wraps her arms around her mother who does likewise to Jill. Kate looks down at her daughter very concerned.

Kate: Honey? What's going on? This is the third time this week that you've had a nightmare.

Jill: (tears in her eyes)I don't know mommy. I just have been going through a lot lately. With Steve being arrested for a crime he didn't committ to everything else that happened that night.

Kate let's go of Jill since she has seemed to calm down now.

Kate: Jill. Your keeping a lot of emotions in. It's not good for you. I'm here. You can talk to me about anything.

Jill: Anything?

Kate: Anything. We can do it tomorrow.

Kate goes to leave.

Jill: Mom.

Kate turns around concerned.

Kate: Yes Honey?

Jill: Could we do it tonight?

Kate smiles wanting to hear that but did not want to push her over the edge.

Kate: Sure. I'll be downstairs. Come down whenever your ready.

Kate leaves the room and Jill hears her going down the stairs. Jill is actually contemplating telling her mom the whole truth. About what she did to Dan. How at first she didn't mean to do it and then she actually did. She decides she's going to keep it to herself for now. She gets out of bed and heads downstairs. She gets into the kitchen. Her mother has made her chocolate and also put some type of sleeping pill in there to knock her out.

Kate: Ready?

Jill hesitates but slowly nods.

Kate: Okay. You could begin.

Jill: Mom. Before I start. Is this a mother daughter conversation or a therapist patient conversation?

Kate: Both. Honey. Don't worry about being punished. I just want you to be honest with me.

Jill: Okay. As you know Steve got in big trouble for beating that kid up. I wanted to prove his innocence so I hatched up a plan. With help from a few of my friends we were going to catch the Olsen Brothers admit to setting up Steve. However, somehow, someway they new we were going to come. They beat the crap out of Charlie and broke Robbie's camera. While all this was going on, Kirby was concerned for our safety so she called him and told him what had happened. Steve and the others came after us and almost got here to late. Robbie Alicia and I hid in the Janitor's room when they found us.

Jill begins to cry. Kate doesn't do anything because she wants her to get it out of her.

Jill: James brought me into the gym and took my pants off. He was about rape me Mommy.

Jill breaks down into tears and Kate quickly wraps her arms around her.

Kate: It's okay. Everything's going to be okay.

Kate kisses Jill's head and then puts both of her hands on Jill's cheeks.

Kate: Honey listen If James Olsen tried to do that then I'm glad he's dead. But.

Jill: But what?

Kate: Look Honey. You could be honest with me. I won't be mad. I won't tell anybody. If you did… kill him. I will understand. I won't tell anybody either.

Jill can't believe what her mother just asked her.

Jill: No mom. I'm innocent. So is Steve. We never left each other's sight after Steve hurt him.

Kate: Okay honey. Do you feel better getting all that out of you?

Jill: Yes.

Kate smiles a little.

Kate: Why don't you go upstairs and get some sleep.

Jill nods as Kate goes over and takes a seat on the couch deep in thought. Jill heads upstairs but heads back down when she gets to the top. Kate sees her daughter.

Kate: Everything okay honey?

Jill: Mom. For tonight. Can I sleep down here? With you.

Kate gives a small smile.

Kate: Sure honey.

Jill grabs a blanket while Kate puts a pillow on her lap. Jill gets on the couch and rests her head on the pillow that is on Kate's lap.

Kate plays with Jill's hair as Jill sleeping pill's begin to kick in. With in a matter of minutes Jill is asleep. Kate starts talking to herself quietly not wanting to wake Jill up.

Kate: Maybe I could finally start being the mother I should be.

Cut to

INT. Low Point Police Station- Steve's cell- night

Steve is in his jail cell. As his lawyers leaves he is joined by no other then Owen Olsen. James's younger brother.

Steve: What the fuck are you doing here?

Owen: I came to tell you I'm sorry.

Steve: For what? For what your brother did to Jill? Or what he tried to do to me? Or the fact that I'm in jail for a crime the entire world knows I didn't do.

Owen feels bad. He did not want any of this.

Owen: All of the above. Look. If you didn't kill my brother then who the fuck did?

Steve: Well. I don't know if you heard but Dan is missing.

Owen: You Think Dan killed my brother?

Steve: Why else would he run away?

Owen doesn't respond.,

Steve: You owe me. You said it yourself.

Owen: I know.

Steve: Owen it's not just about guilty or innocent it's about much more.

Owen: What do you mean?

Steve: Well my girlfriend is a hot head. I mean I love her to pieces but she does some stupid things. Also the way your brothers are there's going to be nothing but retaliation. I'm the only one who could stop that and you know it.

Owen: What do you want me to do?

Steve: Find out who killed your bother. Prove that I'm innocent.

Owen: Fine. But if I do that we need to make a deal.

Steve: What?

Owen: If I do that. It ends there. No more retaliation or counter attacks. We put this shit between us to bed forever.

Steve: Agreed.

Steve and Owen shake hands as Owen leaves.

Steve: Can't believe I put myself in the enemy's fate.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Living room- Late morning

Jill is in the living room sleeping. Her mother is not there anymore but is in the kitchen making breakfast. Jill goes and takes a seat at the table.

Kate: Morning honey.

Jill: Morning. What time is it?

Kate: A little past ten.

Jill is shocked she should be in school. Her mother would never let her take a day off.

Jill: What. It's a school day. I should be in school.

Kate: I figured you could use a day off since you were up late.

Jill; Really?

Kate: Really. In fact. I took of from work. I wanted to spend the whole day with you.

Jill: Oh. Really that's cool. We never did anything like this before.

Kate: Well. Let's just say that I feel like I owe it to you.

Jill looks at her mother suspiciously.

Jill: Mom. It wasn't your fault.

Kate: What do you mean?

Jill: I shouldn't have lied to you. I mean I know you feel that since I got hurt it's your fault but it's not. Punish me. That's what I deserve.

Kate: Honey you actually want me to punish you?

Jill: Well of course I don't. However I deserve it. I really do.

Kate: Well I'm going to try a new parenting trick. I think we can have a mother daughter relationship without me yelling at you all the time. Maybe if I stop punishing you like a child you won't act like one.

Jill is surprised to see her mom acting this way but is quite impressed.

Jill: I guess I better get to school.

Kate: I guess you should.

Jill: You can drive me there if you want.

Kate thinks for a moment.

Kate: I have a better idea. Why don't you drive us.

Jill: What?

Kate: Well your almost sixteen. Maybe it's time you learn how to drive.

Jill: Wow. Okay. Let's go.

Jill goes to leave.

Kate: Honey.

Jill: Yea?

Kate: I don't think you should go to school in your pajamas.

Jill looks down and sees her pajamas. She turns red.

Jill: I'll be down in a little while.

Kate: Okay. I'll make you lunch.

Jill heads upstairs.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Library- noon

Kirby, Olivia and Jessica are sitting in the library talking about what went down that night.

Jessica: I can't believe everything that went down. Why didn't you guys call me to come. I would have loved to kick some Olsen ass.

Kirby: Hey. We didn't want to cause harm to the baby.

Olivia: By the way is it a boy or a girl?

Jessica: It's to early to tell.

Olivia: I still can't believe your going to have little Steve's running around.

Kirby: or Little Matts.

Jessica: Shut up guys. I don't know who the father is.

Olivia: I guess time will tell. Time will tell.

Jessica: I have to go. I'll see you girls later.

Jessica leaves without saying goodbye to her friends.

As Jessica leaves in one door Kirby and Olivia start talking about her. Jill also walks into the library from behind. She is going to surprise her friends.

Kirby: Do you thinks she feels guilty about putting Steve in this position?

Olivia: Her? No. With everything she put that boy through. Everything he did and does for her.

Jill stops walking towards them.

Kirby: She can be quite a bitch sometimes.

Jill is shocked to hear her best friend call her a bitch.

Olivia: I know. She did this. Nobody forced her to do it. Now Steve might suffer for it.

Jil is heated and heads back out of the library. As she leaves she slams the door shut. Kirby and Olivia turn back to see who slammed the door but see nobody.

Kirby: By the way. Where is Jill? She didn't meet you today?

Olivia: Nope. Her mom said she wasn't going to be at school today.

Kirby: I hope she's going to visit Steve.

Olivia: By the way. Have you talked to Jill lately?

Kirby: No. She's been ignoring me.

Olivia: Same with me. I mean.

Olivia looks at Kirby concerned.

Olivia: You don't think Jill did it do you?

Kirby: Jill is no killer. She may have a lot of anger in her but she would never intentionally hurt somebody.

Olivia: I hope your right.

Kirby: Of course I'm right.

Cut to

EXT- Woodsboro High- fountain- noon

Jill is at the fountain crying. She feels she has nobody turn to after her friends think she is guilty. Trevor saw her crying and decides to come and approach her.

Trevor: Hey. You okay?

Jill: Yes. Please leave me alone.

Trevor: Okay.

Trevor goes to leave.

Jill: Trevor wait.

Trevor turns back around.

Jill No. I'm not okay. I need a friend to talk to.

Trevor: I'm here. I don't know what you consider me but you can talk to me if you want.

Jill looks at Trevor and then nods.

Jill: I take it as your dating Kirby you know about everything that has been going on.

Trevor sighs.

Trevor: Yes. By the way I way I am sorry to hear about Steve.

Jill: Thanks. It's just I can't help but feel like my friends think I did it.

Trevor: Come on. They should know girls could not kill guys.

Trevor laughs at this. Jill gives him the evil eye not appreciating what he just said.

Trevor: Sorry. Be honest with me. Did you do it?

Jill: NO!

Trevor: Then who cares what your friends think. You know the truth. You know your innocent and you know Steve is too.

Jill: Well Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Trevor: By the way. Sorry to hear about what happened to you at the school.

Jill: (curious) Oh? What happened to me at the school?

Trevor: You were raped remember? It must be horrifying for you.

Jill: TREVOR! How did you know I was raped?

Trevor realizes he should not have said that.

Trevor: Umm. Kirby told me.

Jill: I didn't tell Kirby. OH MY GOD! IT'S YOU! YOU'RE THE KILLER!

Trevor: What? Me? I would never kill anybody.

Jill: Then how the fuck did you know I was raped.

Trevor: I can't tell you. However, I could show you.

Trevor takes out his phone and begins going through it.

Trevor: This morning I got sent this video. After school I was going to go to Low Point and give it to the Prosecutor. It also proves Steve's innocence.

Jill looks excited about that.

Jill: Wait a minute? If you had evidence that proved Steve was innocent. Why didn't you come forward?

Trevor: I got it today. That's why I showed up here looking for you. I was going to tell you the good news. I new this was your favorite hang out place.

Trevor: Hear it is.

Trevor hands Jill the phone. It is a video of the killer taping Jill being raped by James. Steve coming and beating him up. Then the killer comes in and kills James.

Jill: See. He's innocent. I told you.

Trevor: Yes I know Jill.

Jill: My god. I am going to show this to the police.

Trevor: Hey Jill.

Jill: Yes Trevor?

Trevor: I know you were getting raped so I shouldn't comment like this but you have a really nice body.

Jill blushes.

Jill: Thanks Trevor.

Trevor: I'll keep the you getting raped thing between you Steve and I. Not even Kirby.

Jill: Deal. Not even Kirby.

Cut to

INT- Walker residence- Charlie's room- afternoon

Charlie is in his room. He is counting the money he has in his pocket. It is clear he has made a lot of money off the steroids he has been using. Olivia comes into his room.

Olivia: Did you hear the great news?

Charlie: What?

Olivia: Steve is getting out. He's innocent. There's evidence.

Charlie: (uninterested) Cool.

Olivia looks at her boyfriend concerned.

Olivia: Charlie is everything okay? You haven't been yourself lately.

Charlie: I'm fine. Just a lot going on.

Olivia goes and takes a seat by the bed.

Charlie: I just feel I'm not the friend I should be.

Olivia: What do you mean?

Charlie: Well had I kicked Eric and Dan's butt in the first place none of this would have happened.

Olivia: Charlie. It wasn't your fault. They wanted a fight. They used you to get to Steve and Jill. Speaking of which do you think she did it?

Charlie: Jill? I don't think Jill's a killer.

Olivia: You never know. I mean she was very angry with the Olsen Brothers. Maybe shge completely lost it.

Charlie: Come on. That's our friend your talking about. She's not a killer.

Olivia: How could you be so sure?

Charlie: Because I've known Jill forever. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- Alicia's room- afternoon

Robbie and Alicia are having the same conversation that Olivia and Charlie were having. Robbie thinks Jill is guilty.

Alicia: Come on. That is so mean. She didn't kill anybody until a judge says so.

Robbie: That's what you think. She was there for revenge. What is the best revenge? Killing somebody definitely.

Alicia: I think it was that bastard Dan. Did you notice he went missing mysteriously right after the murders? What better way to not get convicted to not get caught.

Robbie: Yes. But he's a high school kid. How far could he really get. For all we know he's probably dead too.

Alicia: WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU SAY THAT?

Robbie falls off the bed scared.

Robbie: Sorry. But it's true. The killer could have killed Dan to throw everybody off the rail.

Alicia: If your so smart why haven't you caught the real killer?

Robbie: That's okay. Steve has officially been cleared as a suspect.

Alicia: That's a great thing then. He should be out in know time.

Alicia notices she has a text.

Alicia: I have to go. My mom and dad need me.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro Park- afternoon

Charlie and Alicia are sitting on the bench. Jill comes and takes a seat in between them.

Jill: What does everybody think?

Alicia: Nobody is even talking about Dan. Nobody thinks that we might be involved except for Robbie.

Charlie: Robbie?

Alicia: Robbie.

Jill looks concerned.

Jill: What did he say?

Alicia: Well for starters he thinks you may have killed James.

Jill: He thinks that? So do Kirby and Olivia.

Charlie: I was talking to Brian and Jess. Brian thinks you may have done it too but Jessica knows you didn't.

Jill: It's hard to believe the people I thought were my friends think I'm a murderer.

Charlie: Well. Jill technically they are right.

Jill slaps Charlie across the face as hard as she could. Alicia stands there stunned.

Jill: Look. We didn't mean to kill him. We just wanted information. As far as I'm concerned it was an accident.

Alicia: I totally agree.

Alicia knows this is not true but is scared to go against Jill.

Jill: Okay. Let's all go to Kirby's.

Cut to

INT- Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is in her room. Everybody is downstairs waiting for Steve to come home. Jill comes into Kirby's room. She wanted to confront Kirby about what she thought Kirby and Olivia said about Jill.

Jill: Hey.

Kirby turns around to see Jill.

Jill: Hi.

Kirby: Where you been? I have been calling you all week. I thought you were mad at me for somr reason.

Jill: I am.

Kirby looks surprised.

Kirby: What? Why?

Jill: I wasn't mad at you until today.

Kirby: Why? What did I do?

Jill: I heard you and Olivia talking about me today?

Kirby: Well of course we were. We were both concerned about you. You haven't been talking to either one of us.

Jill begins to cry.

Jill: How could you think I killed someone? I didn't put Steve into this position. He chose to go into this position.

Kirby thinks for a moment and realizes Jill is thinking that they were talking about her when they were actually talking about Jessica.

Kirby: Jill I could explain.

Jill: Please do.

Kirby: We weren't talking about you. You were in the wrong place at litterally the wrong time.

Jill: I can tell you. You two think I'm a MURDERER!

Kirby: Jill we weren't talking about you. We were talking about Jessica. Ask Olivia.

Jill can't believe it.

Jill: Really?

Kirby: Yes. I no your not a killer. Your many things but your not a killer. You're my best friend.

Jill: Oh my god. I can't believe it. I'm sorry.

Kirby: It's okay.

Jill and Kirby walk over and give each other a hug.

BANG BANG

They hear the sound of doors closing. They both run over to the window to see Steve, Brian and Trevor get out of the car and start walking up to Kirby's house. Jill and Kirby run out of bthe room to go meet there boyfriends.

Kirby's front door flies open and Steve swiftly walks into the room.

Steve: I'm here.

Jill: Oh thank god your okay. I was so scared.

Jill goes and gives Steve a huge hug.

Jill: I missed you.

Steve: I missed you too. How about we go back to your hose and I give you a massage.

Jill loves what she's hearing.

Jill" Let's go.

Jill walks over to Kirby and whispers something in her ear. Kirby smiles and waves to Steve and Jill as they leave Kirby's to head to Jill's.


	15. Episode 12 The Wedding

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- morning

Kirby is at her locker putting stuff away. Trevor comes up and surprises her. Kirby jumps a little. Kirby lightly punches Trevor in the arm.

Kirby: You bastard.

Trevor: Let me show you that I'm sorry.

Trevor kisses Kirby on the lips.

Kirby: Apology accepted.

Trevor smiles.

Kirby: You guys all got your tuxes right?

Trevor looks at Kirby confused.

Trevor: Tuxes? What for?

Kirby: For my mom and dad's wedding.

Trevor: Oh. We still have a few more days right?

Kirby: Tomorrow. I'm the maid of honor. My date has to look handsome.

Trevor: I know. If you're the maid of honor. You have to dance with the best man right?

Kirby: Yes. So what's your point?

Trevor: Well. Is this somebody I should be jealous of?

Kirby: Trevor. Let me say he's much cuter then you. He's also younger. He's also my new younger brother who is in seventh grade.

Trevor turns red from embarassment. He can't believe he was jealous of a 7th grader.

Trevor: I have to get to class.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Hallway- afternoon

Steve and Brian are walking down the hallway.

Brian: Is Jill mad?

Steve: That your taking Jenny Randall to the wedding?

Brian: Yes.

Steve: She's not mad.

Brian breathes a sigh of relief.

Steve: She's furious.

Brian gulps a bit. He's kind of scared.

Steve: You and Jenny Randall. I could so not picture that happening.

Brian steve pretend to start fighting and then laugh it off.

Guy: Mr. Rivette!

Steve and Brian turn to see Principal Clark calling after Steve. Steve turns to Brian

Steve: Go. I'll catch up.

Brian: Don't you remember? Jill is waiting for us.

Steve: That's okay. I'll meet you guys.

Steve turns and walks towards the Principal.

Brian: You'll find me dead.

Brian heads toward where he was going.

Steve finally reaches the Principal.

Clark: I was wondering I could speak with you for a few minutes.

Steve: Sure why not.

Steve is lead into the Principal's office. He quickly takes a seat in Clark's chair. Clark tells him to move but then takes a seat in one of the other chair's.

Steve: What's up Principal Clark?

Clark: I wanted to talk to you about making some changes.

Steve: What kind of changes?

Clark: You are very well respected around the entire community. All the students seem to like you.

Steve: Your point is?

Clark: This year we have a lot of fights. I can't even concentrate because I have to break up fights every so often.

Steve: What does that have to do with mne? I didn't cause any fights.

Clark: That's the point. People will listen to you. I was forming a peer buddies committee. I was talking to a couple people from other schools. They said it would be a good idea.

Steve is confused.

Steve: Well. That's really great Mr. Clark. Why are you telling me all this?

Clark: I want you to chair the committee.

Steve is shocked.

Steve: You want me to chair this committee?

Clark: Yes.

Steve: Why me?

Clark: Two reasons. Number 1 everybody will listen to you.

Steve: And Number 2.

Clark: You are a good problem solver. You will have two more people join this committee. You have almost as much power as I do. What do you say?

Steve: You really think this is a good idea?

Clark: Yes.

Steve: How could I say no then,

Steve and Clark shake hands as Jill comes storming into the room.

Jill: Look. I don't know what your talking to my boyfriend for. But you have no business talking to him. We are late for an appointment so we need to leave. Come on Steve.

Jill leaves the office. Clark gives Steve a what the hell look.

Steve: I have no idea.

Steve leaves the office to catch up with his girlfriend.

Steve: I said I'd be right there. No need to freak out.

Jill: FREAK OUT! WHOSE FREAKING OUT!

Steve backs up a bit and decides to end the conversation right there.

Jill: Look. We are late. You Brian and I have to meet my mom so that we can pick up your tuxes and our dresses.

Steve: I know. I know.

Cut to

INT -Price residence- Jessica's room- afternoon

Jessica is in her room looking at her stomach. She has gained a lot of weight. She hates being pregnant. Matt Richards comes into her room.

Matt: You know Tomorrow is the big day.

Jessica: What big day?

Matt: The wedding. Your going right. Even I'm going.

Jessica: Yes. I'm going to buy a nice dress and throw it away after I throw up on it.

Matt can't help but smile.

Matt: How's Matt Jr. Doing?

Jessica gives him the evil eye.

Jessica: I was thinking more Angela.

Matt: Angela? Fine we can do Angela if it's a girl. However if it's a boy I really like the name Matt Richards.

Jessica smiles. She really loves him.

Matt: Trevor and I are going for our tuxes. I have to go.

He walks over and kisses Jessica on the cheek then leaves. Jessica looks outside the window to see Matt get inside Trevor's car. Jessica begins blowing him kisses.

Jessica: I wish I could somehow tell you this baby isn't yours. You are so excited to become a father.

A tear falls from Jessica's face.

Cut to

EXT- Woodsboro Middle school- sidewalk- afternoon

Kirby is at Woodsboro Middle school. She is waiting for her brother Joshua. They are officially brothers since Bill adopted Kirby and Meghan adopted Joshua. Kirby spots Joshua with his friend Michael. Joshua spots Kirby and him and Michael start walking towards her.

Kirby: Hi Little brother.

Joshua: Hey.

Kirby goes over and hugs Joshua who grimaces. Michael is busy checking Kirby out.

Joshua: Kirby. This is my friend Michael.

Kirby: Hi Michael.

Michael: Hi Hottie.

Kirby: Excuse me?

Michael: I meant Hi Kirby.

Kirby: You ready to pick up your tux?

Joshua: Sure.

Michael: So Kirby. How long have you lived in Woodsboro?

Joshua: Kirby has lived here all her life.

Michael: We have something in common.

Joshua notices the way his best friend is looking at his new sister. He has an Oh My God look.

Joshua: Hey Michael. I thought you had that THING to do.

Kirby realizes what's up.

Kirby: Thing? What thing?

Michael: Well something came up. I feel I should be here for you guys in case you get attacked. Remember this is Woodsboro. Never know when a psycho killer might be around.

Kirby laughs.

Kirby: Michael. I'm a black belt. I'm not worried about anybody attacking me.

Joshua: Besides Kirby has a boyfriend named Trevor. He's on the football team.

Michael looks crushed.

Michael: Oh Man.

Kirby notices the way Michael is crushed. She decides to flirt with him a little bit.

Kirby: However. I heard he's a pretty bad dancer. I am looking for a guy who could dance.

Michael: That's me.

Kirby: Come on guys. Let's go get your tuxes.

They all walk away getting into the back seat of a car.

Cut to

INT- Fred's gym- afternoon

Charlie is in Fred's gym late afternoon. Fred is spotting him as Charlie is doing the Bench Press.

Fred: Your doing really well Charlie. Really really well. To think how far you have come since the first time you were here.

Charlie: It's all thanks to you. By the way I really appreciate your stuff. So do a lot of people I sell it too.

Fred: By the way. You never game my name out did you?

Charlie: No. Not at all. That reminds me I have more of your money today.

Fred: Good. Very good. You really saved my ass on this Charlie. Really saved my ass.

Charlie: Well I'm glad we could both do favors for one another.

Fred smiles.

Charlie: I have to go. I have to get a hair cut.

Fred: I understand.

Charlie gets off the bench and starts walking towards the door.

Fred: Charlie.

Charlie turns around.

Charlie: Yes?

Fred: You forgot your stuff.

Fred tosses him the drugs.

Charlie: Thanks.

Charlie leaves as Bruce comes out of a separate room. He approaches Fred.

Bruce: Did you switch up the drugs?

Fred: Yes I did.

Bruce: What are we going to do if it gets traced back to us?

Fred: He won't mention anything to anybody. However, if he does we kill him.

Cut to

INT- Roberts residence- Jill's room- night

Jill and Steve are in Jill's room making out.

Jill: You know tomorrow is the big day.

Steve: What big day?

Jill: Kirby's mom's wedding.

Steve: I know. Kirby is going to look beautiful in that dress.

Jill: She's going to be a great maid of honor.

Steve: Not to mention. It will give her some practice.

Jill looks at Steve who winks at her. She smiles at what he was implying.

Steve: So By the way. What was that all about in the princiapl's office today?

Jill: What do you mean?

Steve: Well. You unfairly flipped out.

Jill: Clark was yelling at you. I came to stop him.

Steve: Are you sure that's what happened?

Jill: Why else would you be there?

Steve: He asked me to run a peer buddies committee.

Jill: What?

Steve: Yes. He wants me to chair the committee with two other people.

Jill: What did you tell him?

Steve: Nothing. You barged in there like a caged animal when he asked me.

Jill: I was worried. You're my boyfriend. I figured with everything else that happened the least I could do is solve your problems.

Steve laughs.

Jill: What's so funny?

Steve: No offense Jill. Your problem solving ways cause more problems then fixes them.

Jill: Very funny. So are you going to do it?

Steve: Well. Maybe it would be good. It will eb a lot easier for kids to talk to kids about their problems then adults. That's part of the reason he asked me. He says the other kids worship me.

Jill starts laughing. Steve throws her on the bed and jumps on top of her and continues kissing her. There's a couple knocks at the door. Finally it opens and Kate enters. She is shocked to see what's going on.

Kate: Guys.

Jill and Steve don't hear her.

Kate: GUYS!

Steve falls of the bed.

Kate: Althought I'm not sorry to bother you two. There's a visitor for you Jill.

Jill and Steve are both surprised and were not expecting anybody. After a few seconds Jessica enters. Her belly is really big. She looks uneasy about some things.

Steve: Hey Jess.

Jill: Hi. Is everything okay?

Jill could tell something was wrong.

Jessica: We need to talk.

She looks at Steve.

Jessica: Just Jill and I.

Steve looks at both of his friends concerned.

Steve: I have to go home and get some sleep for the wedding, anyway, I'll pick you up the time we talked about.

Jill: Okay.

Steve walks over and kisses Jill. Then leaves. Jill looks at Jessica and her face is filled with concern.

Jill: Here. Lay down on the bed honey. You look tired.

Jessica does as she's told. Quickly Jessica begins crying. Jill doesn't know what to do.

Jill: What's the matter talk to me.

Jessica: You could never understand.

Jill: jess. I'm right here. Talk to me. You can tell me anything. Is everything okay with the baby?

Jessica(crying): Jill. I'm sorry. I made a mistake.

Jill: You didn't want the baby? I understand. Just think about it. When that baby comes out. That baby is going to have so many people that love him or her.

Hearing this makes Jessica cry harder. Jill looks over at her desk and sees her water. She gives it to Jessica. Jessica drinks it and begins to calm down.

Jill: Jessica. What's wrong? You were so excited about having the baby.

Jessica: Jill. It's not about the baby. It's about the father

Jill: Matt? I know. Matt is very immature and when that baby comes out it will already be older then he is.

Jessica actually lets out a small laugh.

Jessica: Jill. I don't want you to be mad. I think I made a mistake. I really think Steve is the father not Matt.

Jill looks shocked.

Jill: What do you mean?

Jessica: I'm saying. Matt isn't the father. Steve is.

Jill: Who else knows this?

Jessica: Just you and I.

Jill: Good. Keep it this way.

Jessica: What?

Jill: Look. I don't know what your worried about. Steve will love this baby whether it's his or not.

Jessica: But. Steve would make a great father. I understand that you two are together. He should be able to raise his own kid.

Jill: Your not even sure though. Look. I have an idea. Tomorrow is the wedding. Let's take some time and cool down. Let's wait until the baby gets here then we'll figure out what to do.

Jessica: Okay. I'm sorry to btoher you so late Jill.

Jill: It's okay. As long as I'm helping you I don't mind.

Jill smiles as Jessica leaves. Jill closes the door behind her and goes into her bathroom.

Jill: Why Me? Why always me? First the kid I'm in love with is murdered. Now the kid I'm even more in love with is going to be the father of a kid. I can't believe this.

Jill goes back into her room and lays in bed. She quickly falls asleep.

Cut to

INT-Woodsboro Church- backroom- afternoon

The whole gang plus Trevor and Matt minus Kirby are all in the church. Alicia is annoyed that Robbie is still wearing his camera.

Alicia: Did you have to wear that thing?

Robbie: I never leave home without it.

Alicia: We're in a church you know. God is watching.

Robbie: If he is I'm sure he forgives me.

Jill can't stand watching them fight. She goes over and whispers something in Alicia's ear.

We don't know what Jill said but Alicia smiles.

Alicia: Great idea Jill. Very great idea.

Jill smiles as Alicia walks over to Robbie and whispers something into his ear. Steve looks at Jessica and can tell she is better then she was last night.

Steve: Jessica. How are you feeling?

Jessica: Good considering. My talk with Jill really helped.

Olivia: You went to talk to Jill?

Jessica: Yes. We had a lot we needed tod iscuss.

Olivia: I'm surprised you didn't come to me.

Olivia is jealous that she's Jessica's best friend and Jessica went to Jill and not her.

Jessica: Trust me. Olivia this was one conversation you did not want to be a part of. TRUST ME!

Everybody looks at Jessica who has become uncomfortable.

Trevor: Has anybody seen Kirby?

Joshua comes out of a door and walks up to the gang.

Steve: Hey. Where's your sister at?

Joshua: She's on her way. She's talking to this boy.

Trevor becomes panicked.

Trevor: Boy? What boy?

Joshua: Relax Trevor. Trust me it's nobody you should be jealous of.

Just then Kirby comes out of the door a few seconds later. She looks unpleased as Joshua's best friend Michael is bugging her.

Michael: I'm telling you Kirby. You'd be perfect for the part. I'll be Romeo and you could be Juliet.

Hearing this makes all the guys laugh. She gives them the evil eye and they all shut there mouths. Jenny Randall comes into the room too. She looks at Michael and at Kirby.

Jenny: Is that your date Reed?

Kirby doesn't want there to be shit on her mother's big day so she ignores her.

Brian: So the party is still at your house tonight right Kirby.

Joshua: Party? Mum said no parties.

Joshua about to walk over to her mother. Kirby stops him.

Kirby: Look. Remember they are going away for a week. They told me to baby sit you. If you go ever and tell Mom or Bill about the party. I could make your week very terrible.

Joshua contemplates the offer. He does not want there to be a quick uneasy relationship with his sister already.

Joshua: Okay. Just because you're my sister and I love you.

They share a hug. They have become very far since they first met.

Kirby: How come you didn't bring a girl to the wedding?

Joshua (whsipering): I'm kind of shy around girls. By the way Michael's sleeping over tonight.

Kirby looks at Michael who has a big smile on his face.

Kirby: I'll make sure I lock my door.

Meghan Reed comes storming into the room. She is very nervous.

Meghan: I think I'm even more nervous the second time around then I was the first time around.

The whole gang laughs.

Meghan: I reallpy appreciate you guys coming.

Steve: I wouldn't have missed it for the world.

Meghan: Now Kirby. Remember since we will be going straight to the airport from the place you need to keep an eye on things at home. I want you on your best behavior. I have spoken with Jill's mom. You can call her any time of night if there's a problem. She will be right over.

Kirby: Okay mom.

Steve: So where are you two going for your honeymoon?

Meghan: On a weekly honeymoon cruise. Everybody on this cruise has just gotten married.

Kirby: Wow.

Olivia: Mrs. R tell us about your first wedding.

Meghan's eyes light up.

Meghan: He proposed to me at a football game. It was beautiful all of our family and friend there. In fact Jill's mom is the one who caught the bouquet.

Everybody shares a laugh.

Olivia: I didn't know yours and Jill's moms were friends all this time.

Meghan: We were best friends in school. She was my maid of honor.

Kirby: Who was Dad's best man?

Meghan: Your Uncle Vince.

Kirby thinks for a moment. She doesn't have an uncle Vince.

Kirby: I don't have an uncle Vince.

Meghan realizes she shouldn't have said that.

Meghan: We'll talk about this later honey.

Jill: My mom's not mad about Kirby being the maid of honor this time around is she?

Meghan: No. She insisted it be Kirby.

Kirby is still bugged. She doesn't know who her Uncle Vince is.

Kirby: Mom. Whose Uncle Vince.

Meghan knows her daughter won't drop this. She decides she needs to tell her the truth.

Meghan: guys. May I have talk with Kirby for a minute.

The whole gang leaves including Jill.

Meghan: Honey. There's something I have been meaning to tell you. There's something you should know.


	16. Episode 13 Road Trip

Fade in

INT. Woodsboro Church- night

Kirby: Mom. Whose Uncle Vince?

Meghan: Guys. May I have talk with Kirby for a minute?

The whole gang leaves including Jill.

Meghan: Honey. There's something I have been meaning to tell you. There's something you should know.

Meghan and Kirby both take a seats in the chair.

Meghan: Your father has a brother. His name is Vince.

Kirby is shocked.

Kirby: Where is he? How come I've never met him?

Meghan: Him and your father had a falling out.

Kirby can't believe what she's hearing.

Kirby: Oh My god. Does he even know I exist?

Meghan: Of course he does. Honey. He's loved you your whole life.

Kirby: If dad has a brother how come he's not here today? How come he wasn't at Dad's funeral?

Meghan does not know how to tell her daughter.

Meghan: I didn't want to overwhelm you.

Kirby: Mom. I deserve the truth. How come you hide the fact that dad has a brother away from me?

Meghan: Because. Him and your dad were twins.I didn't want you to get hurt when you saw him.

Kirby is very mad. She doesn't know what to say.

Kirby: Mom. I can't believe this. Do you have a sister your not telling me about?

Meghan: No honey. I'm sorry I never told you this. I didn't want to hurt you.

Kirby: Do you two still talk?

Meghan: Every week. He lives only a few hours away. If you think your ready we can invite him over so you two could meet face to face.

Kirby smiles as does Meghan.

Meghan: I'm sure he'd loved to see you. He hasn't seen you since you were in diapers.

Kirby: Okay.

Meghan: Now It's time for the wedding.

Kirby: Okay. Love you mom. Kirby hugs her mother and gives her a big kiss.

Meghan : I love you too honey. By the way. One thing.

Kirby: What?

Meghan: Your not getting married until your 35.

Kirby and Meghan laugh and walk off.

Cut to

INT- Bitellli's reception hall- showroom- afternoon

Dewey is sitting at the table. He is watching Gale who is on the floor dancing. Steve comes over and takes a seat next to him.

Dewey: I guess I owe you an apology.

Steve shakes his head.

Steve: No. You were just doing your job.

Dewey: I'm worried. If you didn't kill that kid who the hell did.

Steve: Maybe it was Dan. Last I heard he was still missing.

Dewey: Not anymore. They found his body about a week ago. He was murdered.

Steve looks surprised and uneasy at the same time.

Dewey: I know your not a murderer.

Steve: Yes. I owe my friends for getting me out of that one.

Steve looks over at Jill who is on the floor dancing with her dad. She looks over at Jill and waves to her as Jill waves back.

Dewey: There isn't something you want to tell me is there?

Steve: Nope.

Dewey: Your going to make one hell of a cop one day Steve.

Dewey and Steve give each other pounds as Steve walks away. He walks over and takes a seat next to Jessica. He looks down at her tummy. And then playfully goes by it tickling Jessica in the process. Jessica laughs it off.

Steve: How's the little precious doing?

Jessica: Good.

Steve: Oh. And How's mommy doing?

Jessica: That's a whole different story.

Steve looks at Jessica concerned and moves closer to her. Matt sees this from across the hall and has an unhappy look on his face. Matt goes back to drinking beer with Trevor. We now go back to Jessica and Steve.

Steve: Come on talk to me. What's bothering you?

Jessica: I'll give you one guess.

Steve: I know. Your nervous about being a mother. Your going to make a great mom.

Jessica: Do you think Matt will make a great dad?

Steve thinks for a moment.

Steve: I think you will make a great mom.

Jessica frowns a bit more.

Steve: look. I know what you want to hear. Some people will make great dads and some people will make great moms. Some people will make bad dad's and bad mom's.

Jessica: That's comforting.

Steve: You know. This isn't just your baby we will all be there to help you.

Steve kisses Jessica on the forehead and walks away.

Jessica: If only he new.

Cut to

INT- Bitelli reception Hall- bathroom- night

Jill is about to leave the bathroom when Kirby walks in. She nearly hit Jill with the door.

Kirby sees what she did and apologizes to Jill.

Kirby: Sorry Jill.

Jill: it's okay.

Jill turns around and walks towards Kirby who is at the sink washing her face.

Jill: Is everything okay? It seems like you've had something on your mind all day.

Kirby: Just got a little shocker today.

Jill: Is it about your Uncle Vince?

Kirby nods slowly.

Kirby: I can't believe she never told me this.

Jill: I don't think she did it intentionally.

Kirby: Not tell me my dad has a twin brother?

Jill: A close friend of mine told me. Sometimes parents don't tell their kids stuff to protect them.

Kirby: It's just that. He could have been a big part of my life.

Jill: Hey your still young. He could still be a part of your life.

Kirby: How?

Jill thinks for a moment.

Jill: Well your parents are going to be away for the week. Why don't we take your brother and go on a little road trip.

Kirby: That actually sounds like fun. I have to get back to Trevor. He's waiting for me.

Cut to

INT- Morris residence- Olivia's room- night

Olivia walks into her room. She listens down to see if she could hear her mother. She doesn't she goes and opens the window and let's Charlie in.

Charlie: Finally. I have been waiting forever.

Olivia: Did you get the condoms?

Charlie: Yes I did.

Olivia: Hey Charlie. Be honest with me. Was I your first?

Charlie looks at her uncomfortably

Charlie: Yes you were.

Olivia begins to undress and Charlie begins to take his shirt off. He then takes his pants off. While doing so Frank's drugs fall out of his pocket. Curious Olivia picks them up.

Olivia: Charlie. What are these?

Charlie: What do you mean?

Olivia: Charlie. These are drugs. Why do you have these?

Charlie: They were helping me concentrate.

Olivia looks like she's going to freak out.

Olivia: I can't believe it. You of all people. What kind of drugs are these?

Charlie looks at her. He has no clue to what kind of drugs he ahs been really taking.

Charlie: I don't know.

Olivia: Oh my god. Do you know how dangerous this is?

Olivia grabs her phone.

Charlie: What who are you calling?

Olivia: Jill. Kirby. The police.

Charlie grabs the phone out of her hand scared.

Charlie: What? Why?

Olivia: Charlie your doing drugs. You don't even know what kind. For all you know those things could be killing you.

Charlie: Come on Olivia. Your quite a bot over reacting. Lot's of kids at school are taking them.

Olivia looks very concerned. She has really come to care about Charlie.

Olivia: Like who? Who else in our school is taking them?

Charlie: (guilty) Anybody I've sold them too.

Olivia is panicking. She knows Charlie could get into a lot of trouble.

Olivia: Charlie. You need to tell me everything That's been going on. I need the absolute truth. Otherwise I won't be able to help you.

Charlie: Fine. I'll tell you.

Cut to

INT- Reynolds resdience- Matt's room- night

Jessica and Matt have just gotten back from the wedding. Matt is very drunk and is very angry.

Jessica: What's wrong.

Matt: You and Rivette. You two were talking. What did you guys talk about.

Jessica ignores him. This makes Matt even angrier.

Matt: WHAT DID YOU TWO TALK ABOUT!

Jessica: None of your business.

Matt slaps her across the face. Jessica falls to the ground.

Matt: You being my girlfriend and being the father of your child makes it my business.

Jessica: He asked me How I was feeling. And told me that everything would be okay.

Matt slaps her again even harder. Jessica begins to cry.

Matt: You listen and you listen good. I'm the only one who is allowed to talk toyu. Kiss you or anything like that. You understand?

Jessica flips out at this.

Jessica: No. You cannot tell me who I can and cannot hang out with!

Matt looks at her angry.

Matt: Get on the bed.

Jessica is very scared that she doesn't move.

Matt: I said get on the bed.

Jessica begins to get on the bed as Matt takes his belt off.

Matt: Your going to learn the meaning of respect.

Jessica lays flat on the bed stomach down. Matt pulls her pants down revealing her butt.

Matt: You better stay quiet.

Matt begins hitting Jessica with the belt. Jessica is in a lot of pain. She's begging him to stop.

Jessica: No please stop. Your hurting me.

Matt continues to hit her. Jessica begins crying her lights out. Matt hits her about 20 times and then stops.

Matt: We could have done this the easy way. Next time it will hurt a lot more.

Matt lets go of her as Jessica pulls her pants up and gets off the bed. She is about to leave. Matt grabs her by the kneck.

Matt: IF YOU SAY A WORD OF THIS TO STEVE. I WILL HURT YOU SO MUCH MORE NEXT TIME!

Jessica runs out of the room and house scared to death.

Cut to

EXT- Roberts residence- Front lawn- night

Steve and Jill are sitting on the lawn talking. Jill wants Steve to go with her and Kirby to find her uncle Vince. Steve is laughing at this idea.

Steve: So you two are going on a road trip to find Kirby's unbcle?

Jill: Yes. Is that so terrible?

Steve: No it's actually kind of sweet. Why don't you and Kirbys go you two could have some alone time.

Jill: Joshua is coming along.

Steve: You want me to occupy the kid?

Jill leans in and kisses him.

Jill: I want you to occupy me. Come on it's for Kirby.

Steve: Sounds like fun. When are we leaving?

Jill: Tomorrow morning 7 A.M'

Steve: Talk about quick. Okay. I better go home and get some sleep if I have this long drive ahead of me. Bye babe.

Jill: Bye.

Steve and Jill kiss. Jill heads inside as Steve walks over to his car. He hears a creepy clapping noise and looks up to see Owen Olsen. Steve looks confused.

Steve: What the fuck are you doing here?

Owen: Came to offer congradulations on your getting out. I have to tell you I was quite surprised.

Steve actually smiles.

Steve: Well thanks. By the way I really appreciate what you did.

Owen: What are you talking about?

Steve: Well you're the one who got me out of this. I really appreciate this. By the way. I know what you did and I'm going to keep it between us.

Owen looks at Steve who has no idea what he's talking about.

Steve: Your telling me you didn't send Trevor a video of the killing?\

Owen: No.

Steve: Holy shit. That means the killer is still at large.

Owen: Does that mean we're all in danger?

Steve: I don't understand. Without that evidence I would have been guilty. Why would the killer send evidence to get the one taking the fall for it off the hook?

Owen: I have no idea. I have seen wierder things happen. I take it you heard about Dan. Do you think they are connected?

Steve: I don't know. However, I hope it ends there.

Owen looks at Steve suspiciously.

Owen: What's your deal?

Steve: What the fuck you talking about?

Owen: You're a 17 year old kid who stronger then any adult I know. You beat the shit out of my brother who was the best fighter I've ever seen.

Steve: What's your point.

Owen: You are better then Woodsboro. Your talents are wasted in this shitty little town.

Steve: I think you should go.

Owen: I'm just saying. You have a lot of talent. I bet you'd make a great cop one day.

You could be like Cordell Walker from Walker Texas Ranger. The cop everybody fears.

Steve: But there's a different between me and cops.

Owen: What is that?

Steve: I try to help anybody with any problem they have. Cops only help when the law is being broken.

Owen: Whatever. Let me know fi you change your mind.

Owen mysteriously walks away and disappears in the darkness.

Cut to

INT. Morris residence- Olivia's room- night

Charlie has just told Olivia everything. Olivia is scared for Charlie's safety.

Olivia: Charlie you are in way over your head. We need to go to the police. These guys could be dangerous.

Charlie: My god Olivia. You are so over reacting.

Olivia: Over reacting? Charlie these people could kill you. Yes you have been giving them there money. What you think would happen if they decided they didn't need you?

Charlie: They would tell me that. Then I wouldn't have to sell their drugs anymore. Besides they are paying me.

Olivia: But Charlie. Eventually they might decide they might have to cut there losses. If something got around school it would lead right back to you. They would kill you to cover there tracks. Are you really that stupid that you cannot see that?

Charlie: Listen Olivia. Mind your own god damn business. It is none of your business what I do. If you really loved me then you would be happy that I have a high source of income.

Olivia: Charlie your not being fair. If I didn't love you I wouldn't be saying anything. Please Charlie. If you don't want to talk to the police. Talk to Steve. He can help. Even Jill. Or even Principal Clark. He'd calll the police. Atleast you'd get in less trouble for turning yourself in.

Charlie: Olivia no. Okay. You have to accept me for who I am.

Olivia: Charlie your being a hypocrite.

Charlie: What?

Olivia: Look. You're the one who has an issue with the way you look. Your worried about getting stronger. Your worried about the way people look at you.

Charlie takes these words in and realizes Olivia is right.

Olivia: I mean honestly. Who cares if Steve is stronger then you. Who cares if you couldn't beat up those kids at the movie theatres. In fact I don't know anybody whose stronger then Steve. You shouldn't compare yourself to anybody.

Charlie: Soy our telling me you love me the way I am?

Olivia: Exactly. Besides. Look at Steve. You think he can anme the killer of ever horor movie?

Charlie: No.

Olivia: You think he can throw the stabathon the way you guys are going to.

Charlie: No.

Olivia: Okay. Tomorrow we'll go down to the station and talk to the sheriff. Okay?

Charlie nods in agreement.

Cut to

EXT- Roberts residence- front lawn- day

Jill has her bags packed. She keeps looking down at her cell phone when she hears a beep. She has a lot of stuff for a two day trip. She stops to see Steve getting out of his car. He walks over to Jill and kisses her.

Jill: Kirby's waiting for us. Her and Joshua.

Steve: Okay. Does the rest of the gang know we're leaving?

Jill looks kind of nervous.

Jill: Yes.

Steve could see the nervousness in Jill's eyes.

Steve: What's the problem?

Jill: I was talking to Jessica she sounded very upset. Like she had been crying.

Steve: Really? I guess I should talk to her when we get back tomorrow.

Jill: Sounds good. Let's go get Kirby.

Steve puts Jill's stuff in the trunk.

Cut to

INT- Mercer residence- Robbie's room- night

Brian and Robbie are hanging out in Robbie's room. Brian is still a little drunk from what the wedding. He is acting all goofy.

Brian: You looked awesome last night the Rob man.

Robbie looks annoyed.

Robbie: I never should have let you sleep here.

Brian: What why?

Robbie: Because I could be spending time with Alicia. I could be spending time having sex with my girlfriend.

Brian: Please. Only a person with a dick would date with you.

Brian begins to laugh. Robbie gets mad but realizes he's drunk and does not really mean what he's saying.

Robbie: Whatever dude. Let's go down and get something to eat.

Brian: I have something for you.

With that. Brian grabs Robbie kisses him on the lips. He gets into Robbie's mouth and starts making out with him. Robbie finally manages to push Brian off of him. Robbie is shocked.

Robbie: I can't believe you just did that.

Brian is starting to come through.

Brian: Me? You're the one who just pushed me off.

Robbie: Dude. You were fucking kissing me? What do you think I am gay?

Brian: Dude. I'm sorry it was a bad mistake on my part.

Robbie: You bet it was. I think you better leave. Keep this shit between us. I don't want NOBODY to find out.

Brian: Fine.

Brian quickly leaves the door. Right as Brian walks around. Robbie closes the door and turns around deep in thought. He then puts a big smile on his face.

Cut to

INT- Steve's car- Old Babcock road- afternoon

Steve and Jill are sitting up front as Kirby and a very unhappy Joshua sit in the back.

Steve: So you nervous Kirby?

Kirby: Nope. I'm his niece. He should be happy to see me right?

Jill: Well Yes. Unless he is trying to move on with his life. Unless he hates your dad for dis owning him. Unless…

Steve cuts her off.

Steve: I think she gets the point Jill. No need to terroize her some more. Kirby. Anybody who wouldn't want you in their life is an idiot.

Steve looks at her in the mirror and winks at her. She winks back. Kirby takes a look at her baby brother next to her who obviously doesn't want to be there.

Kirby: You okay?

Joshua: Why did I have to come with you?

Kirby: Because. OUR mom and dad would kill me if I left you home alone.

Kirby makes it clear that they are a family now. She wants to call her step dad dad. And she wants him to call his step mom mom.

Joshua: You know. You are so grounded when they get home.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: You're a little tattle tail aren't you.

Joshua: Yes I am.

Jill and Steve are laughing up front.

Jill: Kirby. It looks like sneaking out will be harder then it use to be.

Kirby: I know right.

Kirby looks back down at her brother.

Kirby: Look. This isn't just my family. This is your family too. Like it or not. Your dad married my mom. My mom adopted you. Your dad adopted me. I always wanted a little brother. Always.

Tears actually begin to fall from her eyes. She really loves Joshua.

Kirby: Eventually mom and dad aren't going to be there for us. We are going to have to turn to each other if something happens. Besides mom always goes on business trips. The house could be kind of scary. I could use a big strong man there to protect me.

Joshua begisn to blush.

Joshua: There are a few things that could be good having you as a sister. Not to mention All the boys at school love you.

Jill begins laughing hysterically.

Steve: We're here.

Steve's car passes a sign that says

Steve: Welcome to Wehaukin.

Kirby gasps a little nervous.

Cut to

INT- Pierce residence- Basebemt- night

Jessica is at the top of the stairs. She wants to intentionally falls down the stairs and get rid of this baby. She has the thought of her being threatened by Matt. Being told not to tell Steve, Jill or any of her friends. She takes out her cell phone and scrolls down to a number. We see the number is Steve's. She wants to tell Steve about how Matt threatened her. She also does not want to get into trouble with Jill. She begins crying hysterically and takes a seat on the floor. She begins crying hysterically.

Should Jessica tell Steve about how Matt threatened her?


	17. Episode 14 Abuse

Fade in

INT. Vince's bagel's shop- Front room-day

Kirby walks into her uncle's bagel shop. She is holding Joshua's hand and Jill and Steve are behind him. She looks very nervous. She walks up to the guy at the desk He is an older Spanish gentleman his name is Manny.

Manny: Could I help you kids with something?

Kirby: Yes. I was just wondering if Vince's is here?

Manny: You just missed him. He went on a delivery he should be back in a little while. Could I interest you kids in something to eat?

The gang looks at each other. They are starving.

Steve: 4 bagels with cream cheese and 4 iced teas.

Manny: Sure.

Cut to

INT. Digiacinto residence- Kitchen- morning

Alicia is sitting at the table eating breakfast with her dad. He is getting ready to go into work. Alicia looks at him curiously. Dave notices this.

Dave: Yes?

Alicia: Got any good cases going on at work?

Dave: Unfortunately. I didn't want to tell you this but I have been working on a case about a young boy who was murdered.

Alicia looks at him interested.

Alicia: Really? That's terrible. Only in Woodsboro.

Dave: Well. Actually this kid is not from Woodsboro. He's actually from a town over. His name is Dan.

Alicia suddenly gets sick to her stomach.

Alicia: That's to bad dad. Any leads on the case?

Dave: It's dry. It's completely dry.

Alicia: Well I'm sure a good detective like you will eb able to catch the bastards that did this.

Dave: Thanks honey.

Alicia kisses her dad and heads up the stairs with a horrified look on her face.

Cut to

INT- Pierce residence- Jessica;s room- day

Jessica is laying in her bed. Brian is with her. He is comforting her about Matt beating her.

Brian: I'm sorry that happened to you.

Jessica: Brian. What am I going to do?

Brian: I think you need to break up with him?

Jessica thinks for a moment.

Jessica: He's the father of my child. What's going to happen to my baby?

Brian: Your baby is one thing. What is going to happen to you? He threatened you Jessica.

Jessica: Why don't you go and rough him up a bit?

Brian would like to but he doesn't stand a chance against Matt.

Brian: I'm not Steve.

Jessica: I know. Neither is Matt. Everyday I regret more and more that Steve and I broke up.

Brian looks down defeated.

Brian: Here. I'll go and talk to Matt.

Jessica: No don't. He'll hurt you and then he'll come back and hurt me.

Brian turns around and smiling.

Brian: That's okay. If he hurts us. Steve will hurt him.

Brian goes to leave. Jessica stops him for a moment.

Jessica: Brian. Wait.

Brian: What?

Jessica: Don't worry about it. I'm sure it was just a one time thing.

Brian: A one time thing? It's never a one time thing. They always say it and keep doing it.

Jessica begins to tear up. She wishes none of this had happened. Brian goes and hugs her again.

Brian: Don't worry. Tomorrow Steve, Jill and Kirby will be back and we'll think of something. I'm really glad you told me about this. If he does it again let one of us know. Do not. Do not keep it to yourself.

Cut to

INT- Vince's Bagel shop- front room- day

The gang is at the table finishing up there breakfast. Steve had just said something funny and wee Kirby start to laugh. She notices somebody who looks just like her dad walk into the store. She looks at her friends and realizes this is the time. Vince walks up behind the counter. He moves to his assistant Manny.

Vince: Manny. I'm back.

Manny comes out of the backroom.

Manny: Welcome back boss.

Vince: Did I miss anything?

Manny: Just those kids wanted to talk to you.

Vince turns around to see Kirby.

Kirby: Hi.

Vince: Hi. Sorry. I don't buy girl scout cookies. My daughter is allergic.

Kirby begins to laugh.

Kirby: You have a daughter. That is so sweet.

Vince: Yes. She's my little angel.

Kirby: My father has a daughter too. Me obviously.

Kirby begins to laugh again clearly uncomfortable. Vince seems to be very confused.

Vince: Miss. Not to sound rude but I have to get back to work so if you could tell me why you're here.

Kirby: Okay. This might come to kind of a shock to you.

Vince looks down at her waiting for her to talk.

Kirby: I'm somebody who you've known about for a long time but you couldn't see me because of somebody else.

Vince starts to walk away thinking Kirby is crazy.

Vince: Sorry. I have to get back to work.

Vince disappears into the back room. Right as he does Kirby shouts out.

Kirby: My name is Kirby Reed. I am Phillip Reed's daughter. Your twin brother. Which in turn makes me your niece.

Vince comes out of the backroom clearly shocked.

Vince: Your Kirby?

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Yes. And if I new you existed I would have been here years ago.

Vince: Well. This is a surprise. My god. You are so beautiful. You look just like your mother. By the way. How was the wedding?

Kirby: Good. Mom looked beautiful.

Vince looks over at Joshua.

Vince: Is that your new brother?

Kirby: Yes. Come over here Joshua.

Joshua gets up from his seat. He is very shy and is scared of Vince. He stands behind Kirby for protection.

Vince: It's very nice to meet you Joshua.

Joshua: Likewise.

Vince: I have been waiting for this day for a very long time.

Kirby: We have so much to talk about.

Vince: I know. There's probably a million questions you want answers to.

Kirby: Yes. Kind of.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro police department- Perkins desk- afternoon

Olivia and Charlie are talking to Detectives Hoss and Perkins are about Frank. They are trying to tell them lies but Hoss and Perkins do not seem to be buying it.

Perkins: So you saw the big scary man give a kid some illegal drugs?

Olivia: Yes.

Hoss: How do you know what drugs are legal and illegal?

Charlie: We just have a hunch.

Perkins: I have to be honest. I don't believe you kids. Now we need some evidence before we can actually do anything.

Olivia: What? You can't be serious.

Perkins: I need more then a hunch from kids that a crime is being committed. We need to either catch them in the act or something.

Olivia: In that case.

Olivia starts going through her bag and gets to Charlie's pills.

Charlie: Olivia don't.

Olivia pulls out Charlie's pills. She tosses them to Perkins. She then looks at Charlie who looks embarrassed.

Olivia: Charlie tell them everything.

Charlie: Okay.

Cut to

INT- Vince's bagels- Front room- day

Kirby, Joshua and Vince are at the table talking. Steve is on his phone and Jill is texting.

Kirby: So what happened?

Vince: What do you mean?

Kirby: Why did you and my dad get into a fight?

Vince tries to ignore the question.

Vince: It was a long time ago. It was stupid.

Kirby: I would but I can't. Whatever it was I could accept it. It was a long time ago. As you know my father left me.

Kirby then looks at Joshua and grabs his hand.

Kirby: Since then I have gained two things. I want to make it three.

Vince: Okay. As you know your father was everything I wasn't. He was successful. Everybody liked him. This kind of got me depressed. Of our parents he was the favorite. So I turned to alcohol. One day he asked me to take your mother to the doctor when she was pregnant with you. I had been drinking. We were in an accident. Thankfully you and your mother were okay.

Kirby: Well. Everybody makes mistakes. He probably over reacted. It's no big deal.

Vince: That's not why he stopped talking to me. He stopped talking to me because I wouldn't get help with my problem after that. He understood I made a mistake. However he new I wouldn't do what I had to in order to make sure it didn't happen again.

A tear falls from Vince's eye.

Kirby: Are you clean of your problem now?

Vince: Yes. For years now.

Kirby: Then. I think your debt to my father is paid. Besides it being just us at Christmas time will be really boring. I want you to be in my life. Our life.

Vince: Really?

Kirby: Really.

Vince: How could I say no to that.

Kirby begins to smile widely.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro High- gymnasium- afternoon

Matt is playing basketball with about 5 or 6 people Trevor among them. Brian comes strolling into the gym. Matt and Trevor spot him and stop playing and walk over to him. Brian looks pretty unimpressed.

Brian: You're a dick head.

Matt: What the fuck you talking about.

Brian: What you did to Jessica.

Trevor looks at Matt confused.

Trevor: Matt? What is he talking about?

Brian: Yes Matt. Why don't you tell your best friend what you did to one of my best friends. The very same friend who loved you. Who is now scared to death of you. Who got beaten by you.

With that Matt punches Brian across the face.

Matt: Mind your own fucking business.

Brian tries to defend himself. But is quickly over powered by Matt.

Matt: I SAID MIND YOUR OWN FUCKING BUSINESS.

Matt keeps kicking him.

Matt: You stay away from my girl. More importantly mind your own fucking business.

Matt walks away. Trevor goes and tires to help Brian.

Trevor: What was that all about?

Brian: He whipped Jessica. I guess something happened at the wedding with her and Steve and he flipped out about it.

Trevor: Let's get you to a hospital.

Trevor helps Brian up.

Cut to

INT- Walker residence- Charlie's room- afternoon

Olivia and Charlie are at Charlie's house.

Charlie: I can't believe you.

Olivia: Charlie. I'm sorry. It was for your own good.

Charlie is really mad.

Charlie: My good. You know what Olivia. You are a fucking control freak.

Olivia: Excuse me?

Charlie: You heard me bitch.

Olivia slaps Charlie across the face as hard as she could.

Olivia: Who do you think you are? Are you that stupid to realize. Why would they ask you to sell their drugs for them?

Charlie: They like me.

Olivia: Charlie they were using you. You were the middle man. If a kdi got caught they would give you up instantly. They would take you out so that you can't rat them out.

Charlie is starting to realize he made a mistake.

Charlie: I'm sorry.

Olivia: It's okay. Trust me I know. It's hard to do things that need to be done.

Charlie: W hat do we do from here.

Olivia: The hospital.

Charlie: Excuse me? I hate the hospital.

Olivia: Brian got beat up. He's in the hospital.

Charlie: Holy shit.

Cut to

INT- Steve's car- afternoon

The gang is on the way back from visiting Kirby's uncle. Kirby notices Steve is speeding.

Kirby: Is there a reason why your speeding?

Steve: Yes.

Jill: Care to fill us in?

Steve: I rather not worry you guys.

Jill notices her phone as does Kirby both received text messages.

Kirby: Oh my god. Brian got beat up. Matt did it?

Jill: Always new he was an asshole.

Steve: I wonder how Jessica is taking it.

Kirby: No idea. We better stop at her house and talk to her.

Jill: I agree.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- E.R- afternoon

Brian has gotten . Alicia, Olivia, Charlie and Robbie are with him. They are all confused as to why Brian got beat up.

Robbie: I can't believe this. I thought he was becoming our friend.

Olivia: He's a paranoid asshole. I can't believe we let Jessica date him.

Trevor: Brian did you tell them why you confronted Matt?

Reactions to their faces clearly means he did not.

Alicia: What did he do?

Brian: He hit Jessica.

The whole gang takes this hard especially Olivia who is Jessica's best friend.

Olivia: Why didn't she tell anybody?

Brian: He threatened her. Said he would do it even worse next time if she told anyone.

Charlie: But if she told anyone we wouldn't let him near her.

Alicia: That's terrible. Charlie can I talk to you in the hallway for a minute.

Charlie and Alicia go into an empty hallway.

Charlie: What's up?

Alicia: Charlie…. They found the body.

Charlie: What body?

Alicia: Dan's body. My father is working the case.

Charlie: Oh shit.

Alicia: What are we going to do?

Charlie: Nothing. Play it off like we have nothing to do with it. All the evidence that proved it was us is gone. All of our parents were thinking that we were sleeping like a baby.

Alicia: But

Charlie walks back to the rest of the gang before Alicia could finish her question.

Cut to

EXT. Pierce residence- Street- afternoon

Steve, Jill, Kirby and Joshua have just arrived at Jessica's house. Steve let Kirby finish driving as she has her permit. They are walking up the front steps.

Jessica: HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Jill runs up to the front steps.

Jill: That was Jessica.

Kirby turns to her brother tossing him the keys.

Kirby: Stay in the car and lock the doors.

Joshua does as he's told as Kirby and Steve follow Jill up the stairs.

Jill: It's locked. The doors locked.

Steve makes way and kicks the door open. He runs upstairs with Jill and Kirby close behind. He makes his way to Jessica's door which is also locked.

Jessica: Matt. Please. I'm sorry.

Steve kicks the door down and the three friends go into Jessica's room. They find Matt belt in hand whipping a naked Jessica. Matt stops when they barged in.

Jill: GET OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW!

Mark: You three leave right now. This is none of your bsuiness.

Kirby: Your hurting our friend it is our business.

Steve: Matt. Get off of her right now and I promise I won't throw you through the window.

Matt doesn't answer and gets ready to hit Jessica again. Steve tackles him before he can do that. Jill and Kirby move toward Jessica. They wrap a blanket around her and help her out of the room.

Steve: I can't you believe you. You were our friend. My friend. Jessica loved you. You do this to her?

Matt: She loves you. She wants you to father that baby. I saw you two talking at the wedding.

Matt tries punching Steve with Steve quickly dodging it.

Jill and Kirby have taken Jessica out of the house. Kirby's brother waits outside the car.

Kirby: I told you to stay in the car.

Joshua: I called the police.

Jill: Good job.

Kirby: I'm going to see if Steve's okay.

Jill: Kirby wait.

Jill goes into her bag and takes out her pocket knife that she isn't suppose to have.

Jill: Take this.

Kirby hesitates but takes it. She slowly makes her way up the stairs. Tip toeing she peeks around the corner into Jessica's room. Steve is sitting at the edge of the bed. On the ground is a tied up and gagged Matt. Steve and Kirby meet eyes and nod in approval.

About 15 minutes Later.

Hicks is putting a handcuffed Matt into the back of a police car. Dewey comes up next to Steve.

Dewey: You did it again.

Steve: What?

Dewey: You saved another one of your friends from getting hurt.

Steve: Thanks. I still feel like shit.

Dewey: You feel guilty because you didn't get there before it started.

Steve sighs not wanting to deal with it.

Dewey: Why wouldn't you help your friend Charlie with his problem.

Steve looks at Dewey confused. He has no idea what Charlie was talking about.

Steve: Problem?

Dewey: A drug problem.

Steve: Really? I had no idea. I'll talk to him.

Dewey: Because. I'd really hate to bust him. Consider this a warning.

Steve: Sure. I'll talk to him. Thanks sheriff.

Dewey: It's Dewey to you.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro Hospital- E.R.-night

Jessica is sitting at the table. A very concerned Jill and Olivia are with her.

Jessica: Where's Kirby?

Jill: She went to bring Joshua to her little boyfirned's house.

Jill tried making them laugh even though the current situation.

Jessica: I can't believe he did this. I really thought he loved me.

Jill: He snapped. He had us all fooled. You think you know somebody and the Bam.

Olivia: How many times did he hit you?

Jessica: Last night was the first time.

Jill: Why didn't you tell me when I called last night?

Jessica: I didn't want to bother you.

Jill: Jessica. Your one of my best friends. No matter what it is you could always come to me.

Jessica: Really?

Jill: Really.

Alicia comes in stuff in hand. Looks like they are having a slumber party.

Alicia: I got my stuff.

Jessica: Your mom doesn't mine that We're all staying over.

Jill: No. She's just happy that your alright.

Olivia: By the way. Since we are on the topic of talking about people you think you know. I want to know right now if any of you new Charlie was taking steroids.

Jill: Steroids?

Alicia: Charlie?

Jessica: I didn't know. But what do I know. I don't eve n know my own boyfriend.

Jessica begins to cry.

Olivia: Don't worry. The baby will be strong.

Jessica: How do you know?

Alicia: Because her mother is.

Jessica smiles at this.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro Police station- Matt's cell- ngiht

We see Matt in his cell. He is walking around passionately. He has an evil smile on his face. He talks to himself.

Matt: Everything is going according to plan.


	18. Episode 15 Turning Point Part 1

Fade in

INT. Reynolds residence- Matt's room- night

Matt and Max Maxwell the kid Steve accused of hurting Jessica in season 1 are doing something on the computer. We cannot see what they are doing.

Max: This is going to be good.

Matt: I can't believe this. I always wanted to be famous.

Max: Me too. Me too.

Matt: One thing I'm curious about?

Max: Yes?

Matt: If you wanted to hurt Steve. Why not send him away for murder? That evidence is the only thing that makes him inncocent.

Max: You will see. You will see.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro High- Classroom- morning

Right as the bell rings Charlie is looking in and out obviously trying to avoid somebody. When he thinks the coast is clear he bumps into Steve.

Steve: Hey Charlie.

Charlie: Hey Steve. I was about to come find you.

Steve smiles and can tell Charlie is lying.

Steve: Your so full of it.

Charlie: Never was good at acting.

Steve: Charlie we need to talk about your little drug problem.

Charlie: It's not a drug problem.

Steve: Look come to the peer buddies committee after school.

Charlie: Why would I want to do that.

Steve: Because. As you know I basically run the school now. If you don't go as I could take say I don't know Cinema club away from you.

Charlie: (challenging him) You wouldn't dare. Would you?

Steve: Of course not. Please just come. I can help you.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Principal's office- morning

Jessica is in the principal's office talking to Principal Clark. Jessica is nearly 8 months pregnant and is getting ready to leave school.

Clark: I can't believe this Jessica. I tell you. You are going to make a great mother.

Jessica: Thank you Principal Clark. I really appreciate that.

Clark: Your very welcome. As you know your senior year is coming up. Will I be seeing you in September?

Jessica: Yes. I have worked everything out with my mom.

Clark: That's good.

Jessica: Mr. Clark can I ask you something.

Clark: Sure.

Jessica: I'm in kind of a pickle.

Clark: Okay. What's the problem.

Jessica: Well I'm having trouble with making some tough decisions. On who the god parents should be.

Clark realizes what Jessica is talking about.

Clark: You don't want to hurt anybody's feelings.

Jessica: Exactly. I mean Olivia is my best friend. However I have known Jill my whole life. I mean I'm also close to Kirby. What should I do?

Clark: Well for number 1. Whose the godfather?

Jessica: Steve. Never any doubt about that.

Clark: Steve. He's going to make a great godfather. He's going to love that child of yours even if he's not the soul care taker.

Jessica realizes what Mr. Clark is talking about.

Jessica: So you think all ym friends will be there for me and my daughter no matter what?

Clark: Exactly.

Jessica: Thanks Mr. Clark. Thanks a lot.

Clark: Your welcome. You take care of yourself Jessica.

Jessica: Thank you Mr. Clark. I will.

Cut to

EXT. Woodsboro High- Fountain- after school

The entire gang is at the fountain. Jessica has asked them all to come.

Jessica: Thanks guys for coming.

Jill: Anything for you.

Jessica: I just wanted to let you guys all know I have made some decisions. I hope nobody is mad. I hope nobody is disappointed. I have picked out the god parents for my daughter. I have also picked out a beautiful name for her.

Steve: That's great Jessica.

Jessica: Okay. For the godparents. Godfather. I'm sure nobody is shocked at this. The godfather will be Steve.

Steve walks over and hugs Jessica.

Jessica: Okay. This decision was a lot tougher for me. It was really tough for me to choose who the god mother is going to be.

Jill and Olivia both smile expecting it to be them.

Jessica: Anyway. The godmother for my baby will be…Kirby!

Jill and Olivia both look in shock.

Kirby smiles and walks over to Jessica honored that she chose her.

Kirby: Wow. I'm honored that you chose me Jessica.

All the guys exit leaving the 5 women together.

Jessica: Thanks for doing it Kirby.

Jessica looks at Jill and Olivia both of whom are disappointed but happy none the less.

Jill: I was quite surprised. I didn't think you would choose Kirby.

Olivia: Me neither.

Jessica: I'm sorry girls. It was a very tough decision it really was. One of the toughest in my entire life.

Jill: It's okay. I totally understand. But in the end why did you choose Kirby.

Jessica: I flipped a coin twice to determine it.

Alicia: Atleast you did it fair.

They hear a beeping sound behind them. They all turn to see Jessica's mom in her car waving.

Jessica: I have to go. I can't believe it this. The next time I'm going to be here I'm going to be a mother.

Jessica grabs her stuff and walks towards her mother's car.

Kirby: Olivia. You ready to go?

Jill: Where you two going?

Kirby: To the mall. New shoe sale. You two want to join us?

Alicia: No.

Jill: No thanks.

Olivia: Bye guys.

Kirby and Olivia walk away leaving just Alicia and Jill.

Jill: As far as the case goes?

Alicia: Nobody has any ideas. My father thinks it was drug dealers.

Jill: Good. Very good. Can you believe Jessica?

Alicia: What do you mean?

Jill: Choosing Kirby? How could she not choose me?

Alicia: She said she flipped a coin. At least she did it fair.

Jill gives her the evil eye.

Jill: Like hell she did. What the fuck did Kirby ever do for her. Absolutely nothing.

Alicia: I agree. You should have been the god mother.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- classroom- afternoon

Charlie is in the meeting with the peer buddies committee. Steve is on the committee along with two other people. Justin Diamond and Michelle Dimeo. Both 17 and are both juniors.

Steve: Now Charlie. You do realize what you did was wrong right.

Charlie: Yes I do.

Justin: How long have you been doing and selling?

Charlie: I don't like these line of questions.

Steve: Charlie. We are here to help not here to hurt.

Michelle: That's right.

Charlie: Whatever. I have been doing drugs for about 7 months.

Steve gives Charlie a What the fuck is wrong with you look.;

Justin: Selling them?

Charlie: A little over six months.

Steve: Have you taken any drugs since that day?

Charlie doesn't answer the question.

Justin: Answer Steve's question.

Charlie: No I haven't.

Michelle: Okay.

Steve: Talking it over Charlie we have decided to let you off with a warning.

Charlie looks surprised.

Charlie: Really?

Michelle: Yes. It is your first offense and we believe everybody makes mistakes so we are letting it go.

Charlie: Thanks. Thanks a lot.

Steve: However. Next time. There will be consequences.

Charlie nods understanding. He leaves the room. Steve hurries after him.

Charlie: Thanks.

Steve: I saved your ass. Now I want to know something.

Charlie: What?

Steve: Where'd you get the drugs?

Charlie: Frank's gym.

Steve walks away without answering.

Cut to

INT- Mercer residence- Living room- afternoon

Robbie is sitting on the couch watching a movie. Next to him is Tom Meich. Tom is a gay 16 year old boy. He has no problem showing that he's gay and doesn't care what others think.

Tom: That's very nice of you to invite me over.

Robbie: No problem. I was just wondering. When did you realize you were gay?

Tom gives him an awkward smile/

Tom: When I saw the first gay person I've ever met get out of the shower. I realized he look so hot.

Robbie begins to laugh.

Robbie: I can't believe it. I think I might be gay but I don't know whether or not I know for sure. I mean. I love Alicia however I do not look at her like I used to.

Tom: To be honest even I had my doubts.

Robbie: What did you do to know for sure?

Tom doesn't answer but grabs Robbie and kisses him smack on the lips. After about 10 seconds he let's go.

Tom: That's how you know whether or not for sure.

Robbie is in shock about what happened. His face slowly puts a smile on it.

Robbie: I know for sure now.

Robbie grabs Tom again and they both begin kissing.

Cut to

INT. Morris residence- Olivia's room- afternoon

Olivia is still annoyed that Jessica chose Kirby instead of her. She lays in bed Charlie is next to her.

Olivia: I can't believe this.

Charlie: What are you so mad about?

Olivia: Kirby? How the hell could she choose Kirby over Jill and I?

Charlie: Is it really that big of a deal?

Olivia: It's a very big deal. I'm her best friend.

Charlie: If you ask me she's doing you a favor. You know how hard being a parent is? If something happens to Jessica you won't have to deal with all that aggravation now.

Olivia thinks for a moment and realizes Charlie makes a good : I guess I never really thought about that.

Charlie smiles.

Olivia: How did your talk with Steve go?

Charlie: He didn't punish me. At least if I don't do it again.

Olivia: Well your not going to. If Steve finds out you will be in big trouble. He could take away Cinema Club. He could also take away our time.

Charlie thinks for a moment.

Charlie: Steve wouldn't take away cinema club would he?

Olivia: Don't do anything to find out.

Cut to

INT- Frank's gym- Work out room- afternoon

Steve has just walked into Fred's gym. Fred is not there but his assistant Bruce is.

Bruce is annoyed he does not want some punk kid hanging around.

Steve: Excuse me is Fred here?

Bruce answers with an attitude.

Bruce: NO!

Steve: Do you know when He'll be back?

Bruce: Do I look like his secretary?

Steve: Well If you don't mind I'm going to look around.

Bruce gets up from what he's doing and walks towards Steve.

Bruce: Well I do mind. Now get out of here.

Steve: I think I'll stay right where I am.

Bruce is getting angry.

Bruce: Look Kid. I'm a very dangerous person. You can leave the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?

Steve think for a moment.

Steve: I'm going to go with the Hard way.

Bruce takes a punch at Steve but Steve a lot quicker stops his Punch and punches him in the stomach. Steve overpowers him with ease. He holds Bruce down by the kneck.

Steve: You tell your friend to keep his shit out of our school.

Steve gets off of him and begins walking away.

Bruce: I'll kill you kid.

Steve doesn't seem to care but turns around and smiles.

Steve: You kill me and you'll go out of business. The people of this town will kill you if you hurt me.

Bruce: I know people.

Steve: Yes. They are going to hurt me because you couldn't beat up a high school kid. Your so full of shit.

Steve leaves Bruce stands there angry.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night

Jill and Kirby are in her room doing homework. Jill is doing homework and Kirby is looking at Jill suspiciously. Jill finally notices the way Kirby is looking at her.

Jill: Yes?

Kirby: Jill…. I thought we talked about the knife thing. You promised

Jill: Come on Kirby.

Kirby: No Jill. I tried cooperating with you. You promised me you wouldn't do that.

Jill: What do you want Kirby? What do you want me to say?

Kirby: Jill. It's not good for you to still keep carrying a knife around.

Jill: Kirby lay off.

Kirby: NO! It's only a matter of time before you do something stupid. Jill I know you wouldn't hurt anybody but other people don't know that. You can get into a lot of trouble.

Jill: Kirby. I can get trouble for a lot of things.

Kirby: Jill doing these types of things are the exact reason Jess picked me and not you.

Jill flips out.

Jill: YOU KNOW WHAT KIRBY! JESSICA IS A BITCH WHO DOESN'T KNOW WHO HER TRUE FRIENDS ARE! LOOK AT SIDNEY! SHE'S HAD 5 KILLERS GO AFTER HER! ONE OF THEM WAS HER OWN GODDAMN BROTHER!

Kirby: Jill! Your not Sidney! Nobody wants to hurt you. Right now the only person trying to hurt you is yourself. One day it's going to be Dewey or Principal Clark who catches you and there is going to be severe consequences.

Jill: Kirby I think you should go.

Kirby: Jill….

Jill cuts her off.

Jill: Get out!

Kirby grabs her stuff and heads out of the room. She heads down the stairs and notices Kate sitting on the couch reading a book.

Kirby: Goodnight Mrs. Reed.

Kate: Goodnight Kirby.

Kirby goes to leave. She decides to go ahead and tell Jill's mom.

Kirby: Kate.

Kate: Yes Kirby?

Kirby: We need to talk about. Your daughter. My best friend. Jill.

Kate starts freaking out.

Kate: What? Is everything okay? Did something happen?

Kirby: Jill's been doing something that both Steve and I asked her not to

Kate: Oh my god?

Kirby: What has she been doing?

Kirby: She's been carrying a knife around.


	19. Episode 15 Turning Point part 2

FADE IN

INT. Roberts residence- Living room- night

We are right where we left off with Kirby and Kate talking about Jill.

Kate: You caught her carrying a knife?

Kirby: Yes. Twice. Not just me but Steve too.

Kate: Oh my god. Why oh Why would she do such a thing?

Kirby: She's scared.

Kate: And here I thought I was being a better mother.

Kirby: Please don't tell her I told you. She is already pissed at me.

Kate nods in agreement as Kirby leaves the house.

Kate heads upstairs and knocks on Jill's door.

Jill: Come in.

Kate: Honey dinner's ready. Kirby didn't want to stay and eat?

Jill: No. She had to go home and eat with her parents.

Kate comes into the room.

Kate: Is that the real reason she left?

Jill: What do you mean?

Kate: She told me what you have eben doing. You are in a lot of trouble young lady.

Jill: I don't know what Kirby told you but she's lying.

Kate does not buy it for a second.

Kate: You're lying to me. Why would you do something so stupid?

Jill: Look mom. Butt out.

Kate is mad and stands her ground.

Kate: NO! It's about time you need to grow up.

Jill: Go to hell!

Kate is shocked what Jill just said to her. Before Jill could react she slaps Jill across the face as hard as she could. Jill and Kate are both silent for a minute. Tears quickly fill Jill's eyes. Kate realizes Jill did not deserve that.

Kate: Jill. Honey I'm sorry.

Jill keeps crying hysterically.

Jill: GET OUT!

Kate: Jill.

Jill: GET OUT!

Kate slowly hesitates but goes to leave the room.

Kate: When your father gets home we will be having a long discussion about this.

Cut to

INT- Rivette residence- Living room- night

Steve is in his living room watching some television.3 A knock att he door catches his attention. He walks over to it and opens it. Robbie and Charlie are behind the doors.

Steve: Hey guys.

Robbie: We came by to let you know that stabathon is two weeks from Friday.

Steve: Sounds like fun.

Charlie: However tonight we were planning on a pre gathering.

Steve: Pre gathering?

Charlie: Yes. We figured tonight that'd we all hang out at my house and get drunk.

Steve looks at them confused.

Steve: Okay. You know we could have it here.

Robbie and Charlie both quickly shake their heads.

Robbie: Thanks but no Thanks. Charlie has the ultimate movie DVDs.

Steve: Okay. I'll beat your house in a few hours. I have to go and talk to Jill.

Cut to

INT Sheldon residence- Trevor's room- night

Trevor is laying on his bed. It seems that he is getting ready to have sex with Kirby.

Trevor: You know. I have had the hots for you ever since the first time I ever met you. I always dream about Fucking you. You giving me a blow job. And I don't know if I ever told you but my favorite number is 69.

We then cut to see that it is not Kirby and is actually Jenny Randall.

Jenny: You know handsome. I have had those exact same dreams. I thought you were going to tell Kirby about us.

Trevor: Kirby's a nice girl. I don't know how to tell her there's someone else. Especially that someone else being you.

Jenny gives Trevor the evil eye clearly not appreciating what he just said.

Jenny: That is very nice of you.

Trevor realizes he hrut Jenny's feelings.

Trevor: Sorry. I didn't mean anything buy it.

Jenny: It's okay. Let's have some fun.

Jenny gets on the bed and starts to cuddle with Trevor.

Cut to

INT- Pierce residence- hallway- night

Jessica is on her phone. She is talking to Steve.

Jessica: I guess I could possibly go. I obviously cannot drink though.

Steve O.S.: Sounds good. About 2 and a half weeks right?

Jessica: Yes. However There something you should know Steve.

Steve O.S.: Sure what's up?

Jessica: This baby.

There's a knock at the door behind Jessica.

Jessica: I bhave to go somebody's att he door. It's probably just Charlie and Robbie.

Steve O.S.: Okay. Just act surprised because they didn't want me to tell anybody.

Jessica: Okay. I'll see you later.

Steve: Sure.

Steve remembers that Jessica wanted to tell him something.

Steve: Was there something you wanted to tell me?There's another knock at the door behind Jessica.

Jessica: COMING! It's okay. I'll see you later.

Steve: Okay bye.

Jessica: Bye.

Jessica hangs up the phone and walks over to the door. She opens it and is shocked to see Matt Richards behind the door.

Matt: Hey babe.

Jessica: What are you doing here? Your not welcome to this house anymore.

Matt: Come on Jessica. I love you. I made a dumb mistake.

Matt goes to grab Jessica's hand. She quickly moves it away from him.

Jessica: No you didn't make a mistake. You made a bunch of dumb mistakes.

Jessica begins to cry.

Jessica: I loved you. I wanted us to be a family.

Matt: We can still be a family. This is my kid. I love you. I love him or her. I love you both. I want to be a part of your life.

Jessica: You can't. I could never forgive you. You hurt me. You tried hurting the baby. You tried hurting Steve.

Matt: I can't change the wrongs that I did. However, I can promise you moving forward I will be the best father I can.

Jessica: Your not the father!

Matt is shocked.

Matt: What?

Jessica: You heard me.

Matt: How could I not be the father?

Jessica: Steve's the father. Not you.

Matt is shocked by this.

Matt: So I'm not the father. The bastard is.

Jessica: I'm really sorry Matt. You didn't deserve that.

Matt: Why didn't you tell me?

Jessica: Because I wasn't positive. Now I am. I'm sorry Matt. That I lead you on to believe this child was yours.

Jessica goes to grab Matt's hand. Right as she's about to grab it he slaps her across the face as hard as he could.

Matt: YOU'RE A BNITCH! I LOVE YOU! STEVE IS GOING TO PAY! HE DESTROYED US! HE DESTROYED THE FAMILY WE WERE GOING TO MAKE! IF I CAN'T BE A FATHER NIETHER COULD HE!

Matt kicks Jessica in the stomach. Jessica falls to the ground. Matt realizes what he did.

Matt: Oh my god. What did I do?

Matt sees blood coming down. He sees the phone but decides to run away instead.

Cut to

INT- Steve's car- night

Steve and Kirby are in Steve's car. Clearly Steve is frustrated and as heard about what Jill did.

Steve: Why? Why would keep carrying the knife?

Kirby: I don't know. However she is so grounded.

Steve: I can't believe this. I thought we set her straight. I thought Sidney and I set her straight.

Kirby didn't know that they talked to Sidney.

Kirby: What does Sidney have to do with this?

Steve: I took Jill to see her. I thought it would help. I was obviously wrong.

Kirby: I can't help but think that we don't know the real Jill.

Steve lets out a sigh of relief.

Kirby looks out the window to see ambulances outside Jessica's house.

Kirby: What the fuck?

Steve: What?

Kirby: STEVE. TURN AROUND! THERE'S AMBULANCES BY JESSICA'S HOUSE.

Steve quickly turns around makes a left turn down a street. He pulls up behind the ambulance. Steve and Kirby get out of the car. Jessica is on a stretcher and is being taken to the hospital. Kirby grabs Jessica's hand.

Kirby: Jessica!

Jessica: Kirby?

EMT1. Let's go. She's in labor. We have to get her to the hospital.

Kirby turns to Steve.

Kirby: I'm going to go to the hospital with her.

Steve: Okay. I'll follow behind in the car.

Kirby gets into the back of the ambulance. Steve goes over and talks to Perkins.

Steve: What happened?

Perkins: Kid this is an official crime scene.

Steve: And that girl that got taken away is officially one of my best friends. What happened?

Perkins: Look. All I know is your friend is hurt. She got hurt real bad.

Steve makes a fist out of his hand.

Steve: Matt

Perkins heard Steve mutter something.

Perkins: What did you say?

Steve: I said this is terrible.

Perkins: Don't worry. We'll find who did this.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- night

Jill is pacing back and forth in her room. Her cell phone rings and she goes to answer it. She notices it's Kirby but answers anyway.

Jill: What?

We then see Kirby at the hospital nearly in tears.

Kirby: Jill it's Jessica. She got hurt. She got hurt really bad?

Jill: What do you mean? What happened?

Kirby is hysterical.

Kirby: I don't know. I haven't had a chance to talk to her yet. However the baby is coming. The doctors are trying to save it.

Jill: Oh my god. That's terrible.

Kirby: Somebody had to have done this.

Jill: I bet it was Matt Richards. Let me get my things and I'll meet you at the hospital.

Kirby: Okay.

Jill grabs her jacket and her backpack and heads out the door going downstairs where she is met by her mother.

Kate: Where do you think your going?Jill: Mom I have to go. Jessica is hurt. Soemthing is wrong with the baby.

Kate is not buying it and thinks Jill is lying.

Kate: That is enough with your lies. Go back to your room.

Jill: But mom….

Kate: No buts. Now go.

Kate points back to the stares and Jill does as she's told. Jill angrily gets back to her room and starts pacing back and forth eve angrier. She then stops and stares in the mirror. She thinks for a moment and walks over to her closet. She slowly reaches down and grabs a bag. She then slowly grabs the iconic ghost face mask. She then grabs her cell phone and starts dialing a number.

Jill: Charlie. Call Alicia and tell her to sneak out. You too. Meet me at the Park and make sure you bring your costumes. We have some business to take care of.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- E.R.- night

Jessica is excruciating pain from being kicked and going into labor.

Doctor: Okay Hon. You need to start pushing.

Jessica: No it hruts too much. Please I can't do this.

Doctor: Don't worry hon. It will be all over soon. Now slowly start pushing.

Jessica: Where'S my mother? I want my mother.

Doctor: She's not hear. We couldn't get in touch with her.

As Jessica looks over at the doctor a hand grabs her. She turns to see Steve and behind him Kirby both wearing nursing gowns.

Steve: We are going to do this together. All three of us.

Jessica: You guys are going tos tay with me?

Kirby: Yes.

Steve: Hold my hand. If you get into a lot of pain squeeze as hard as you can. Okay?

Jessica: Okay.

Doctor: Okay Jessica. It's time to start pushing.

Cut to

INT. Richards residence- living room- night

Matt is in his living room. He is drinking a coors light. There are several bottles in front of him. He is obviously angry with himself. His phone rings.

Matt: Talk to me.

Voice: Hello Matthew.

Matt: Whose this?

Voice: I'll GIVE YOU ONE FUCKING GUESS!

Matt: Look Jill. Steve or whoever it is. I understand what I did was wrong. I will happily turn my self in.

Voice: You think your going to get away that easily?

Matt: Is that a threat? Why don't you come in here and teach me a lesson. Matt gets up and does not see ghost face walk in behind him.

Voice: Maybe I'm outside.

Matt goes and takes a look otut he winodw but does not see anything. Ghostface is right behind Charlie now.

Matt: Liar.

Voice: Maybe I'm right behind you.

Matt turns and gets punched right across the face. Ghostface jumps on Matt as another ghost face emerges and wraps Matt's arms with duct tape. They force Matt into a chair and quickly wrap his whole body with duct tape.

Matt: What the fuck? Ghostface? No It can't be. Sidney is not in Woodsboro.

A third ghost face comes in from the hallway. Matt is horrified.

Matt: Who are you?

The third ghost face smacks him across the face.

Ghostface3: Think you can do whatever you want? Think you can hurt people?

The 3rd ghost face removes the voice changer.

Jill: You think you can hurt my friends?

Matt: What? That voice?

Ghostface number 3 removes his mask to reveal Jill.

Jill: Surprise.

Matt: What? You did this to me?

Jill: After what you did ot my friends Jessica. You bet.

Matt: I'm sorry. It was an accident.

Jill slaps him across the face.

Jill: Shut up.

Alicia: Jill. You weren't suppose to take your mask off. Now he could rat us out.

Jill: Shut up Alicia!

Alicia: Jill!

Jill: Cat's out of the bag Charlie and Alicia.

Both Charlie and Alicia remove their masks.

Matt is really scared.

Matt: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU GUYS!

Jill slap's him across the face one more time.

Jill: You see Matt. Personally I have hated you for a long time.I have been waiting for this moment for a long time ago.

Matt: Please let me go. I promise I won't tell anybody.

Jill: Now tell us what you did to Jessica.

Matt: Okay I did it. I didn't mean to kcik her and kill the baby!

Alicia stands up excited.

Alicia: YES! We got him on tape now we could go turn him in.

Jill looks at Charlie who nods in agreement.

Matt: Okay. Now go and turn me in. Please let me go!

Jill puts an evil smile across her face.

Jill: I haven't felt this good since…..

With that Jill takes a knife out of her pocket and stabs Matt in the stomach.

Matt: AHHH!

Alicia walks over to Jillto try and stop her.

Alicia: Jill are you fucking crazy?

Charlie: YES JILLW HAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Charlie takes the knife out of Jill's hand.

Charlie: It would have been better to stab him over here.

With that Charlie stabs him on the other side of the stomach.

Matt: NO! HELP ME!

Alicia stand there horrified.

Alicia: You guys are crazy!

Jill: No Alicia. He deserved to suffer.

Alicia: I agree with you. However, we are going to go to jail for murder. How could you guys kill him?

Jill: We are not going to kill him Alicia.

Alicia: Your not?

Charlie: You are.

Alicia: What? NO! Absoltuely not!

Jill: Alicia. We need to make sure your not going to betray us. If you don't kill him. I'm going to kill you!

Alicia stands there scared but takes the knife. She walks over to Matt and stabs him in the heart. Jill and Charlie stand their proud of their friend. Alicia is sick to her stomach after being forced to do what she just did. Matt begin twitching and soon after dies.

Jill: BASTARD!

Alicia gives the knife back to Jill.

Cut to

INT- Woodsboro hospital-Jessica's room- night

Jessica has given birth to a baby girl. She is in her room. Kirby, Brian, Olivia and Steve are with her as is her mother Debbie.

Debbie: Honey have you thought of a name?

Jessica: Brianna.

Steve: I love it. Jessica she's beautiful.

Jessica looks up at Steve and smiles.

Jessica: Thank you for staying with me through all that. You too Kirby.

Kirby nods happy that her friend is okay.

Olivia: This baby really is a miracle.

Jessica: I was so scared.

Debbie: Okay kids. I think Jessica needs her rest. Your all welcome to come back tomorrow.

Kirby, Brian Olivia and all give Jessica kisses and then leave the room. Steve plans on staying with Jessica for a few more hours.

Steve: I'm going to stay. I don'T want to leave you alone.

Jessica smiles at her friend who si also unknown to him the father of the baby.

Steve: Matt hasn't come to seen his daughter yet?

Jessica turns away at the sound of his name. Steve notices this.

Steve: I understand.

Jessica looks at Steve and really does love him. She realizes he hasn't held his own daughter yet.

Jessica: Here. Hold your god daughter.

Steve gets over to the bed and nervously cradles the baby in his arms. He takes a seat. In the chair. He looks down at the baby instantly falling in love with it.

Steve: This baby is lucky it has a wonderful mother.

Jessica begins crying tears of joy.

We then cut to Steve who once again is looking down at the baby. A tear falls from Steve's face.


	20. Episode 16 Dumped

Fade in

INT- Woodsboro Police station- Interrogation room-morning

Hicks is sitting in the interrogation room on one end of the table. Steve is on the other side.

Hicks: Do you know why you're here?

Steve: Because a boy is dead. If I'm here you think I obviously had something to do with it.

Hicks: Did you?

Steve: NO! I was with Jessica and Kirby all you have to do is ask them. Jessica was in the hospital having her baby. Of course that baby's father was nowhere to be found.

Hicks: Do you know anybody who would want to hurt Mr. Reynolds?

Steve is angry about that question.

Steve: Of course people wanted to hurt him. He nearly killed that baby. He hurt Jessica my friend. Who I care very deeply about.

Hicks: Okay. You can leave however do not leave the country.

Steve: Surely.

Steve gets up and leaves the room Brian comes in soon after.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jessica's room- morning

Jessica is laying in her bed. Jill is with her holding the baby.

Jill: Jess. She's beautiful.

Jess has a big smile on her face.

Jess: Thanks. I wish I could say it was easy. It was actually the toughest thing I have ever done.

Jill: By the way. I'm sorry about….. Matt.

Jessica frowns. Jill is really not sorry and has no sympathy for what she did.

Jessica: Thanks. By the way I was surprised you didn't come here last night.

Jill looks at Jessica with serious in her eyes.

Jill: What's that suppose to mean?

Jessica: Nothing. I'm just surprised you didn't come to visit me yesterday.

Jill: I got in trouble. Mom thought I was lying. I wanted to be here. I really wanted to be here.

Jessica: By the way. Were you mad? About me choosing Kirby.

Jill: Well. I have to be honest. I was surpised. I mean Kirby's only 16.

Jessica: But so are you.

Jill: I'm over it now. You have a lot of responsibility now. I have to give you props. I don't know if I could be able to do it.

Jessica laughs.

Jessica: That's funny.

Jill looks at her confused.

Jill: What are you talking about?

Jessica: Your related to Sidney Prescott. Raising a baby would be easy for you guys.

Jill is a little taken a back by that comment.

Jill: I have to go. I'm still grounded for what I did.

Jill leaves.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro police station- interrogation room- afternoon

Hicks is once again in the interrogation room. This time she is with Robbie. Hicks is annoyed that Robbie is wearing his camera.

Hicks: Robbie right?

Robbie: Yes. And let me say that I'm honored to believe that you think I'm guilty.

Hicks looks at him confused.

Hicks: Okay. By the way take that thing off.

Robbie: Sorry. No can do. The people have a right to know. Besides everybody's going to do it someday. The people have right to know.

Hicks smiles.

Hicks: TAKE IT OFF!

Robbie takes it off very quickly but keeps it on.

Hicks: That's better. So Robbie I here you knew the victim.

Robbie: He was an acquaintence of mine. We weren't really friends. I was actually scared to death of him.

Hicks: Is that why you killed him?

Robbie smiles.

Hicks: Think this is funny? A kid is dead.

Robbie: That kid whose dead was one of the biggest assholes in school. I'm sorry to say I have sympathy for people who die, not to much for this kid.

Hicks: However, isn't this boy the father of one of your friend's babies?

Robbie: Well. Yes.

Hicks: Where were you last night Robbie between the hours of 7 30 and 10?

Robbie doesn't answer.

Hicks: Cat got your tongue?

Robbie: Look. If I tell you. Do my friends have to find out?

Hicks: This stays between us.

Robbie shamingly says that.

Robbie: I was at my boyfriend's house. You can check with him.

Hicks: You bet we will. Now for the final question. If you think any of your friends killed this boy who would you think it was?

Robbie: Jill.

Hicks: As in. Jill Roberts?

Robbie nods.

Hicks: Why Jill?

Robbie: Girl is filled with anger. She hated Matt more then anybody. She was also mad at Jessica so maybe she killed him in a fit of range.

Hicks: Do you really think your friend Jill is capable of murder?

Robbie: Of course not. You asked me who I thought did it I figured I would say Jill.

Hicks: You are free to go Mr. Mercer.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro hospital- Jessica's room- afternoon

Steve is visiting Jessica and his new baby girl at the hospital although still unknown to him it's his baby.

Steve: You want to talk about it?

Jessica: There's nothing to talk about.

Steve: Was it Matt that did this to you?

Jessica doesn't answer confirming Steve's suspicions.

Steve: Matt was the one who did this wasn't he.

Jessica: Yes. He kicked me twice.

Steve: Why?

Jessica: He thought there was something going on between us.

Steve looks relatively surprised by this.

Steve: Why would he think that?

Jessica: He actually thought that when we were talking at the prom that it meant something. Like I was cheating on him with you.

Steve: But that's ridiculous.

Jessica: That's what I tried telling him. However he didn't take it very well. I got the belt.

Steve looks on hopeless. He wish he had known what was going on so he could have stopped it.

Steve: Jill had a feeling something was wrong. Why didn't you tell me what he did?

Jessica: I was scared. It was the only time that he had hit me. He threatened to hurt me even more if I told you.

Steve: Oh my god. I had no idea.

Jessica wants to change the subject. She is sick of talking about Matt.

Jessica: Have you talked to your girlfriend lately?

Steve: Jill? No I haven't? Why?

Jessica: I was just wondering why she's grounded.

Steve: Jill's grounded? For what?

Jessica: I was hoping you could tell me.

Steve: I'll find out and let you know.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro police station- Interrogation room- night

Kirby is now in the interrogation room. Next to her is her mother Meghan. Hicks is also in the room across the table.

Hicks: Miss Reed. Will you please tell me where you were last night?

Kirby doesn't answer but looks at her mother for comfort.

Meghan: It's okay honey. Tell the truth and everything will be okay.

Kirby: I was first at home playing video games with my little brother. My friend Steve picked me up so we could go hang out at our friend Charlie's house. On our way there we noticed an ambulance at our friend Jessica's house. She had gotten hurt and went into labor and I went with her to the hospital.

Hicks: Can anybody confirm this?

Kirby: I never left. Ask Jessica or the doctor I was with her every minute.

Hicks: What about your friend Steve? Was he with Jessica every minute?

Kirby thinks for a moment he wasn't.

Kirby: Honestly no. However I know Steve he's no killer. He would never kill anyone.

Hicks: You do know he confessed to a murder months ago.

Kirby takes excpetion to this.

Kirby: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU COPS HAD IT IN FOR US! YOU WERE SO WORRIED ABOUT PROVING ONE OF US DID IT THAT, YOU DIDN'T WANT THE TRUTH!

Meghan: Honey.

Kirby looks at her mother who is telling her to calm down.

Kirby: Look. I know it looks bad. Steve didn't kill him. None of my friends did it. Look we are good kids. Yes we stay out past curfew and stuff like that but besides that we are goods kids. You know why we are good kids?

Hicks: Why?

Kirby: Because, the very kid you think is guilty would KILL one of us if we did something like this.

Hicks actually looks impressed. Meghan rubs Kirby's back a bit. Hicks looks at Meghan and decides to ask her a couple things.

Hicks: Mrs. Reed?

Meghan: It's actually Mrs. Pompei now.

Hicks: Well. Congratulations. How long have you known Mr. Rivette?

Meghan: Since he was two years old.

Hicks: In your honest opinion is there any reason we should suspect him.

Meghan: No. Steve is a good boy. He lost his parents a couple years back. His mother was my best friend. I told him if he ever needed anything the door was ALWAYS open if Kirby is or isn't home.

Hicks: Well. Maybe he snapped. People….

Meghan: All due respect. You guys have some serious issues. Your trying to pin murder on a boy. Aboy ho has helped this community in many ways. A boy who said he committed a crime to protect his innocent friend. We need to honor people like that. Not disrespect them.

Kirby and Hicks are both shocked.

Kirby: Go mom.

Meghan gives Kirby a smile.

Meghan: Let's go Kirby. We're leaving.

Meghan gets up and leaves with Kirby close behind. They exit the police station and Meghan stops her daughter.

Meghan: You better not talk to anybody like the way I just talked to her or you will be so grounded.

Kirby smiles impressed.

Kirby: You got it.

Meghan: Let's go home.

Cut to

INT- Maxwell residence- Kitchen- afternoon

Max is sitting at the kitchen table. He is surrounded by the Olsen brothers.

Max: I appreicate you guys coming.

Owen: What's this about?

Max: I wanted to make a deal with you guys.

Tyler: Deal? What kind of a deal?

Max: We both have something in common.

Ray: Which is?

Owen: We all hate Steve Rivette.

Ray and Tyler look at their brother confused.

Owen: Right?

Max: Exactly. I need your guys help.

Tyler: Why should we help you?

Max: We all want to make somebody pay for what he did. He killed your brother. He sent me to jail.

Owen: Steve didn't kill James. He was innocent.

Max: Yes okay. He was innocent then it had to have been that Roberts girl.

Ray: What exactly is your point.

Max: Help me get back at them. Help me get even. Help me get my revnge. Help me help you get your revenge.

Tyler: When you say revenge what exactly are you talking about?

Max smiles evilly.

Owen: You talking about killing them?

Max doesn't anything but smiles again.

Owen: ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY? How are you going to do that?

Max: Easy. Stabathon. Listen. I don't care what happens to me. I promise not to rat you guys out.

Owen: Wait a minute. Even if Steve and company are there. Others will be there too. These are innocent people we're talking about.

Max: Think about. If Steve is innocent and as is Jill more then likely your brother's killer will be in that room. Nobody will suspect anything. I promise.

Max puts his hand on the middle of the table.

Max: Whose with me?

Ray and Tyler reluctantly throw there hands in.

Max: Owen. What's it going to be.

Owen sighs but puts his hand in.

Cut to

INT- Roberts residence- Kitchen- afternoon

Jill is sitting at the table talking with her parents.

Dave: Jill. I can't believe this. How could you do something like that? Carry a knife around?

Jill: Dad. I'm sorry.

Kate: No butts young lady. We warned you that there would be consequences.

Jill: Oh come on mom. It's not like I'm the only one whose carried a knife around.

Dave: Atleast tell us why Jill.

Jill: Because of what happened last year.

Dave and Kate both stay silent.

Kate: Jill that is ridiculous. It happened last year you have to move forward.

Jill: I wish I could mom. It's tough. It really is tough. It's just that I miss Brad.

Dave and Kate look at each other feeling guilty. Tears start falling from Jill's eyes. Kate goes over and hugs her. She puts both her hand's on her daughter's cheeks.

Kate: Look honey. You survived for a reason. You should be going to parties, getting drunk, getting into trouble, making out with boys not carrying knives around.

Dave looks at Kate confused.

Dave: Very good choice of words.

Jill laughs at her mother's comment.

Kate: You see honey.

Dave: Now we understand why you did it however we still need to punish you.

Jill grimaces.

Kate: We talked it over. Your grounded for a month.

Dave: That also includes no Stabathon.

Jill doesn't reply but gets up from the table and heads to her room. She gets to her room to find Steve laying on her bed.

Steve: Hey.

Jill: What are you doing here?

Steve: Well. I talked to Kirby. She told me something that bothered me.

Jill realizes Steve knows about the knife.

Jill: Your not my dad.

Steve: Your right. However I care about you deeply. Jill were not the one's who's betraying you your betraying yourself.

Jill: Why won't you leave me alone?

Steve: Because eventually your stupidity is going to get you into a lot of trouble.

Steve heads over to the window getting ready to leave.

Jill: Bye.

Steve: Bye.

Steve leaves. Just as Steve leaves there's a knock at the door. Dewey comes into the room.

Jill: Sheriff?

Dewey: Hey Jill. I was wondering if we could talk. Down at the station. You and I.

Cut to

INT. Sheldon residence- Brian's car- afternoon

Brian has brought Kirby to Trevor's house who she has baked cookies for.

Brian: I'll stay out here in case you need anything.

Kirby: Thanks. By the way did the cops question you?

Brian: Yes. It's very weird. That deputy Hicks gives me the creeps.

Kirby: Tell me about it. My mom told her where to go though.

Brian and Kirby share a laugh.

Brian: Does Trev know your coming.

Kirby: Nope. I wanted to surprise him. I'll send you a text if I decide to stay.

Brian nods. Kirby gets out of the car and goes up the front steps. She knocks on the door and Trevor's father Mike opens.

Mike: Hello Kirby.

Kirby: Hello Mr. Sheldon.

Mike smiles and let's Kirby in.

Mike: How many times have I told you to call me Mike. Calling me Mr. Sheldon makes me look old.

Kirby: Sorry Mr…. I mean Mike…

Mike smiles again.

Mike: Trevor's in his room.

Kirby: Okay thanks.

Kirby heads up to his room. He knocks on the door and opens t. Her smile of Happiness quickly turns to anger. She finds Trevor and Jenny having sex on the bed.

Trevor: Kirby? What the fuck?

Kirby: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!

Trevor: Kirby it's not what you think.

Kirby flips out.

Kirby: NOT WHAT I THINK! Your cheating on me with Jenny Randall. Jenny Randall of all fucking people!

Trevor: Kirby. I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.

Kirby: You're a fucking asshole. I never want to talk to you ever again.

Kirby looks at the bag of cookines in her hand.

Kirby: Here. I made you and your whore some cookies.

Kirby throws them at Trevor and leaves the room. Trevor puts some pants on and runs after her as she is getting into Brian's car.

Trevor: Kirby wait.

Kirby: Go away Trevor. I never want to talk to you again.

With that Kirby gets in the car and Brian drives away.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro police station- interrogation room- afternoon

Jill is in the interrogation room next to her is her mother Kate and across from her is Dewey. How's Sidney?

Kate smiles.

Kate: Good very good.

Dewey: You know I remember when Sidney and I met. Tatum brought her home to do some homework.

Jill: Great.

Dewey: Now Jill. Talking to your mother I know that you never left the house last night so you couldn't have done it. But we were just wndering if there was anything you could tell us about the victim. Anything that you think could be useful.

Jill thinks for a moment.

Jill: If I may he was the father of Jessica's baby. I mean the fact is he was an asshole. He was hated by a lot of people.

Dewey: Did you hate him?

Jill: I put up with him because Jessica LOVED him. He wasn't exactly my favorite person on this planet. Wait who am I kidding I hated the motherfucker.

Dewey looks kind of surprised.

Dewey: Jill. That's not nice. A young man is dead. The father of your friend's baby.

Jill: That same baby that he almost killed.

Dewey: Fair enough. You can go.

Kate and Jill get up and leave the room. Dewey is met by Hicks down the hall.

Hicks: What do you think sheriff?

Dewey: I interviewed all the kids who he new. I think they are all innocent. They all had pretty good alibis. If one of them was guilty Jill would know it. I think there is something we're over looking.

Perkins comes running up.

Perkins: Sir.

Dewey: Yes Perkins?

Perkins: You asked me to run Matt Richards phone recors he got a call from that missing kid from the next town.

Hicks: You talking about that kid Dan?

Perkins: The same.

Dewey: Okay. We have a suspect. Send out a memo to the neighboring towns.

Perkisn: Aye. Aye.

Cut to

INT- Reed residence- Kirby's room- night

Kirby is laying on her bed crying. She is holding her teddy bear. She cannot believe she was so stupid that Trevor would cheat on her. There's a knock on the door. Meghan sticks her head into the room.

Meghan: Kirby. Dinner's ready.

Kirby sniffles a bit and doesn't want her mother to know she was crying.

Kirby: I'm not hungry.

Meghan can tell something is wrong.

Meghan: Baby. Is everything okay?

Kirby: Everything's fine. My stomach just hurts.

Meghan comes completely into the room. She walks over to her daughter's bed.

Meghan: Do you think you have a fever?

Meghan puts her hand to Kirby's forehead sensing no fever. As Meghan removes her hand Kirby turns over to face her mother.

Meghan: (concerned) Kirby what happened?

As Kirby saying it Kirby burst into tears. Her mother wraps her arms around her trying her best to comfort her.

Kirby: Trevor cheated on me. With Jenny.

Meghan looks crushed.

Meghan: Oh Kirby. I'm so sorry.

Kirby continues crying hugging her mother.

Kirby: WHY MOMMY? WHY?

Meghan kisses Kirby on the head.

Meghan: Don't worry. Everything is going to be okay.

Kirby keeps crying as Meghan tries her best to clam her daughter down. Joshua enters the room and looks crushed seeing Kirby cry.


	21. Episode 17 Something is Terribly Wrong

Fade in

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- afternoon

Kirby is sitting on her bed in her room obviously still depressed about her and Trevor's break up. Her mother stands outside her door still worried about her daughter.

Meghan: Kirby.

Kirby: Yes?

Meghan: You cannot stay in your room 24 hours a day. Go hang out with your friends. Call Jill go to the mall. Go play kickball. You should be out having fun not staying in your room all day.

Kirby ignores her mother. Her mother gasps and takes her cell phone out of her pocket dialing a number.

Cut to

INT. Mercer residence- Robbie's room- afternoon

Robbie, Alicia and Charlie are standing in Robbie's room preparing for Stabathon.

Robbie: Something big is going to go down at stabathon this year. I have a gut feeling.

Alicia: I don't like those gut feelings of yours.

Charlie: Okay so here's the plan. We are going to send out text messages on the location of where Stabathon is being held.

Alicia: Everybody can go though right?

Charlie and Robbie look at each other unsure.

Charlie: Alicia Stabathon is suppose to be for the cool people.

Robbie: And inviting everybody would mean inviting uncool people.

Alicia: True. As long as your not inviting Trevor. He is uncool as you can get.

Robbie and Charlie again look at each other.

Charlie: Sorry Alicia. Trevor is a cool kid. He has to be invited.

Alicia: WHAT? Kirby is going to be heartbroken after what that asshole did to her.

Robbie: I understand however the rules are the rules. Okay.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Kirby's room- afternoon

Kirby is still on her bed sitting in a cradled position. There's a knock at the door.

Kirby: Yes Mom?

There's another knock.

Kirby: WHAT?

Another knock

Aggravated Kirby goes to answer the door. Opening it reveals to be Steve.

Steve: I wish I was as pretty as your mom.

Opening the door the whole way she let's Steve into her room.

Kirby: What are you doing here?

Steve: Your mom called me. She's worried about you. She wanted me to knock some sense back into that head of yours.

Kirby: I'm fine.

Steve: Kirby it's been over a week. You can't stay up here all day. It's not good for you.

Kirby: Steve please. I just want some time to myself.

Steve: And we did that. You didn't return any of our calls not even Jill's. Also Jessica said you haven't visited your god daughter lately.

Kirby: Is that why my mother called you over here. To scold me for that? My mother could be such a bitch sometimes.

Steve smiles. She loves you. She is also worried about you. Besides being a mother is one of the hardest jobs on the planet. Come on Kirby everybody can tell something is wrong with you.

Kirby: Even if that's true why does my mother have to buttinto my social life?

Steve: Be happy. I wish I had a mother I could fight with.

Kirby actually feels sorry for Steve as a tear falls from his face.

Steve: Come on Jill is grounded. Let's go to lunch and we'll go to Stabathon tomorrow together. You won't have to worry about Trevor with me around. What do you say?

Kirby: I say it sounds great.

Kirby and Steve leave the room and head down the stairs. Kirby 's mother Meghan is downstairs reading a book.

Kirby: We're going out. I'll be back later.

Meghan has a big smile on her face.

Meghan: Okay.

Kirby goes to head for the door as Meghan gets up from her chair. Before heading out Kirby turns around and runs to her mother giving her a huge hug. Meghan hugs her back with a huge smile.

Meghan: I love you too honey.

Joshua comes down the stairs and sees them hugging.

Joshua: Ewwww.

Kirby and Meghan look up at Joshua and start laughing.

Joshua: Where you going Kirbz?

Kirby: To lunch. You want to come?

She turns around and looks at Steve.

Kirby: Is it okay with you if Josh comes to lunch with us?

Steve: Absolutely.

Joshua: Cool.

Joshua comes outside and heads to lunch with Kirby and Steve.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- afternoon

Jill is sitting in her room laying on her bed. She is deep in thought. Alicia comes into the room.

Alicia: Hi.

Jill: Hey.

Alicia: I have to be honest with you. I have what we did on our mind over and over again.

Jill looks at Alicia with evil eyes.

Jill: What? Why?

Alicia: Because what we did was wrong. We killed him in cold blood without giving him a chance to explain himself.

Jill: Number 1 what was there to explain? He hit and hurt Jessica. Number 2 you killed him not Charlie and I.

Alicia looks at her friend defeated.

Jill: Look. You trusted me with your secret I entrust you with mine okay?

Alicia: Okay. As long as we never do it again.

Jill: Fine.

Alicia leaves the room as Jill heads over to her desk. She reaches into a drawer and pulls out the letter Brad left to her she reads it.

Jill: Dear Jill, If your reading this letter it means that I am dead. I do not blame you or anybody for what had happened. I rather live to be 15 and spent the time I did with you then live to be 100 and never have met you. You gave me something I always wanted. Friends. I know that somebody is after you but I am happy that god took me instead of you. I hope you have a good life and live to it's fullest. I hope one day you have little Jill's and hope you never forget me. I always loved you and will protect you from above. Brad.

A tear falls from Jill's eye.

Cut to

INT. Brooks diner- Dining room- afternoon

Kirby, Steve and Josh are eating lunch at the diner. They are laughing and having a good time.

Steve: So what is it like having Kirby as a sister.

Josh: She's actually pretty cool.

Kirby gives him a smirk.

Josh: She let's me stay up late when she's in charge. Also I'm pretty popular now because my sister is hot.

Steve and Josh share a laugh as Kirby turns red.

Steve: Hear that Kirby. Why not date one of those twelve year olds.

Kirby: Ha ha very funny.

Steve: By the way we have a big meeting at cinema club tomorrow for Stabathon.

Joshua looks confused.

Joshua: Stabathon? What's stabathon?

Steve: It's when we watch all the stab movies back to back to back.

Joshua: Really that is so cool!

Steve: Yes it is pretty cool. Robbie Mercer and Charlie Walker's idea.

Joshua: When is this Stabathon?

Kirby: Tomorrow and you cannot go.

Joshua: Then neither could you.

Kirby: What?

Joshua: Remember. Mum and dad are going away for the weekend. You have to babysit me.

Kirby realizes he's right/

Kirby: Uhhhhh. I forgot.

Steve: That's okay. We'll bring him. However no drinking Josh.

Joshua: Yes sir.

Kirby looks at her brother and realizes he's not so bad.

Kirby: In fact Josh. I want you to be my special guest at cinema club tomorrow. You can even bring that perverted friends of yours Michael.

Steve: You sure your mom will be okay with that?

Kirby: What mom doesn't know won't hurt her right Joshua?

Joshua nods with a big smile on his face.

Kirby: Infact so that your not alone you can have him spend the night so he can come to Stabathon okay?

Joshua: Yes. Sounds good.

Cut to

INT. Woodsboro High- Cinema club - afternoon

Robbie and Charlie are getting ready for Stabathon and are having a meeting. Steve, Kirby, Jill, Olivia, Brian Alicia are all present. As is Joshua and his friend Michael.

Robbie: Okay. Everybody has a list of whose going to Stabathon. Everybody has a list of people who you will be sending it to.

Crowd: Yes.

Charlie: Everybody has the time and place right?

Crowd: Yes.

Robbie: However today we have two very special guests. We have two kids here that have responsibility to carry on the Stabathon after we graduate. Kirby's brother Joshua and his friend Michael.

Everybody claps as Michael and Joshua head to the front of the classroom.

Michael: Thank you thank you very much. First I wuld like to thank my future wife Kirby….

Everybody begins laughing as Kirby turns red. Joshua quickly shuts his friend up.

Joshua: We would to thank you guys for allowing us to come to Stabathon. I hope we carry a tradition like this when we get to high school the year after next. My big sister Kirby Reed will be here as a senior when I'm a freshman and she can help me continue the tradition.

Everybody begins clapping again including Robbie and Charlie.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Jill's room- afternoon

Jill is in her room doing homework. She seems completely bored that she is not allowed to go to Stabathon.

Kate: Jill honey. Dinner is ready.

Jill: I'm not hungry.

Out of nowhere Jessica comes in holding baby Brianna. Jill is happy to see them.

Jill: What are you guys doing here?

Jessica: She wanted to see her aunt Jill.

Jill drops her stuff and goes over and holds the baby.

Jessica: I figured we could keep each other company since we can't go to Stabathon.

Kate: Come on. The table is set for 4 and a baby.

Jill smiles and leaves the room along with Jessica and the baby Brianna.

Cut to

INT. Reed residence- Living room- afternoon

Bill and Meghan are getting ready to go away for a couple days. They are concerned with their kids making sure everything is taken care of.

Bill: Okay we both have our cell phones if you need anything.

Kirby: Yes and the number to the hotel is on the refrigerator.

Bill: No parties.

Kirby gives her father a smirk.

Bill: I better say it again no parties.

Kirby: You got it.

Joshua: That's okay Stabathon is tonight anyway!

Kirby turns around to Joshua giving him a be quiet look. He quickly covers his mouth. Meghan looks confused.

Meghan: Your going with your sister to Stabathon?

Kirby: I told him he could come. Is that okay?

Bill and Meghan smile and are impressed how they get along.

Meghan: Ask whose in charge this weekend.

Bill: Okay. We have to be going.

Bill turns to Meghan.

Bill: I'll wait for you in the car.

Bill: Bye kids.

Bill gives Kirby a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. Kirby hugs him back.

Kirby: Bye Bill.

Bill: Bye Kirby.

He lets go of Kirby and hugs Joshua.

Joshua: By dad.

Bill lets go of his son and leaves the house.

Meghan: Joshua can you give me and your sister a minute.

Joshua: Sure. Bye mom.

Joshua walks over and hugs Meghan. Meghan hugs back.

Meghan: Bye sweetie.

Joshua hugs his mother and runs upstairs. Meghan and Kirby are now alone.

Meghan: No drinking tonight with him around. Are we clear?

Kirby: Yes mom.

Meghan: You sure your going to be okay. I can stay home. I know it's only been a week since Trevor.

Kirby: No mom. It's okay. We'll be fine. I'll call you if anything happens.

Meghan: Okay. We're only 3 hours away. If there's an emergency we'll be back in no time.

Kirby: I understand mom.

Meghan: I talked to Jill's mom. If there's a problem she'll be right over. If you can't get in touch with her Mrs. Jost is right across the street.

Kirby: Okay.

Meghan: If…

Kirby interrupts her.

Kirby: Mom. We'll be fine. I promise.

Meghan: Okay. There's money there for pizza and everything. And one more thing. No boys.

Kirby smiles.

Kirby: Not even Steve?

Meghan: Okay except for Steve. Bye honey.

Kirby: Bye mommy.

Meghan and Kirby embrace in a long hug before Meghan heads out to the car. Kirby closes the door and breathes a sigh of relief. Joshua comes running down the stairs.

Kirby: I thought they were never going to leave.

Joshua: Well they want to just make sure we're safe.

Kirby: Your lucky they're letting us go to Stabathon.

Joshua: I know.

Kirby: Go get ready. Steve is going to be picking us up soon.

Joshua: Yes sis.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- Manager's office-night

Charlie and Robbie are sitting across the manger's office Jamie Quinn at Reed Hall the place they are watching Stabathon. Jamie is an older guy in his 50's.

Jamie: I just wanted to make sure that you guys are all settled in.

Robbie: We are all good. By the way I really appreciate you letting us use this place.

Jamie: Well after everything your mother's done for me over the years it's the least I could do. Just make sure you clean the place up though.

Charlie nods in agreement.

Charlie: How big is this place anyway?

Jamie: It could fit about 8 thousand people.

Robbie: How many entrances and exits are there?

Jamie: 6. However you will only have two available to you.

Charlie: Okay.

Robbie: Thanks a lot Mr. Quinn I will clean the place up I prmoise. Charlie and I have to go we have some cleaning to do.

Charlie and Robbie leave the room. Mr. Quinn begins to gather his stuff and prepares to leave. He turns his lights off and locks the door. As he closes a guy wearing a mask Hits him over the back of the head knocking him out. Two other people wearing masks also appear. They all take their masks off revealing Max, Tyler and Ray Olsen. Owen is not present. Max takes the keys from Mr. Quinn. He takes duct tape out of his bag.

Max: Lock him in the closest and tie him up. I have things to take care of.

Mr. Uncle Peanuts. I don't know fi you got my message so I'll post it to you. Jill Roberts fan already knows so it's not really a spolier. To anybody else reading this it is a spoiler. In this tv series Jill does in fact live. She will be sent to a mential insitutution. Also to my Co worker Charlie. Kirby also survives.


	22. Episode 18 I'm No Hero

Fade in

EXT. Reed Hall- Parking lot- night

Steve, Kirby, Joshua and Michael have just gotten out of Steve's car. They are walking up the stairs of Reed Hall.

Steve: They did a really good job this year. How did they get us this place anyway?

Kirby: Robbie said that his mother did some favor's for the manager.

Steve: That is cool.

Kirby turns to her brother and Michael.

Kirby: I want to know where you boys are at all times. Do not talk to strangers. If you get lost…. Just don't get lost.

Joshua: Kirby. We'll be fine.

As everybody is walking Steve spots Owen Olsen standing alone in the corner. Steve stops the other three.

Steve: You guys head in. I'll be right there.

Kirby: You sure.

Steve: Yes.

Steve walks over to Owen Olsen. They are alone away from everybody else. Steve is not happy to see him.

Steve: What the fuck you doing here?

Owen: That kid Matt.

Steve: What the fuck you talking about?

Owen: Clearly there was more then my brother that hated you.

Steve: Is there a meaning to this conversation?

Owen: You don't think it's weird with everything that happened. You don't think there's a… connection.

Steve thinks for a moment and hasn't thought about that.

Steve: How do you no so much? You talk like you are involved.

Owen: Do you think that?

Steve: No. That would be to obvious. I like surprises.

Owen: You might be in for one tonight.

Steve looks at him concerned.

Steve: Do you know something I don't?

Owen doesn't say anything.

Owen: Look. All I'm saying is that somebody made a video of you leaving that gym. Why would the killer video tape something that would only get him in trouble. He wants something more then that.

Steve realizes what Owen's talking about.

Steve: The killer wants something more then going to jail. He never expected me to take the fall for Jill.

Owen: Bingo.

Steve: I have to go. I got people waiting for me.

Owen nods. Steve turns around and walks away.

Owen: Steve.

Steve turns around.

Owen: Be careful.

Steve nods. For the first time we've seen him Steve seems a little terrified. He shrugs it off as he walks up the stairs. Owen stands there looking at him curiously.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- projector room- night

Charlie, Brian and Robbie are trying to get things figured out. For some reason they are having trouble getting things to work.

Robbie: What the fuck.

Charlie: Dude we need to get this shit to work.

Robbie: We will.

Brian: If you don't get it to work soon the crowd is going to be really mad.

Robbie: Brian go down the hall and make the first right the manager's office is there. He said he'd be hanging out for a little while.

Brian: Why me?

Robbie: Because I'm cinema club president.

Brian: Fine.

Brian leaves the room with an attitude.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- hallway-night

Kirby has entered the hallway with Joshua and Michael.

Kirby: You guys go sit with Alicia and Olivia. I will meet you guys down there. However no wandering off.

Joshua: Okay.

Kirby: I'm going to grab some snacks.

Joshua: Okay. Remember what mom said no drinking.

Joshua winks at Kirby. Kirby points him into the entertainment room. Joshua and Michael make there way in. Kirby goes over to the snack table and grabs a big tray. There is a pretty big selection. Kirby doesn't notice but Trevor sneaks up behind her. He taps her on the shoulder making her jump. She turns around to see Trevor.

Kirby: I can't believe you had the guts to show up.

Trevor: Kirby I screwed up. I owe you an apology.

Kirby: No I should apologize. For showing up when you were CHEATING on me. I can't believe I liked you. Why don't you go hang out with Jenny Randall that slut!

Trevor grabs Kirby on the shoulder slamming her against the table.

Trevor: Listen Kirby I'm sorry. What do I have to do to make it up to you.

Kirby: Whip me with your belt about a hundred times until my ass turn reds.

Trevor: NOW YOU LISTEN

Two hands grab Trevor and toss him away from Kirby Trevor turns to see Steve. Kiry gets behind Steve so Trevor can't get near her. Steve is really mad.

Steve: NO YOU LISTEN! Leave Kirby alone. Do not talk to Kirby. Do not think about Kirby. Do not look at Kirby. Now GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR FACES!

Trevor hesitates but does as he's told.

Trevor: It wasn't all bad.

Trevor keeps walking. Eventually he's out of distance.

Kirby: Thanks.

Steve: No problem.

Kirby: Movie's about to start let's go in.

Steve: You go ahead. I'll catch up to you in a few.

Kirby: Is something wrong?

Steve: Nope. I had to go talk to Charlie and Robbie before Stabathon.

Kirby: Okay. We'll be up front.

Steve walks in an opposite direction quickly. He heads up the stairs looking for anything suspicious. Coming out of a door is Brian and they bump into each other.

Steve: Sorry.

Brian smiles not caring.

Brian: Shit happens.

Steve: Dude have you seen anything suspicious?

Brian: No why?

Steve: I bumped into a friend who told me to be careful. Like something was GOING to HAPPEN.

Brian is surprised.

Brian: He threatened you? Somebody would actually threaten you?

Steve: That's the weird thing. It was more of a warning then a threat.

Brian: I have been trying to find the manager but can't seem to find him. His office is locked.

Steve: Where's his office?

Brian: Right here.

Brian walks over to the door about 5 feet away. Steve looks at it and backs up. He karate kicks the door open. Steve and Brian walk into the room. All seems normal. Steve starts going through some stuff. Robbie and Charlie walk into the room.

Robbie: WHAT THE FUCK YOU GUYS DOING?

Steve: Robbie. I have a bad feeling. I think we should cancel Stabathon.

Robbie: Are you crazy?

Steve: Robbie something is off here.

Brian: We can't find the manager.

Charlie: He probably just left.

Brian: Without these?

Charlie,Robbie and Steve all turn to see Brian holding the car keys of the manager.

Steve: Shit. Robbie. How much of this place do you know?

Robbie: Not much. I know there is 6 exits.

Charlie: Only 2 of them are open though.

Steve: Which two?

Robbie walks over to the map and points at the two.

Steve: Alright Robbie and Brian check out that one. We'll check out the main entrance.

Charlie: But Stabathon has already started.

Steve: Do it.

Robbie: Whatever.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Kitchen- night

Kate and Jill are playing with baby Brianna as Jessica look on smiling.

Kate: Aren't you glad I talked you into this.

Jessica: I just wish the baby's father new.

Kate: It's a shame what happened to that poor boy.

Jessica: Him too.

Jill: I'm not.

Jessica and Kate turn towards Jill stunned.

Jill: He was a very mean person who hurt you. Cheated on you. Hit you. Atleast you have people to go to. He was a danger to that baby. He was a danger to you.

Jessica: I guess that's true.

Kate: Yes. But nobody deserves to die. There is counseling treatment even jail. Two wrongs have and never will make a right. I hope the killer is brought to justice.

Jill looks on nervously and continues playing with baby Brianna.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- Hallway- night

Steve and Charlie have made it to the entrance where everybody walked in. They are shocked at what they find. The door has been chained lock. There's no way anybody is getting through that door.

Steve: I told you something was up.

Charlie: What should we do?

Steve: Call the police. I'm going to warn everybody. Be careful.

Charlie takes out his phone and begins to dial. Somebody moves behind him. He is holding a gun He puts the gun up to Charlie's head.

Tyler: Drop it.

Charlie drops the phone. Charlie faces and sees it's Tyler Olsen.

Charlie: Why are you doing this?

Tyler: Revenge for my brother.

Charlie: I didn't kill your brother.

Tyler: Your friend…

Out of nowhere Steve goes comes and tackles Tyler.

Steve is not surprised to see one of the other Olsen Brothers.

Steve: Should have known it was you. Your brother warned me.

Tyler looks surprised.

Charlie grabs the gun that was on the floor and points it at Tyler.

Charlie: I want to shoot you so badly.

Steve: Charlie no.

Charlie puts the gun down.

Steve: Give me the keys to the locks.

Tyler: I don't have them.

Steve turns to Charlie.

Steve: His other brother might have them. Call the police. I'm going to go warn the others.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall-entertainment room- night

Kirby is looking around concerned that Steve is not back yet. She sits next to Joshua and in front of them are Alicia and Olivia. Olivia and Alicia turn around to face Kirby.

Olivia: The guys aren't back yet.

Alicia: Neither is Brian.

Kirby: Steve isn't back yet either.

Olivia: What do you think happened?

Alicia: I have no idea. We need to go look for them.

Olivia and Alicia get up.

Olivia: Coming Kirby?

Kirby looks over at Joshua. Then whispers in his ear.

Kirby: I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. Stay right here no matter what.

Joshua: Okay sis, you got it.

Kirby gets up and leave with Alicia and Olivia.

Steve is running down the Hall. He smahes into Brian and Robbie again.

Brian: Becoming to much of a habit.

Steve: GUYS. Charlie got attacked. The guy who attacked him had a gun.

Brian and Robbie are scared shitless.

Robbie: Oh my god. We need to get out of here.

Steve: We need to get everybody out. Did you find the other exit?

Brian: Yes. You were right. It's chained up.

Robbie: But there is two other exits. The roof and basement exit.

Steve: Alright we need to get everybody out. There is atleast one more shooter in the building. Without an escape route we are sitting ducks. You guys get everybody to safety while I search the place.

Brian: All right be careful.

Steve heads off in a different direction.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- Hallway- night

Kirby, Alicia and Olivia are desperately trying to find the guys. They are actually at where we last saw Charlie and Tyler. They have both mysteriously disappeared.

Kirby: Isn't this the entrance?

Alicia: Yes.

Kirby: Why are the doors all chained up.?

Olivia: They obviously don't want anybody leaving.

Alicia: So something Charlie would do.

The 3 girls laugh it off but keep walking.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- entertainment room- night

Brian and Robbie have stopped Stabathon nobody looks very happy about it.

Brian: Alright everybody there is an emergency. We need to leave the building.

Trevor stands up from his seat.

Trevor: What the fuck you talking about?

Brian: We need to leave. Somebody has called the police they are on their way.

Crowd starts screaming

Crowd: BOO!

Robbie and Brian look at each other.

Robbie: The building is on fire. That's why we need to leave.

Everybody looks at Robbie and then they start laughing. Jenny Randall gets out of her seat.

Jenny: Shut the fuck up and turn Stab 2 back on.

Brian and Robbie both start shaking their heads. Then an intercom goes on. It is Max and everybody in the building can hear him.

Max: Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. We have decided some new form of entertainment for tonight…..

We see Steve walking he stops hearing Max's voice.

Max: Thanks to some certain people everybody will suffer. I want one thing and you will be spared…

We then see Kirby Olivia and Alicia listening.

Max: Turn over Steve Rivette or you will be met with automatic gunfire.

Kirby: OH MY GOD!

Steve has a shocked look on his face.

Steve: That was Max. He's the one behind all this?

People in the entertainment room are panicking running everywhere.

Robbie grabs the microphone.

Robbie: Okay look. The exits are chained up the only way out is the basement and the roof. I will lead people to the basement while Brian will lead people t the roof. Follow one of us.

Everybody hesitates but goes to either Brian or Robbie except for Michael and Joshua who are still in their seats.

Michael: We really should leave.

Joshua: Kirby told me to stay where I was.

Michael and Joshua are the only people left in the entertainment room. From above wee Ray Olsen look into the room luckily he does not see Michael and Joshua.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- Hallway- night

Kirby Olivia and Alicia are panicking.

Kirby: Oh my god. We have to get back Joshua is still back there.

Olivia: Look. We need to get out of hear.

Alicia: I remember Robbie saying there was a way out through the basement.

Olivia: Then let's head that way.

The 3 start walking and head towards the way to the basement. Kirby remembers she told Joshua to stay put.

Kirby: Oh my god. I told my brother to stay where he was.

Olivia: I'm sure one of the guys got him out.

Alicia: Yes. We need to get out of here.

BANG BANG BANG!

They hear gunshots from the way they were heading.

Kirby, Alicia and Olivia run the other way.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- Hallway-night

BANG BANG BANG.

Steve has also heard the gun shots but he is actually running towards them. The shooting finally stops. Steve finally makes his way to where the shootings occurred. There were two deads kids on the floor. Jeff Raman and his girlfriend Michelle Ramirez both Steve's age. Steve actually has tears in his eyes.

Steve: I'm sorry guys. I hope you guys will forgive me.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- basement- night

Robbie has gotten all of the people who were with him to the basement. Among the group is Trevor and Marnie Cooper and Jenny Randall.

Trevor: Robbie. Where's Kirby?

Robbie has no idea.

Robbie: Oh my god Alicia and Olivia are missing too.

Trevor: I'm not leaving until I know for sure Kirby is out of here.

Jenny: Trevor? Are you crazy they'll kill you?

Trevor: I owe it to her.

Trevor runs in going after Kirby.

Cut to

INT. Roberts residence- Living room- night

Jessica and Kate are watching the news while Jill is playing with the baby.

Anchorman: Breaking news. There has been a terrible tragedy in the small town of Woodsboro.

This gets Kate, Jill and Jessica's attention.

Anchorman: It seems there has gun shots been fired at Reed Hall.

Jill: WHAT?

Jessica: Jill our friends are there.

Jill: Come on we need to get over there.

Kate: Jill your not going. It's to dangerous.

Jill: Mom these are my friends.

Kate: Jill…

Jill cuts her off.

Jill: I'm going with or without your permission.

Kate gives in.

Kate: Go. I'll watch the baby.

Cut to

INT- Reed Hall- Hallway

Kirby and Alicia, and Olivia have found the way out. They are about to enter the basement when they hear footsteps.

Kirby: HIDE.

The hide on a corner and the foot steps get closer. The person comes into view it is Michael.

Kirby: Michael?

Michael is happy to see Kirby.

Michael: Kirby am I glad to see you this place gives me the creeps.

Olivia: No kidding.

Kirby: Where's Joshua?

Michael: He refused to come with me. He said you told him to stay where he was no matter what.

Kirby looks guilty.

Kirby: I have to go back and get him.

Olivia: Kirby it's to dangerous.

Alicia: Want me to come with you?

Kirby: No. You guys take Michael to safety.

Kirby runs back towards the entertainment center.

Cut to

INT- Reed Hall. Hallway- night

Steve is still searching the place for Max and Ray Olsen. He hears a noise in a closet. He opens it to see 3 young boys freshman hiding in their,

Steve: You boys need to get out of here.

Boy 1: We don't know the way out.

Steve: Come with me.

Cut to

EXT. Reed Hall- Parking lot- night

Jill and Jessica have finally reached their friends. Among them is Jill, Jessica, Olivia, Alicia, Robbie, Charlie and Brian. Steve and Kirby are still inside along with Trevor. Jill is freaking out over the two people she's closest two still being inside.

Jill: Why did she run back inside. She should have elt the cops goi in after her.

Olivia: No offense Jill but the cops in this twon are not evry good.

Robbie: Also. You know Steve isn't going to come out until he's sure everybody else is.

Jill: God. He's a fucking show off.

Jill is scared really scared.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- entertainemnt room- night

Kirby has made her way back to the entertainment room. She is desperately looking for Joshua.

Kirby: Joshua?

She finally spots him and walks over to him.

Kirby: Joshua?

Joshua is scared.

Joshua: I stayed. Like you told me to I stayed right where I was.

Kirby: Come on. Let's get out of here.

Kirby grabs Joshua's hand and leads him away. Going slowly they bump into Trevor.

Trevor: Kirby.

Kirby: Trevor what are you doing here?

Trevor: Looking for you.

Kirby actually let's out a small smile.

Cut to

EXT. Reed Hall- roof- night

Steve has brought up the boys up to the roof. They are met by Dewey.

Dewey: Anybody left inside?

Steve: Probably just the shooters.

Dewey: Go down. I'll take it from here.

Steve nods in agreement as he gets ready to climb down the latter. He looks down to see his friends waving at him. However he notices Kirby isn't with them.

Jill: Oh shit. I know he's high up there but I can know that face from outer space.

Brian: What you talking about?

Steve: He's going back after Kirby.

Robbie: He's not crazy is he?

They look up and see Steve head inside.

Robbie: I guess he is.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- Hallway night

Trevor, Kirby and Joshua are heading towards the roof. They are almost there. However Trevor does not see Ray Olsen sneak up behind him. Ray hits Trevor over the back of the head. Kirby and Joshua turn and see Ray. Kirby immediately gets in front of Joshua shielding him.

Ray: Well. If it isn't the Reed girl. Whose this your new boyfriend?

Kirby: Just some kid I found. Leave him out of this.

Joshua: I'm her brother. I'm proud to be her brother!

Ray looks surprised. Kirby looks on scared to death.

Ray: I didn't know you had a brother. Well Boy. Your sister was Hot. She's going to be ugly with a bullet in her head.

Out of nowhere Steve comes and tackles him. The gun falls to the floor Kirby and Joshua also fall to the floor.

Ray: I been waiting for this moment for a very long time.

Steve: Not half as long as I have.

Kirby grabs the gun and points it at Ray. Then she starts slamming it against the wall as hard as she could eventually breaking it/

Steve and Ray keep fighting and Steve manages to get the upper hand eventually he round house kicks him knocking him to the floor.

Steve: Take Joshua and Trevor and get out of here. This last fight is something I need to do alone.

Kirby: Be careful.

Steve nods and runs down the hallway. He finds Dewey knocked out. He stops and takes a look at Dewey who is bleeding in the head. Max steps out from the dark.

Max: I still remember how to play guilty.

Steve: Why are you doing this?

Max: I got sent to prison because of you.

Steve: Why did you admit to a crime you didn't commit?

Max: Because of you. You know we're not different yoy and I.

Steve gets mad at this.

Steve: We're a lot different. You hurt innocent people. I hurt guilty ones.

Max raises his gun about to shoot Steve. Steve is not even a slightest bit scared.

Owen: Wait!

Max turns to see Owen Olsen holding a gun.

Owen: Let me kill him he killed my brother.

Max: He ruined my life.

Owen: Let me shoot my brother's killer.

Max: Fine.

Max lowers his gun Owen walks but stops right next to Matt. He keeps his hand gun aimed at Steve.

There is more foot steps coming around the hall. They belong to Kirby. She comes around to see Owen pointing his gun at Steve.

Owen: You shouldn't be here.

Steve: Kirby leave. Your not a part of this.

Kirby: I am now.

Kirby stands right next to Steve not backing down. Steve looks at Owen with eyes of betrayal.

Steve: Your not a killer Owen. Don't be what he is. Your killing a defenseless man.

Max: Come Owen do it.

Coming from behind Owen and Max they hear cops running. They are about 2 minutes away.

Steve: Come on Owen. Your no killer. Trust the system.

Owen hesitates.

Owen: My brother's killer should suffer a similar fate he did.

Steve: Let your brother's killer rot in jail. Make his killer spend years thinking about what he did.

Owen nods and with one move kicks the gun out of Max's hands. Max quickly attacks Owen and they struggle for Owen's gun. Steve also runs over to try and help. Kirby grabs the gun out Dewey's holster and gives it to Steve. Right as Steve is about to get there a gun shot is fired. Kirby and Steve cannot tell who was shot Max or Owen. Owen gets up holding the gun while Max lays on the ground blood coming out of his chest. Owen holds the gun in his hand shocked what he's just done.

Owen: Oh my god! What have I done?

Steve: It was an accident. Your innocent. You were trying to protect yourself.

Owen: I killed an inncoent guy.

Kirby: He wasn't innocent.

Owen: He didn't get a trial. He was never proven guilty yet.

Steve and Kirby put their hands down defeated. The cops are less then a minute away. Owen is holding the gun,

Owen: It's time.

Steve realizes what he's going to do.

Steve: Owen don't!

Owen doesn't liste and points his gun at hallway waiting for the cops to shoot him.

BANG BANG!

Just then a shot is fired.

Owen falls to the floor.

We then see Steve holding the gun. He has shot Owen In the leg to save him from the cops. Steve drops the gun to the floor. Kirby walks over and takes a seat next to him.

Cut to

EXT. Reed Hall- Parking lot- night

Kirby and Steve have gone outside and joined their friends.

Kirby: I can't believe this. Steve you're a hero!

Steve doesn't feel like a hero because the three people that died were because of him.

Steve: Thanks.

Jill: Look. It wasn't your fault. Max was a psycho who wanted to hurt people.

Out of nowhere dozens of reprters swarm and harass Steve knocking Jill out of the way.

Jill: HEY. I was standing there.

Steve. Rachely Myers Channel 10. How does it feel to be a hero?

Steve: I'M NO HERO! IF ANYTHING I'M THE BIG VILLAIN!

With that Steve walks away angry. Jill runs after him.

Cut to

INT. Reed Hall- closet- night

Perkins and Hoss have found Tyler's body or what's left of it in a closet.

Perkins: Damn. Somebody tortured the shit out of this person.

Hoss: Who could have done it?

Cut to

EXT. Reed Hall- parking lot- night

Charlie and Olivia stand with one another.

Olivia: You didn't come look for me?

Charlie: Look Olivia. I'm sorry. I think we should see other people.

Olivia looks surprised but accepts that. Olivia kisses him on the cheeks.

Olivia: You were my first. You'll always be a friend.

Charlie let's out a soft smile.

Kirby puts her arm around her brother. They spot their parents Meghan and Bill running towards them. They meet half way.

Meghan: Thank god you guys are okay.

Kirby: We're okay.

Joshua: Kirby took good care of me.

In a tense situation they let out a laugh.

Jill has finally caught up to Steve.

Jill: Steve. What's wrong.

Steve: Everything. People think I;m a hero. However three people are dead because of me. Max was after me.

Jill: Don't talk like that.

Steve: Why didn't god take me instead?

Jill: Because maybe he didn't want me to suffer anymore. I have lost a lot of people I care about. I don't ant to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you.

Steve and Jill hugging as Owen Olsen who has survived is being loaded into a ambulance. He looks up at Steve.

Owen: Thank you Steve.

With that ambulance door closes and it drives away.

Fade to balck.


End file.
